La Guerrière Viking
by hagadoe
Summary: Ahmed est un jeune Arabe exilé de chez lui. Il fait un jour la connaissance des terribles guerriers Vikings. Une grande amitié va naitre entre eux. Mais avant tout cela, il lui faudra se faire accepter. Mais comment y parviendra-t-il, alors qu'il cache un grand secret ? Couple : Herger/Ahmed fem. Aventure, Horreur, Drame, Humour, Romance et Amitié. EN REECRITURE !
1. chapitre 1: Là ou tout commence

**La Guerrière Viking :**

**Language : **French

**Fandom **: le 13ème Guerrier

**Jumelage **: Herger/Ahmed

**Rating** : M (attention pas Yaoi !)

**Genres** : aventure, humour, horreur et romance.

_**Les personnages et la trame de fond, ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'en servir de support pour écrire ma propre histoire, ma propre version certains pourront dire.**_

_**Le but de cet écrit est partager avec d'autres le fruit de mon imagination et de mon travail et peut-être leur faire découvrir cet univers**_

**Attention : certaines scènes peuvent choquer, un esprit jeune. Soit par leur violence ou en raison de référence à des relations sexuelles explicites.**

**Résumé : **Mira (Ahmed) est une jeune musulmane, qui après avoir refusé d'épouser un homme a été obligée de quitter définitivement sa famille et toute sa vie, afin de se sauver. Elle est seule maintenant, dans des territoires inconnus, avec pour seul ami Melchisidek. Un jour elle rencontre, un camp de Vikings. Ces fiers et dangereux guerriers, pilleurs de villes et tueurs. De leur rencontre, de belles amitiés vont naitre et aussi peut-être une belle histoire d'amour. Un terrible danger menace un autre Roi et 13 guerrier doivent partir. C'est là que cette histoire commence, car Mira est le 13ème guerrier.

_**Ce qui est Italique et Gras, est en Norvégien, où autrement dit, la langue des Vikings** _

_En italique, c'est ce que Herger dit en latin ou les pensées des personnages ou les traductions des phrases en Norvégien._

**En gras, ce sont les dialogues**

_**Ce chapitre est un POV, Mira-Ahmed.**_

**Je tiens a préciser, que cet écrit est inspiré du film "le 13ème guerrier". Il est donc normal pour un amateur du film de trouver certaines scènes semblables. Ce n'est pas une suite. D'une certaine façon on pourrait dire, que je reprend 60-65 % du film par écrit, surtout celles de batailes, en rajoutant quelques scènes de mon cru et en m'amusant.  
Je change donc**** quelques éléments de l'histoire, mais je vais tenter, au maximum de suivre la chronologie. J'espère ne pas déplaire à quiconque.  
Je ne me base que sur le film et non le livre, que je n'ai pas lu.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : là où tout commence :_**

**A**lors que je regardais ces hommes, ces barbares, je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi j'étais là, perdue au milieu de la mer. J'avais pour nom Mira et voici, qu'elle était mon histoire.

Mon père, médecin personnel du Calife, était un homme respectable et cela m'avait valu nombre de privilèges, notamment celui de ne pas être donné, à un homme.

J'avais échappé aux voies du mariage depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, toujours avec succès.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en scène. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, cet homme m'avait voulu. Pendant des semaines, il avait tenté de me séduire, avant de perdre patience et de parler au Calife.

Le Calife, m'avait laissé deux choix : accepter cet homme et devenir sa femme ou quitter à jamais Bagdad. Aussi douloureux que le choix avait été pour moi, mon père m'avait supplié de faire ce que je voulais.

J'avais au départ refusé, je m'étais presque résignée à mon sort. Mon père n'avait que moi. Ma mère nous avait laissé lorsque j'était encore très jeune et je savais que me perdre le tuerait.

Mais pour lui n'était plus important que mon bonheur.

L'homme à qui je devrais me donner était violent et cruel, mon père qui m'aimait comme personne, ne voulait pas de cette vie pour moi.

Je pris donc la décision de quitter ma patrie, mon pays, vers des contrés sauvages et dangereuses accompagné d'un vieil ami de mon père, Melchisidek, qui me servirait de traducteur pendant tout mon voyage.

Alors que nous nous éloignions de Bagdad les larmes me montèrent au yeux. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais y retourner.

Ce n'était pas la ville en elle même qui me manquerait, mais mon père et nos longues soirées ensemble, respirant l'air clair de la nuit.

Nos chevauchées dans le désert à la recherche de plantes médicinales, pour ses baumes ou ses décoctions et nos interminables discussion sur de biens nombreux sujets.

Mon père m'avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur le corps humain et les moyens de le soigner. Pendant des heures il me faisait réciter des noms de plantes, apprendre des formules, des mélanges, des dosages.

Dans un premier temps je ne m'étais intéressé à ses cours que parce que cela me faisait passer du temps avec lui. Mais un jour lorsqu'une femme vint nous voir, je pris conscience du pouvoir de toutes ses si précieuses leçons.

Grâce à ses connaissances, mon père sauvait des vies. Pas seulement celle du puissant seigneur de la ville, le Calife, mais aussi celle de bien d'autres encore.

Tant de moments heureux, qui aujourd'hui n'étaient que passé et tomberaient peut-être dans l'oubli de ma mémoire. Tant de joies partagées qui ne seraient bientôt plus.

Dans ces pays sauvages, les femmes étaient davantage traitées en esclaves, qu'en épouses. Du moins c'est ainsi que je voyais les choses.

Pour ma sécurité, j'avais été présenté partout où nous allions en tant qu'homme. Mon vieil ami racontait, à ceux que nous rencontrions, que j'étais défiguré et que, ne supportant pas de voir mon visage, mais appréciant mon esprit, le Calife m'avait ordonné de porter un masque.

Le masque que je portais, me gardait en sécurité, mais n'entravait pas pour autant ma survie. Il y avait un espace pour la bouche, ce qui me permettait de manger ou de boire et aux narines pour respirer.

Seul problème, il me fallait les rares fois où je devais parler, déformer ma voix. Ce travail était difficile. Je ne savais pas comment parler, en hommes et ma voix ne sortait jamais de la même façon qu'avant. Une fois encore, un accident ayant endommagé mes cordes vocales résolu succinctement le problème. Mais pour combien de temps.

Sur notre chemin nous avions été attaqués par les Tartares. Pour les fuir, nous nous étions dirigés vers la rivière en contrebas. Pour notre chance, ou malheurs, tout dépend des moments, nous y avions rencontré des Vikings.

Ce peuple fier et guerrier, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu nous accueillir en ami ou nous tuer.

À mon grand soulagement, ils nous avaient accueillis, avec bien plus de joie que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous fûmes, mon ami et moi, conduis dans une tente, plus grande que les autres, où des hommes par dizaines, mangeaient autour d'une table.

Mon ami essaya d'engager la conversation, mais ces hommes le regardaient comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas, ce qui était en réalité le cas.

L'un d'entre eux, nous dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers un homme. Le secouant avec le pied, il attira son attention et nous désigna. Nous comprîmes alors que c'était avec celui-ci que nous devrions communiquer.

Il comprenait et parlait un latin hésitant par moments, mais qui au fur et à mesure de la conversation s'affermit. Herger était son nom.

Bien malgré moi, je fus fascinée par cet homme et surtout par la blondeur de ses cheveux et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Jamais je n'avais vu d'homme avec de telles colorations.

Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine et mes joues me brûlaient. Je bénissais en cet instant ce masque qui empêchait à tous ceux me voyant à deviner le cours de mes pensées

En dépit de ces cheveux longs aux épaules, un peu emmêlés, d'une légère barbe et de ses vêtements usés, cet homme exerçait sur moi un appel effrayant.

Sa voix était douce, comme l'étaient son visage et ses yeux rieurs. Un joyeux compagnon, voilà ce qu'il était et comme tous ceux le rencontrant, j'étais attirée par cela.

Il dut sentir mon regard fixe, car il s'arrêta de parler avec mon ami et me dévisagea pensif. Ou alors c'était peut-être car mon ami venait de lui parler de mes supposés malheurs.

Je ne l'ai jamais su et je ne le souhaite pas vraiment. Il me prenait pour un homme et n'était après tout qu'un barbare.

Mon admiration ne fondit même pas par la suite, en dépit de leurs coutumes qui me répugnaient et leur traitement des femmes. Elles n'étaient là que pour satisfaire à leur plaisir, ce qui, même si elles semblaient consentantes, me révoltait.

Pourtant en dépit de tout cela, mon cœur palpitait encore en sa compagnie.

Je les observais, parler dans leurs langues et rires aux éclats, souvent de ce que lui disait. Ils attrapaient les femmes par leurs tailles et les embrassaient ou les touchaient en riant. Elles aussi d'ailleurs riaient.

Il y en avait trois autour de lui, elles se collaient à lui sans pudeur et il en riait.

«**_ Jeg presenterer i denne araberen_** », l'homme en bout de table, interrompit notre conversation avec Herger.

Ce dernier se tourna vers mon ami et traduisit en latin.

Melchisidek se tourna vers moi et m'informa, que celui à qui je venais d'être présenté, était l'héritier du trône.

Me tournant face à lui, je m'inclinai en avant en signe de respect. J'eus droit à un hochement de tête et il se retourna vers la femme à ses côtés, qui essayait de le séduire.

Au cours de la soirée, un nouveau Roi fut choisi. Il était jeune, fort et beau. Mais malgré sa beauté, il n'éveillait pas en moi, les mêmes sensations que son ami. Ils burent beaucoup, procédèrent aux funérailles de leur ancien Roi.

Six hommes se rapprochèrent de la dépouille de leur roi, son fils en tête. Ils soulevèrent son corps et avec le reste du camp, chantant dans leur langue, ils se dirigèrent vers un bateau sur lequel était préparé un bûché.

Au fur et à mesure Herger nous expliquait, en quoi consistait la cérémonie.

« **_Siden i bakken krypende alle typer ormer, foretrekker vi brenne, og det vil komme til himmelen fortere._** »

_(Puisque dans le sol, grouillent toutes sortes de vers, nous préférons le brûler, ainsi il atteindra plus rapidement le paradis)._

Pendant la traduction Herger porta à ses lèvres une corne remplie d'un liquide qui avait une odeur étrange et qui devait sûrement être un alcool.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du spectacle devant nous.

**_« Her er gavene som vi gjør vår Herre til himmelen »_**

(_Voici les présents que nous offrons à notre seigneur pour le paradis)_

Les présents s'enchaînaient nombreux et de toutes sortes.

«** Il va les emporter ! **», ce n'était pas une question, aussi Melchisidek ne prit pas la peine de commenter ma remarque.

Une femme était élevée dans les airs par intermittence. Chaque fois, qu'elle était au-dessus des autres, elle prononçait quelques mots, que Herger nous traduisait au fur et à mesure, imperturbable alors que pour nous et surtout pour moi les répercussions étaient énormes.

**_« Ser at jeg ser min far_**

**_Ser at jeg ser min mor, mine søstre og brødre_**

**_Ser at jeg ser alle mine forfedre satt og så på meg_**

**_Og nå de kaller meg, så spør de meg om å sitte på sine sider_**

**_I palasset til Valhalla eller der den modige aldri dø _**»

_(Voyez cela je vois mon père_

_Voyez cela je vois ma mère, mes sœurs et mes frères_

_Voyez cela je vois tous mes ancêtres assis qui me regardent_

_Et voilà qu'ils m'appellent, qu'ils me demandent de prendre place à leurs côtés_

_Dans le palais de Walhalla_

_Là où les braves vivent à jamais)._

**« Elle va voyager avec lui. Tu ne verras plus ce genre de choses, ce sont d'anciens rites ».**

J'écoutais à peine ce qu'il me disait. Je ne pouvais que regarder, fasciner, cette femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, rejoindre le défunt Roi, sur son chemin funèbre. Elle allait mourir avec lui. Une telle fidélité, un tel dévouement jusque devant la mort me troublait

L'un des hommes s'avança, une torche à la main et la jeta sur le bateau. En un instant, il s'embrasa entièrement et ceux à son bord, disparurent en poussière.

La femme qui devait accompagner le Roi, ne poussa pas un cri, même lorsque les flammes la rejoignirent. Immobile comme une statue près du mort, elle s'embrasa en même temps que lui, en silence.

Lorsque je parvins à détacher mes yeux de ce bûcher, je les fixais sur le visage de Herger. Il fixait quant à lui le brasier, le visage vierge, les yeux et l'expression solennelle, tout autant recueilli que les autres.

Nous les quittâmes, la soirée bien avancée alors qu'eux s'éternisaient, toujours à festoyer. Maintenant ils fêtaient le couronnement de Buliwyf.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

De retour dans la tente qui nous avait été gracieusement offerte, je parlai de mes sensations à mon ami.

Au contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais, il se contenta de me regarder en souriant et me dit tout simplement que je devenais enfin une femme. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire par là. J'étais le seul enfant de mon père et bien qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, il aurait aimé un fils.

Sa déception fut bien courte. Me trouvant un caractère franc, il m'éleva presque comme un homme, m'enseignant l'art du combat.

Je pouvais rivaliser avec n'importe quel guerrier et rare étaient, ceux qui l'osaient. Ma condition de femme, les freinait toujours.

Jamais je ne m'étais intéressé aux hommes, autre que comme des adversaires. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, je commençais à les percevoir autrement, mon ami ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il ne manifestait pas les mêmes inquiétudes que moi, sur l'objet de mon attirance.

Ces Vikings étaient pour lui tout à fait charmants et avait-il rajouté en souriant, «** n'importe lequel d'entre eux, vaut sûrement mieux que Jamal** ».

Je n'osais pas continuer cette conversation, tout d'abord parce que j'étais d'accord avec lui et parce que je préférai encore, quelque temps, jouer les ignorantes. Mais peut-être, aurais-je du, compte tenue de la suite des évènements.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le lendemain de cette belle fête, je découvris en me levant qu'un autre bateau était arrivé. À sa tête se tenait un jeune garçon blond, comme une figure de proue. Perplexe, je me rendis dans la tente.

Mon ami était assis là, fumant tranquillement, pendant les Vikings autour de lui se réveillaient difficilement et en grognant comme les barbares qu'ils étaient.

Juste en face de lui, une tête blonde apparut. Herger se hissa difficilement sur la table, l'œil fatigué et le corps raide. Dès qu'il fut assez réveillé pour parler, mon ami le questionna à ma demande sur la présence du garçon.

Une longue discussion suivie, qui fit sourire mon ami.

Tout a coup, une horde de Vikings, pénétra dans la tente, suivant le petit garçon, ils se parlaient entre eux dans leur langue et mon ami et moi, ne purent que les regarder interrogateur.

«**_ Skeld ! At det skjer akkurat ?_** » (_Skeld que se passe-t-il au juste ?_) Herger s'était redressé à genoux et en grimaçant, sans aucun doute à cause de sa tête douloureuse, se plaignit à voix haute à un autre Viking.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais vu son expression et le ton de sa voix, c'était en effet une plainte.

Un Viking, aux cheveux roux et avec des tatouages sur le visage, allant d'un côté de sa tête à l'autre en passant sur son nez, lui répondit.

**_« Jeg vet ikke. Han sa han ville se Buliwyf »_**_ (je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir Buliwyf)_

Je les regardai tous s'avancer à la suite de ce garçon. Ceux avachis se dressaient pour mieux le voir. En les voyant faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux et je fus soulagée qu'ils ne puissent pas le remarquer.

Ils le prendraient comme une insulte alors qu'en réalité, je me disais simplement que pour de féroces guerriers, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien terrifiants à leur réveil.

«** Ce jeune garçon est un messager **», commença à m'expliquer mon ami, «** il arrive de leur pays qui se trouve très au nord. Il apporte un message pour Buliwyf.**

**« Det er meg » **_(c'est moi) _répondit Buliwyf.

Le garçon s'avança vers le Roi et parla. Au fur et à mesure, Herger traduisait pour nous en latin.

**« Il s'appelle Wulfgard il est le fils du grand Roi Hrothgar** **, qui gouverne dans le nord. Il est venu demander de l'aide à Buliwyf. Le royaume de son père est menacé.**

**Leur village a été détruit, ils sont en proie à un mal, une terreur. Une terreur sans nom, en tout cas une terreur ne l'on ne puisse pas prononcer ».**

Les chuchotements commencèrent. En regardant autour de nous je me rendis compte, que je voyais de la crainte sur beaucoup de visages.

**« Regarde-les **», chuchotai-je à mon ami, « **de quoi ont-ils si peur ? **»

Il se tourna vers Herger et lui demanda en latin.

« _Quid tam oribile es ? _»

Herger leva les mains devant lui et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant d'en dire plus «_ non loquet ! Non loquet !_ »

Melchisidek se tourna vers moi, **« ils ne peuvent pas prononcer son nom ! »**

Je le regardais, à travers mon masque, curieuse. Je voulais en savoir plus, mais en même temps j'étais inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait effrayer de tels hommes.

Les Vikings firent appel, à « l'ange de la mort ». Lorsqu'il traduisit, nous regardâmes Herger, interrogateurs, par sur de ce qu'était ou qui était l'ange de la mort.

Un mouvement derrière moi, me fit me retourner. Une vieille femme, aux longs cheveux blancs, soutenue par un garçon de 10 ans environ, aux cheveux roux, s'avançait vers le centre de la scène. Sur une couverture elle jeta des ossements et interpréta les signes de leurs Dieux. Treize guerriers devaient partir aider le Roi de cette autre contré.

« **_For hvem vil være det første ?_**» _(Pour qui le premier os ?)_, implora-t-elle en levant l'un des os en l'air.

**« Jeg ville være den første mannen »**, _(je serais le premier homme)_, répondit Buliwyf une main sur sa poitrine en se penchant en avant, vers elle pour récupérer l'os qu'elle tendait.

L'opération se répéta à chaque fois.

Un à un les hommes se levèrent, sous les clameurs de leurs compagnons, douze d'entre eux.

«**_ Jeg ville være den andre mannen ! _**»_ (je serais le deuxième homme !)_, s'écria un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs bouclés, allant à ses épaules et à la barbe garnie tout aussi sombre.

Il s'appelait, Helfdane. Sur son torse, il portait le plastron d'une armure. Sa décision déclencha de multiples clameurs.

«**_ Jeg ville være den tredje mannen _**», _(je serais le troisième homme)_ dit un homme aux cheveux châtains, tenu en tresses, du nom de Hyglak. Son visage était dur et sur ses épaules étaient jetées des peaux d'animaux, dont je ne reconnaissais pas la race.

«**_ Jeg ville være den fjerde _**», _(je serais le quatrième)_, prononça l'homme à côté de moi, dont les cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière et entièrement en noir, en levant la main. C'était lui qui nous avait conduits à Herger la nuit dernière. Son nom était Edgtho.

Suivirent ensuite Roneth. Il était assez jeune, aux cheveux blonds d'une teinte plus claire que celle de Herger. Son visage était sympathique ou était-ce sa jeunesse qui me donnait cette impression.

Après lui Rethel, un homme aux cheveux gris rassemblaient en une tresse sur le côté et Haltaf, qui était encore un garçon. Sa mère le regarda aller chercher l'os, le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

Ces deux derniers devaient d'une certaine façon être parents, car après avoir récupéré leurs os, ils partirent ensemble, la main de l'ainé sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Juste sur ma gauche, un homme aux cheveux roux mi-longs, attira l'attention de tous, «**_ og meg og meg, ville jeg være den åttende mann _**» _(et moi, et moi, je serais le huitième)_. Il s'appelait Weath et était le seul à porter un kilt et non un pantalon. Il avait passé de longues années auprès des Celtes.

Melchisidek compté avec eux le nombre d'hommes et nous nous prîmes à l'euphorie générale. En cette heure pourtant grave, nous sourions, l'un comme l'autre.

Suivit ensuite Ragnar, un homme grand aux cheveux longs qui tombaient bien en dessous de ses épaules, sans tresses en eux.

Sur ma gauche se leva ensuite un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, retenus en catogan et qui portait un grand manteau de fourrure noir. Halga était son nom et il était le dixième homme.

Frappant son verre sur la table, Herger se dressa sur ses pieds et cria quelque chose qui déclencha de nombreux rires « **Jeg har også. Jeg har ikke la deg ha det gøy uten meg !**». (_je viens aussi. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous amuser sans moi !_ »

Un autre homme se leva ensuite lentement et solennellement se proposa « **_Jeg ville være den tolvte mann _**» _(je serais le douzième homme). _Sa voix contrairement aux autres n'exprimait pas la joie. Il parlait avec peut-être un peu d'appréhension. C'était celui qui avait répondu à Herger lorsque le garçon était entré. Il s'appelait Skeld.

Douze hommes, douze noms attendus et qui ne surprirent personne. Pas même moi. Je les imaginais très bien dans ce genre d'expédition.

Mais l'identité du dernier homme, scella mon destin.

**_« Vent ! siste mann ikke er av våre folk, dette er ikke en nordbo _**»

Leur oracle disait que le dernier homme ne devait pas être de leur pays.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. Le Roi me parla dans sa langue et je le regardai sans comprendre.

Le visage de mon ami, exprimait l'inquiétude.

«**_ Araberen ! _**» je levais la tête vers Buliwyf, « **_Du er den trettende krigeren araberen !_** »

Je le regardais, sans comprendre. Inquiète je me tournais vers mon ami, qui écoutait Herger.

« **Elle dit que le treizième homme, ne doit pas être de leur pays** »

Je tournais la tête autour de moi, tous me regardaient.

Je me retournais vers lui et le pressais inquiète.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Le treizième guerrier, c'est toi ! »**

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge sous l'effet de la peur.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, ce n'était pas la peur de la mort ou du combat qui m'effrayait, mais l'idée de me retrouver seule face à ces hommes.

Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient que je n'étais pas un homme, mais une femme.

Finalement le choix n'était pas mien. L'oracle avait parlé et à moins de les vexer et de tous nous tuer, je devais me plier à cette décision.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Avant de sortir, l'oracle me regarda de longues secondes de ses yeux si clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moins et qu'elle savait mon secret.

Avant de me libérer, elle prononça quelques mots énigmatiques, pour ses propres compagnons et pour moi.

**« Un jour tu seras des nôtres **» dit-elle ce que me traduisirent, par la suite, Herger et mon ami.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Je ne serais jamais un guerrier viking, non seulement car je ne le voulais pas, mais aussi parce que j'étais une femme et dans leur culture, une femme ne combattait pas.

Dans la mienne non plus du reste, mais ça je ne voulais pas vraiment m'en souvenir.

Sa phrase si énigmatique eut pour répercussion de me faire faire dévisager par ces hommes.

Ils me regardaient certains avec dérision, d'autres comme Herger avec curiosité.

Comme s'ils avaient devant eux un animal exotique qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à évaluer.

Herger me regarda encore quelques secondes avant de dire quelque chose et d'éclater de rire.

Les autres le suivirent dans son amusement et je sentis mes joues chauffer.

* * *

Merci de me donner votre avis ^^


	2. Chapter 2: un voyage plein de surprises

**chapitre 1 modifié au début !**

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux, qui ont lu ou laissé un message ou mit ma fic en alerte, ça m'en rendue très heureuse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

A tout à l'heure ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : un voyage plein de surprises :**

L'heure du départ était arrivée bien trop vite à mon goût. Chacun d'eux, avait préparé son cheval et disait au revoir à sa famille. Halga trouvait mon cheval amusant. Il se moquait de lui en imitant un chien.

Il dit quelques mots à ses compagnons qui éclatèrent de rire. Herger se dirigeait vers nous, trois femmes s'accrochant à lui.

_**« Han sa at hans hest som en hund, er det for lite »**_, (_il dit que son cheval ressemble à un chien, qu'il est trop petit_), répéta t-il en souriant, moqueur lui aussi. «_** Bare en araberen kan bringe en hund til krig »**_ _(seul un Arabe peut emmener un chien à la guerre)_

J'avais envie de leur effacer leurs sourires. Mais je me retins.

Alors qu'il montait à cheval, Buliwyf s'adressa à moi, _**« hva heter Araberen ? **_» _(Quel est ton nom arabe ?)_

Je me tournais vers lui et lui donnais mon nom complet. Enfin le nom de mon père plutôt, parce que je ne pouvais pas leur donner le mien. Pour eux je serais Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan …, du moins essayais-je de leur expliquer.

Herger me regarda l'œil vide et répéta interrogateur « _**Eban ?**_ »

Je voulus le détromper, mais il ne m'écouta pas et se tournant légèrement vers Buliwyf répétant ''Eban'' d'un ton définitif. Alors j'étais Eban. C'était toujours mieux qu'_Araberen_.

Alors que les autres partaient Herger s'attarda à côté de nous, «_ Locus est apud te exspectant mortem »._

Je me tournais vers Melchisidek pour la traduction. «** Hâte toi d'affronter la mort, avant que ta place ne soit prise »**, devant une telle remarque, en quelque sorte philosophique, je ne pus cacher ma stupeur.

Je me tournais surprise vers l'homme du nord, que je pensais encore inculte. Herger me regarda en souriant, puis se pencha, embrassant une des trois femmes sur la bouche, avant de pousser son cheval au galop pour rattraper les autres.

Je montais sur Sulmilan et mon voyage commença.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

L'arabe était quelqu'un d'étrange. Je n'avais pas été plus heureux que les autres de découvrir qu'il devait nous accompagner, mais si cela était la volonté des dieux, nous devions nous y plier. Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier les mots de notre oracle, lorsque nous n'étions que nous, après qu'il soit sorti et que nous restâmes seuls pour organiser le voyage.

Nous la croyons partie, mais elle fit demi-tour et revint. Buliwyf lui demanda bien sur ce qui se passait, si les Dieux désiraient quelque chose, mais sans faire attention, elle s'était dirigée vers moi et me tendit un collier.

Ce collier, je ne le connaissais que trop bien, chacun de mes compagnons en portait un au cou. Certains n'étaient plus complet, puisqu'ils en avaient donné, une moitié à leurs femmes, les autres comme ceux de Buliwyf, Haltaf et Skeld, entre autres, l'étaient encore.

Porter ce collier s'était clamé haut et fort que l'on était prêt, à se marier. J'avais toujours refusé d'en porter un. Le mariage n'était pas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas me consacrer à une seule femme, quand des dizaines étaient prêtes à s'offrir à moi.

«** Avant la fin de cette bataille tu en auras besoin »**, me dit-elle en me tendant le collier. J'hésitais à le prendre, **« c'est la volonté des Dieux **», me poussa-t-elle

N'ayant pas le choix je le pris et le contemplais, quelques secondes indécis. Mes compagnons ne disaient rien, comprenant qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à me dire.

**« Veille sur l'Arabe »**, je relevai la tête et la regardai surpris, **« son rôle sera plus important que tu ne le songes … pour eux »** poursuivit-elle en désignant mes amis, **« … et pour toi aussi. Pour toi surtout ! ».**

Enfin satisfaite, elle fit demi-tour et nous laissa. Les regards de mes amis étaient fixés sur moi. Soupirant de défaite, je passai le collier autour de mon cou.

**« Eh bien ! … Il semble que les Dieux jugent que tu as trop tardé à t'installer ! »**

**« L'oracle qui joue les marieuses … c'est bien la première fois ! »** répliquais-je en riant, pour dissimuler ma gêne.

**« Je me demande pourquoi elle veut que tu veilles sur l'Arabe ? »**

**« Moi ce que je me demande surtout c'est en quoi il pourra nous être utile … il est aussi chétif qu'une femme ! »**

J'Étais d'accord avec lui. Il n'avait pas le physique d'un guerrier. Mais les mots de notre oracle tournaient dans ma tête sans cesse. Du coin de l'œil je faisais ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, je veillais sur lui.

J'en appris beaucoup.

Il était silencieux mais observateur. Je le voyais, alors que nous parlions, nous surveiller, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce que nous disions. Ses mains étaient fines. Cela je l'avais remarqué après une semaine, il avait des mains de femme. Et il portait un parfum. Agréable et un peu fruité, comme celui d'une femme.

Un doute me vint à l'esprit. J'en parlai avec mes compagnons un soir, où il s'était retiré plus tôt.

**« Vous ne le trouvez pas étrange ? »**, mes compagnons me regardèrent interrogateurs, avant que d'un signe de tête je désigne la direction de notre compagnon arabe.

**« Ben … c'est un Arabe ! »**, répliqua Weath ce qui déclencha les rires des autres.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais de ses gestes, de ses mimiques. Il bouge comme une femme. Il a des mains de femme. Et par Thor parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir une femme à côté de moi ! »**

**« La compagnie d'un corps féminin te manques Herger, pour que tu en viennes à désirer un homme **» me taquina Hyglak, alors même qu'il lui était plus d'une fois arrivé de passer une nuit ou deux, avec un autre homme. Comme chacun de nous. Qu'importe le sexe de son partenaire.

**« Je suis d'accord avec lui … moi aussi, je ne le trouve pas très masculin **», intervint Edgtho et je l'en remerciais d'un signe de tête.

**« Vous êtes fous tous les deux ! … C'est un homme. Chétif c'est vrai, mais un homme quand même ! **» Nous railla Skeld.

**« Pourquoi n'enlève-t-il pas son masque ? … nous serions fixés. Aussi laid prétend-t-il être, cela ne nous ferait sûrement pas peur ! **» Rajouta Weath.

**« Surveille le Herger … si jamais tu as le moindre doute sur lui … nous le forcerons à se démasquer **» intervint Buliwyf mettant fin à notre conversation.

**« Comme tu veux **»

Je continuais donc ma tâche de l'observer. Mes compagnons aussi étaient devenus plus attentifs à lui et je voyais par moments, sur leurs visages, s'afficher les mêmes doutes que les miens.

Lui aussi nous observait, ou plutôt m'observait. Je n'étais pas paranoïaque, mais je sentais souvent le regard de notre Arabe s'attarder sur moi. Les autres l'avaient remarqués et ils me taquinaient souvent dessus. Ils pensaient que je plaisais à notre Arabe.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Nous voyageâmes pendant des semaines à cheval. J'étais mise à part et bien que je ne comprenais pas, je savais qu'ils riaient à mes dépend. Jours après jours, soirs après soirs, je les observais, apprenais et retenais. Je savais que bientôt, je pourrais parler et gagner leur respect.

Supporter ces moqueries devenait difficile pour moi. Je devais me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour me retenir. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

J'avais décidé il y a quelque temps, que je ne leur laisserais pas savoir trop vite les progrès que je faisais dans leur langue. Tant qu'ils croyaient que je ne comprenais pas tout, je gardais un avantage sur eux.

Ils exploitaient toutes les faiblesses qu'il y avait dans ma compréhension de leurs paroles pour se moquer de moi, leur laisser cette arme, qui en réalité ne me pénalisait pas tant que cela, n'était pas cher payé.

Nous passâmes des jours à cheval, mon corps en devenait douloureux. Mais je retenais mes plaintes, de peur d'entendre d'autres railleries. J'en entendais assez déjà sur mon apparence féminine. Ce qu'ils prenaient pour des insultes, ne me touchais pas, ce n'était que la vérité. J'étais une femme, c'était un fait

J'identifiais et mémorisais de nouveaux mots chaque jour, pour les animaux que nous voyons, le type de terrain sur lequel nous marchions, … . Mon vocabulaire était limité, d'être entouré par les mêmes personnes et les mêmes choses à voir chaque jour, donc j'étais particulièrement attentive, lorsque nous passions dans un village, où lorsque nous rencontrions un fermier.

Après des jours de voyage, nous étions au plus profonds de la nature sauvage du nord. Les villages étaient nombreux ici, mais les gens pauvres et sans éducation, malheureusement pour moi. De toute façon de manière générale, ils ne connaissaient que leur propre langue.

Les Vikings n'étaient pas du genre à s'embarrasser des autres peuples.

Herger avait appris, du moins c'est ce que j'avais compris, le latin pour pouvoir marchander, au nom du précédent Roi, avec des marchands. Il était l'exception parmi ces incultes.

Nous chevauchions jusqu'au soir et lorsque l'obscurité venait enfin, nous nous arrêtions et établissions le camp. Maintenant que je m'étais habituée à la façon dont les hommes du Nord, disposaient leur camp, je m'occupais moi-même de mes affaires. Ce qu'avait jusque là, fait Herger pour moi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, alors qu'il était aussi distant que les autres, s'occupait-il autant de moi ?

Je soupçonnais que ce soit un ordre de Buliwyf. Il m'observait beaucoup, silencieux et un peu à l'écart des autres. Il ne participait jamais aux conversations, il observait.

Ils ne m'ont jamais demandé de cuisiner pour eux et en toute franchise c'était une chance pour eux et pour moi, je ne savais pas cuisiner. Personne ne m'avait jamais appris et je n'avais pas envie de commencer aujourd'hui. Méfiants par nature ces messieurs.

Un soir, Skeld insulta ma mère, je ne pus me retenir plus encore et pour la première fois en leur présence je parlai.

**« Ma mère **», commençais-je avec hésitation, pas encore totalement sure, de ma prononciation.

Mais les conversations se tarirent et ils m'observèrent avec surprise. Herger se leva, son visage exprimant, la même stupeur que ceux des autres, **« était une femme pure … elle venait d'une famille noble … et moi au moins … je sais qui est mon père … alors que vous non »**, mon regard se fixa ensuite sur celui qui avait soulevé ma colère, ne laissant aucun doute aux autres, que ce qui suivrait n'était destiné qu'à lui seul, **« … mangeur de truie et fils de putain ».**

Il sauta sur ses jambes aussi vite, qu'il était humainement possible et se précipita vers moi. Helfdane et Rethel, le ceinturèrent et le calmèrent, avant qu'il ne parvienne à m'atteindre et je n'en doutais pas, à me battre jusqu'au sang.

Herger avait fait le tour du feu et se posta entre eux et moi.

**« Ou as-tu appris notre langue ? »**, me pressa-t-il.

La colère bouillonnait encore en moi, d'un bond je me levai et me tenant près de lui, je répondais dans son visage, avec fureur, **« j'ai écouté ! »**

Il du comprendre le sens de mes paroles, car il commença à rire. Me prenant par les épaules et exerçant une légère pression, il me secoua virilement et repartit s'assoir en riant. Les autres me regardaient toujours. Mais dans leurs yeux, je ne voyais plus de mépris, mais de la curiosité et aussi un peu de respect. Le seul qui me dévisageait avec fureur était Skeld.

Le lendemain, il chercha à me le faire payer, en insultant mon cheval de chien. Les autres se remirent à rire, tous sauf deux. Le Roi et Herger. Ce dernier me regardait les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'autre chose.

Lisant un défi dans ses prunelles bleues, je décidais de répondre à la provocation, une fois pour toute. Éperonnant ma monture, Sulmilan, nous partîmes au galop. Sautant des obstacles et démontrant ainsi à ces barbares, que ma monture valait les leurs, en dépit d'être plus petite et que j'étais bonne cavalière.

À partir de ce moment-là, les insultes ou les taquineries cessèrent. J'avais été adopté et je pouvais participer à leurs discussions, sans crainte. Celui qui était le plus accueillant avec moi était Herger. Il restait près de moi, lorsque nous chevauchions et si au départ je trouvais ça curieux, je m'y habituais vite et trouvais sa compagnie agréable.

La boule dans mon ventre et les palpitations effrénées de mon cœur reprirent.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes sur ce radeau de l'enfer, au milieu d'une tempête. La moitié d'entre eux, riaient aux éclats devant ces mers déchainées, pendant que l'autre moitié, dormait paisiblement. Je regardais l'un ou l'autre de ces groupes sans vraiment y croire. Mon estomac était contracté, ma tête tournait, j'avais l'impression de mourir et eux riaient !

Helfdane s'approcha de moi, me tendant un bol chaud plein de nourriture. En le voyant mon estomac se contracta et je réprimai un haut-le-cœur.

**« Ne peux-t-on pas rester, près des côtes ? »**, lui demandais-je

**« Non, mon garçon ! »**, me répondit-il en souriant gaiement,** « c'est un jour à ne pas trop s'en approcher »**

Ensuite il me laissa. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à la nourriture dans le bol, mais en sentant l'odeur, normalement délicieuse, la tête me tournai. J'abandonnais le bol à mes côtés et me repliais sur moi même, désirant de tout cœur que tout s'arrête, même par la mort.

Il avait bien caché son jeu. La surprise de découvrir, qu'il nous comprenait et pouvait parler notre langue, fut une vraie révélation pour nous. D'une certaine façon, il avait gagné notre respect. Sans la moindre aide, il avait réussi à apprendre notre langue.

J'aimais bien cet Arabe. Sa compagnie m'était agréable, sauf pour un détail, ces doutes qui persistaient en moi. Cela me rendait méfiant. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me dissimule quelque chose.

Désormais je me comportais avec lui comme avec n'importe lequel de mes compagnons. Cela rendait ma tâche de le surveiller plus simple, mais accroissait mes doutes. Chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, j'avais cette sensation venant de mes tripes, qu'il cachait quelque chose.

La traversée fut difficile pour lui. Je le voyais, de ma place au gouvernail avachi contre le bord, les genoux repliés contre lui. Lorsque Helfdane était venu lui apporter à manger, il avait voulu refuser et je savais cette fois-ci, que c'était parce que son estomac le faisait souffrir.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire de joie et d'amusement en le voyant regarder la nourriture et se détourner d'elle, comme s'il avait envie de vomir.

L'arrivée à terre fut pour moi un soulagement. Nous débarquâmes avec nos chevaux et j'aurais pu en rire, tellement j'en étais heureuse. Herger me donna une épée et même si je lui dis qu'elle était trop lourde pour moi, sa seule réaction fut d'en rire, sans moqueries et de me répondre que cela me ferait les muscles.

Je ne répondis pas et contemplai quelques secondes cette épée. Tous en avaient une semblable, pendue à la hanche. Ils portaient leurs armes sans effort et pour la première fois de ce voyage, je prie conscience de la différence considérable de force entre eux et moi. Je comprenais mieux que les femmes n'aient aucun rôle guerrier dans leur peuple. Comment faire le poids contre eux.

Leurs corps étaient taillés par l'exercice physique, qu'ils faisaient. Leurs torses étaient larges et forts, leurs cuisses musclées et solides. En me rendant compte que je les dévisageais comme une femme éprise, je faillis bien me donner une gifle. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées, de femmes, au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes qui n'avaient pas eu de compagnie féminine depuis des mois.

Malgré moi, mon regard se porta à nouveau sur Herger. Sa chemise bleue et son pantalon en cuir, ne laissaient rien à l'imagination et mettaient son corps athlétique en valeur. Il était vraiment très beau, en tout cas à mes yeux.

Sentant sûrement mon regard, il se tourna vers moi et me surpris à le regarder. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me détournais prestement. Dans mon dos je sentais son regard me suivre avec insistance.

Avait-il des doutes sur moi ?

Lorsque nous débarquâmes je sentis sur moi, une fois encore, le poids de son regard. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais plus de doutes. J'avais senti ses yeux s'attarder sur moi, de mes pieds à ma tête.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'un homme qui évalue un rival, un adversaire ou un ami.

Mes doutes étaient plus forts chaque seconde et le moment de le confronter allait bientôt arriver.

Je sentais mes compagnons Vikings différents. Un Hérault était venu nous accueillir à la plage où nous avions débarqué, mais leur attitude, était différente à celle de d'habitude. Où étaient leurs visages détendus et leurs plaisanteries. J'avais l'impression de revenir au temps ou j'étais exclue.

Même Herger était silencieux. De temps en temps, il me dévisageait avec sérieux et méfiance. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Nous avons roulé à travers la ville de Hrothgar, le ciel au-dessus de nous en gris foncé dans la lumière déclinante.

**« Pas de murs, pas de fossé ... même pas une petite barrière ! **» commenta Rethel, devant moi dans la ligne, ne parlant à personne en particulier.

**« On ne laisserai pas ses vaches à garder par ici »** rajouta Helfdane, sur le ton de la conversation.

«** Des femmes, des enfants et pas le moindre mâle entre quinze et cinquante ans » **commentaHyglak, solennellement.

Sur chacun de leurs visages, je voyais la même surprise, la même stupeur se dessiner.

Nous entrâmes finalement dans le Grand Hall de la maison principale, le palais je supposais où Hrothgar attendait, sa reine à côté de lui. Elle n'était pas jeune, plus âgée que moi, pourtant, il y avait de la force en elle, dans la façon dont elle carra ses épaules en nous voyant et dans ses yeux clairs.

**«Mon Seigneur »** commença l'Hérault. « **C'est Buliwyf … »**

**« Je connais l'homme »**, l'interrompit Hrothgar, sa voix roque et faible **«Je l'ai envoyé cherché … je l'ai connu enfant, j'ai connu son père.**

**Et aujourd'hui le voilà devant moi, c'est un homme »** Buliwyf s'avança et s'inclina. Le Roi continua, **« Un homme d'une grande prestance … »**

Buliwyf s'avança jusqu'aux côtés du Roi et se penchant sur lui, lui parla à l'oreille. De là où nous étions tous, ses paroles n'étaient pas perceptibles, mais le Roi se crispa et le regarda terrifié.

Par la suite nous nous retrouvâmes tous dehors, là où nous avions laissé nos chevaux. Tout le monde était dubitatif, sur le Roi. Herger semblait penser qu'il était fou ou malade. Pendant qu'ils se querellaient, j'aperçus une ombre mouvante, au-delà des portes.

Mon premier réflexe était de me retourner et de les interrompre, mais en me souvenant des regards méfiants de Herger, je me retins. Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, je m'éloignai d'eux, en direction de cette ombre.

C'était un petit garçon, nu et couvert de sang séché. En me voyant il prit peur. J'essayais de le calmer, mais rien ne réussit. Bien sur, portant mon masque, il ne pouvait qu'avoir peur de moi.

Avec seulement une brève hésitation, je décidais d'enlever mon masque. Le garçon leva vers moi un regard effrayé, mais en voyant mon visage de femme, la peur disparue de ses yeux, ne laissant que la tristesse. Il se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant, à la recherche sans doute de douceur maternelle.

Derrière moi, j'entendis le bruit de chevaux au galop. Les autres nous avaient rejoints. L'heure de mon secret était donc venue. Si Allah le voulait ainsi.

**« L'Arabe ! »**, s'écria Herger en descendant de cheval et en me rejoignant, **« … que fais-tu don ... »**

Le reste de ses mots mourus sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il aperçut mon visage découvert. Les autres nous rejoignirent, la même colère inscrit sur leurs visages. Mais tout comme lui, ils se figèrent, comme statufiés et me dévisagèrent la bouche ouverte pour la plupart. Sous le poids de leurs regards, mes joues se couvrirent de rouge.

**« Je … cet enfant »**, les mots me manquaient. Heureusement, le gémissement de mon jeune compagnon, les réveilla.

Skeld et Weath, se précipitèrent vers nous et arrachant l'enfant de mon étreinte, commencèrent à l'interroger. Le garçon se bouchait les oreilles pour écarter leurs voix en pleurant. Devant ses larmes cristallines, mon cœur de femme fondit.

Je me jetai sur eux et leur arrachai l'enfant, blottissant son visage dans le creux de ma nuque en lui parlant doucement.

**« C'est un enfant, maudits barbares ! … Il est effrayé »**

Ils me dévisagèrent sans rien dire, comme ne revenant pas de s'être fait reprendre par une femme. Buliwyf, hocha la tête et ordonna le retour au château. Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs montures sauf Herger qui continuait à me dévisager. Sans dire un mot, il finit par se détourner et regagna son cheval.

Le garçon se blottit encore plus dans mes bras durant la chevauchée du retour.

* * *

Donnez votre avis s'il vous plait, même si c'est court !

L'histoire se précise lentement, au prochain chapitre ça deviendra plus sérieux, à tout point de vue ^^

Pour ceux qui suivent "la vie avec toi", je ne l'oublie pas, j'y travaille =)


	3. Chapter 3: Le temps des explications

_**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews** _:(je sais que faut pas le faire normalement, mais j'ai pas trop le choix. Alors pardon !)

**siriusxseverus** : tu es la première à m'avoir laissé une critique, donc je commence par toi ^_^.

Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la fic, mais crois moi, ça devient vraiment interessant au chapitre 4, l'action arrive !.

Ce sont des machos comme tu dis, mais ils sont aussi très gentil (dans le fond en tout cas). C'est une histoire de bataille et d'aventure, mais aussi d'amour et d'amitié. Je te laisse deviner avec qui et qui ! Pour le petit tu en apprendras plus sur lui dans ce chapitre, mais peut-être pas autant que tu le voudrais.

Ton compliment me va droit au coeur, j'espère rester un de tes auteurs de fanfictions favoris. C'est une grande joie !

Je suis comme toi, dans les couples Yaoi, j'aime que le ''soumit'', soit un peu féminin d'apprence mais avec un caractère bien trempé et indépendant, tout en étant tendre et fragile. C'est peut être contradictoire, mais c'est comme ça que je les aime. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas commencé par une fic Yaoi sur ce fandom. Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'histoire (avant de lire ma fic) mais de manière générale, j'imagine mal un Viking accepter de se faire prendre !. A mon avis, les soumis étaient toujours des esclaves.

Donc Herger dans le rôle de ''la femme'', c'est impossible pour moi, ça peut être que Ahmed. Mais il faut arriver à l'écrire et clairement, j'ai du mal à écrire des Yaoi sans avoir d'abord transformé le personnage en femme d'abord.

Avant décrire mon autre fic, j'avais écrit une petite fic, que je n'ai pas fini et ne finirais peut-être jamais (argh faut pas être défaitiste !), en transformant Dray et Sev en femmes. C'était génial, je m'étais vraiment amusée et après, écrire la fic Yaoi était plus simple. C'est peut être incompréhensible pour toi, mais c'est comme ça que mon petit cerveau fonctionne. J'espère que avec ces deux-là, le même schéma va suivre. C'est un secret, faut pas le répéter, mais j'aime les Yaoi moi aussi ! d'ailleurs dans mes favoris, il y a beaucoup de Yaoi !

Et au fait ! ... merci de me faire de la pub (clein d'oeil), je suis ravie ! lol

******O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**La'lienth : **je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. Comme tu t'en doute, voici leur réaction à nos chers ''mâles''. Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que tu voyais la scène, mais je pense qu'elle est crédible, étant donné l'amitié qui était né entre eux et ''Ahmed''.

N'hésite pas à me faire savoir ce que tu en penses ! Merci encore de lire et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ^_^

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sora sama** : Merci d'être venu lire ma fic. Siriusxseverus me fait de la pub c'est bien. Mais maintenant il faut que je sois à la hauteur !

Tu as raison ils sont durs avec elle, mais il faut aussi les comprendre. Que savent-ils d'elle ? rien. C'est une inconnue pour eux et le secret qu'elle dissimule les rends méfiants. Herger particulièrement car il sent l'attirance qu'elle a pour lui. Je crains de te décevoir, mais je ne compte pas faire de couple Yaoi, bien que je fais quelques allusions, comme dans le chapitre 2 _(... « La compagnie d'un corps féminin te manques Herger, pour que tu en viennes à désirer un homme » me taquina Hyglak, alors même qu'il lui était plus d'une fois arrivé de passer une nuit ou deux, avec un autre homme. Comme chacun de nous. Qu'importe le sexe de son partenaire .._.), sur des relations hommes/hommes. Mais ce n'est pas le coeur principal de ''cette histoire''.

Mais puisque tu es la seconde personne à me demander un couple Yaoi sur ce fandom, je commence sérieusement à plancher sur une fic Yaoi. Ce n'est qu'un projet, mais j'ai bien envie de m'y mettre ! Attention, je ne garantie rien ! mdr ^_^

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Voilà le 3ème chapitre et le 4ème va bientôt suivre.

Au départ ils en formaient un seul, mais comme je trouvais le chap 3, trop long, j'ai coupé à un moment donné.

Je vous attend en bas !

Alternativement POV Herger et POV Mira

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : le temps des explications :**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au village, ce fut pour découvrir un endroit désert d'hommes en état de combattre et dépourvut de toutes installations défensives. Pas de barrières, pas de fossé, rien qui puisse ralentir un envahisseur.

Dans ces conditions, il était tout à fait normal qu'ils se fassent attaquer, pas besoin d'aller invoquer un démon mythique.

L'arabe chevauchait à côté de moi, silencieux. Ses yeux regardaient partout autour de lui avec curiosité. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait son monde, mais il devait être très différent.

Le Roi nous accueillit en ami, mais ses propos étaient décousus, fous.

Les bêtes qui les attaquaient ne venaient-elles pas seulement de son esprit ? Croyait-il voir un Wendel, là où il n'y avait que des hommes ?

Son peuple partageait ses craintes, mais il était si facile de faire croire à un autre ce que l'on croyait soi-même. Surtout quand on était Roi.

**« Il est malade ! »** m'écriais-je à la cantonade une fois dehors. De nombreux hochements de la tête, m'appuyèrent.

Mais Buliwyf restait imperturbable. Se tournant vers Edgtho, il lui ordonna d'aller dans la brume, à la recherche des Wendels. Je riais de le regarder partir.

Il voulait que nous fortifiions le camp et même si j'étais d'accord avec lui, dans le principe, je n'étais pas, par Thor, un fermier.

**« Moi je ne veux pas creuser de fossés. Allons les trouver et battons-nous ! »**

Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, pendant que nos amis, me soutenant et partageant mon opinion, m'appuyaient et protestaient. Nous étions venus combattre et non creuser la terre.

Tout d'un coup, notre ami Arabe se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je me tournais, vers l'endroit ou il était, au début de cette conversation à sens unique, pour découvrir l'endroit désert. Il ne me fut pas difficile de le trouver, son cheval blanc et ses longs vêtements noirs, ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Non, ma surprise fut de le découvrir dans la plaine, agenouillait au sol auprès de quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer.

**« Par tous les Dieux ! »**, m'écriais-je en me précipitant vers mon cheval, plus furieux que je ne l'avais jamais été **« que fait-il donc l'imbécile »**

Je montais sur mon cheval, pendant que mes compagnons prenaient conscience, de ce qui me mettait dans une telle colère. Alors que je partais au galop, ils se précipitèrent eux aussi vers leurs montures et me suivirent.

L'Arabe nous avait sûrement entendus venir, à moins qu'il ne soit soudain devenu sourd, mais il ne bougea pas. Je pris bien sur conscience qu'il avait enlevé son masque, puisque ce dernier était à ses pieds, facilement identifiable. Mais en cette seconde précise, je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'un imbécile, qui se mettait en danger et qui me faisait une peur de tous les diables.

Le pire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais aussi peur pour lui. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma colère.

**« L'Arabe ! »**, m'écriais-je en mettant pied à terre et en m'approchant, **« … que fais-tu don … »**

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne voyais plus son dos maintenant, mais son visage. Un visage magnifique et féminin. C'était une femme !

Mes compagnons se rapprochèrent de nous, commençant à m'interroger sur la raison de mon silence. Je n'arrivais pas m'exprimer, je ne pus que leur désigner, d'un doigt la femme brune, un genou à terre et un enfant serré contre sa poitrine. Une femme vêtue, des vêtements d'un compagnon de voyage.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et si j'avais pu rire, je ne me serais sûrement pas retenu en voyant leurs expressions. D'ailleurs je pense que nous devions former un groupe des plus comiques.

Douze fiers guerriers Vikings réputés comme ayant toujours quelque chose à dire, sauf Edgtho qui lui ne parlait presque jamais, rendus muets par une femme.

Mais Odin, quelle femme !

**« Je … cet enfant »**, balbutia-t-elle presque craintivement, n'osant pas nous fixer dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, la voir baisser la tête, les joues rouges devant d'autres hommes, me rendit furieux. J'avais envie de la saisir par le bras et de la secouer. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que son comportement timoré était irrésistible pour un homme.

Qu'apprenait-on aux femmes dans son pays ?

Skeld et Weath, furent les premiers à revenir sur terre. Ils se précipitèrent vers Eban où quel que soit son nom en réalité et arrachèrent l'enfant de son étreinte avant de commencer à lui poser des questions.

Sa timidité s'envola comme neige au soleil. Se redressant d'un bond, elle reprit le garçon effrayé dans ses bras, nous fusillant tous du regard.

**« C'est un enfant, maudits barbares »**, nous apostropha-t-elle avec fureur, **« il est effrayé ! »**

Ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon luisaient sous l'effet de sa colère, ses lèvres aussi rouges que le sang étaient plissés, dans une moue de dégout et elles m'attiraient irrésistiblement. J'avais envie de lui ôter cette expression, pour lui en voir une autre, un sourire éclatant qui laisserait entrevoir ses dents aussi claires que l'ivoire.

Si je la trouvai belle, lorsqu'elle jouait les farouches, cette guerrière qui se dressait devant moi, était plus belle encore.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

À notre retour, lorsque la Reine s'approcha pour prendre l'enfant, il se débattit et refusa de me lâcher. Les regards de mes compagnons étaient noirs. Aussi à grand renfort de cajoleries, nous parvînmes toutes deux à lui faire lâcher prise.

Je restais donc seule dans la salle, contre douze guerriers Vikings furieux, qui s'organisaient en cercle autour de moi, ne me laissaient donc aucune échappatoire.

«** Enlève le reste **», m'ordonna Buliwyf en désignant mes longs vêtements, qui m'avaient tout ce temps servi, à dissimuler mes courbes.

Sans répondre ou protester, j'obéis. Enlevant mes lourds vêtements noirs, je fus bien trop tôt, seulement vêtue de mon pantalon bouffant blanc et de mon haut de la même couleur, qui ne couvrait que ma poitrine, laissant mon ventre et mes épaules nues. Mes longs cheveux noirs cascadèrent dans mon dos en soyeuses vagues bouclées.

Leurs yeux voyagèrent sur mon corps, avec attention et je lisais en eux de la convoitise. Dans les yeux de chacun d'eux, sauf peut-être dans ceux des plus vieux.

« **Pourquoi t'être fait passer pour un homme ?** »

« **Ce n'était pas intentionnel **», commençais-je en réprimant ma peur, « **pour assurer ma sécurité, nous avions pensé, mon ami et moi que voyager en hommes, serait plus sur. **

**Ensuite les choses se sont enchainées, j'ai failli tout avouer lorsque votre oracle m'a désigné, comme le treizième guerrier, mais j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction. **

**Comme maintenant d'ailleurs **»

« **Tu as peur de nous ?** » me questionna Skeld et je voyais bien à son expression, qu'il en doutait sérieusement.

Pendant notre voyage, ils s'étaient tous rendu compte, que je ne les craignais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais gênée, pour leur dire ce que je pensai, que ça leur plaise ou pas.

« **Un peu. **

**Je ne crains pas les hommes et je sais me défendre. Mais je suis réaliste, vous êtes tous beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais m'en sortir, si vous voulez me tuer **»

«** Tu te laisserais tuer ?** » me demanda Halga dubitatif.

« **Bien sur que non ! … Je défendrais ma vie … je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir sans combattre ! **»

Voyant qu'ils ne disaient rien, je haussai les épaules et rajoutai comme seule explication.

«** Mon père voulait un fils. Il m'a donc élevé, comme si j'étais un garçon **»

« **Pourquoi as-tu été envoyé ? **» poursuivi Buliwyf.

« **Je n'ai pas eu le choix … j'ai refusé de me marier à un homme influent et j'avais le choix entre, être exilée de ma patrie ou me marier. J'ai choisi l'exil !** »

«** Pourquoi ?** » continua-t-il imperturbable.

«** Parce que je le trouvais répugnant ! … Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'une femme peut ressentir. C'est dégradant de n'être qu'une marchandise à vos yeux et puis je refuse d'épouser un homme pour lequel je n'aurais pas, au moins, du respect ! **»

« **Le nom que tu nous as donné ?** » demanda Hyglak.

«** C'est celui de mon père … et pour information « Ibn » signifie « le fils de ». Le nom que j'avais choisi été Ahmed **»

« **Ton vrai nom ? **» demanda Buliwyf.

«** Je m'appelle Mira **»

« **Mira. Puisque tu as été désigné, tu combattras avec nous. L'oracle devait savoir que tu étais une femme, cela explique son avertissement et ses instructions **»

Il regarda Herger qui debout à ses côtés, les bras croisés, fixait un point derrière moi, froidement.

«** Ses instructions ? **» je les regardais à tour de rôle.

«** Elle nous avait dit que tu serais importante pour nous et a ordonné à Herger de veiller sur toi **»

«** Veiller sur moi ? … Une seconde … je ne suis pas, une faible femme qui a besoin de protection. Je sais me battre ! **» M'écriais-je, en fusillant Buliwyf du regard.

« **Tu as du caractère en tout cas !** » s'écria Roneth en riant avant de venir me donner une bonne tape dans le dos, suivit des autres.

Je put respirer à nouveau normalement. J'étais pardonnée et ils continuaient à me traiter comme avant.

«** Merci Barbare … cela me réchauffe le cœur ! **» lui répondis-je moqueuse, déclenchant encore plus de rires.

« **En attendant elle a autant de gouaille, en femme qu'en homme ! **» constata Helfdane, ce qui accentua mon sourire.

« **Il faut lui trouver d'autres vêtements … **» commença Weath

«** Je vais m'en occuper **», l'interrompit Herger toujours sans me regarder.

« **Comme tu veux** », poursuivit Weath

« **Suis-moi **», m'ordonna Herger durement.

Mon sourire fondit devant sa sévérité. Ce n'était pas Herger. Où était l'homme, prompt à rire de toutes les situations, ou était son sourire moqueur et ses taquineries.

Je marchai derrière lui en silence. Il ne me regardait pas, agissait comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si j'étais invisible. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'ignorait. Prenait-il cette révélation plus durement que les autres, car nous parlions beaucoup avant. Se sentait-il trahi de mon secret ?

J'aurais aimé le questionner mais j'avais peur de sa réaction.

Nous entrâmes dans une maison, une femme et ses deux enfants nous accueillirent. Lorsqu'ils me virent, la surprise s'inscrivit sur leurs visages. Toujours sans me regarder, Herger leur expliqua la situation.

« **Voici Mira. Elle aurait besoin de vêtements pratiques, pour se battre, un pantalon et une chemise. Votre fils fait la même taille qu'elle, il pourrait peut-être, lui prêter quelque chose ? **»

Je regardais le fils de la femme et je du bien reconnaître que lui et moi faisions la même taille et presque la même carrure. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. J'étais un peu vexé d'avoir la taille et le corps d'un gamin de cet âge dans leur peuple. Même les femmes étaient plus grandes et larges que moi, même la Reine qui n'étais pas bien épaisse selon leurs normes.

Le garçon disparu une seconde de la pièce pour revenir plus tard, des vêtements dans ses bras. Il me les tendit en souriant et en lorgnant sur mon décolleté. Je lui aurais mis un coup sur la tête, mais je n'osais pas vraiment me faire remarquer par Herger étant donné son tempérament actuel.

La mère s'approcha de moi et me montra une porte, m'indiquant que je pourrais me changer là-bas. Lentement je m'avançais vers la porte. Avant de la franchir j'osais un regard derrière moi. Mes yeux croisèrent de Herger, enfin fixaient sur moi. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux azur et je m'en sentis bêtement heureuse.

D'elles-mêmes mes lèvres se contractèrent et je dédiais à Herger un large sourire. La porte se refermant m'empêcha de voir sa réaction, mais j'étais confiante et heureuse, heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Sur ordre de Buliwyf nous étions retourné au château. La Reine s'était avancé immédiatement vers nous et plus précisément vers Eban et l'enfant qu'elle tenait. Quand elle voulut le lui prendre, il se débattit et refusa de la lâcher. Après de nombreuses cajoleries, qui mirent à rude épreuve notre patience, Eban parvint enfin à se libérer de la poigne de l'enfant. Avec le départ de la Reine, la salle devint vide, sauf de nous.

Nous nous répartîmes en cercle dans la salle, elle au milieu. Nos visages n'exprimaient rien, se ce n'est la colère et la froideur. Nous n'aimions pas être trompés, mieux vaudrait pour elle d'avoir une excuse valable.

**« Enlève le reste »**, ordonna Buliwyf en désignant ses longs vêtements qui avaient tout ce temps servi à dissimuler ses courbes.

Sans répondre ou protester, à ma grande surprise, elle obéit. Enlevant ses lourds vêtements noirs, elle fut bientôt exposée dans toute sa gloire. Elle ne portait que pour seuls vêtements, un pantalon blanc un peu bouffant et juste une bande de la même couleur pour couvrir sa poitrine.

Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadèrent dans son dos en soyeuses vagues bouclées et je dus réfréner le désir de passer ma main en eux.

Le blanc de ses vêtements, formait un charmant contraste avec la couleur un peu plus sombre de sa peau. Elle l'avait plus claire, que son compagnon Arabe qui lui servait de traducteur au camp, mais elle ne l'avait pas aussi claire que les nôtres.

Mes yeux voyagèrent sur son corps, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle. Mes compagnons faisaient exactement comme moi. Elle ne baissait pas la tête, fière, elle supportait notre inspection sans honte et sans faillir.

Nous l'iterrogeâmes, pendant quelques instants. Elle répondait à nos questions, les unes après les autres, sans jamais hésiter. Lorsque l'un de les amis lui parlait, elle se tournait vers lui et le regardant bien en face, lui répondait sans peur.

«** Ton vrai nom ? **» demanda finalement Buliwyf, après un certain temps.

« **Je m'appelle Mira **»

« **Mira. Puisque tu as été désigné, tu combattras avec nous. L'oracle devait savoir que tu étais une femme, cela explique son avertissement et ses instructions **»

Buliwyf me jeta un regard, pour savoir si je voulais parler. Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir, je ne voulais pas encore lui parler, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni comment me comporter.

«** Ses instructions ? **» demanda-t-elle curieuse en nous regardant l'un après l'autre.

« **Elle nous avait dit que tu serais importante pour nous et a ordonné à Herger de veiller sur toi** »

«** Veiller sur moi ? … Une seconde … je ne suis une faible femme qui a besoin de protection. Je sais me battre !** » S'écria-t-elle scandalisée.

La seule idée d'être considérée comme incapable de se défendre, semblait pire pour elle que le risque de la mort. Je n'avais pas besoin, de regarder les autres, pour savoir qu'ils approuvaient un tel courage. Elle parlait comme un guerrier Viking et non comme une femme fragile.

« **Tu as du caractère en tout cas ! **» s'écria Roneth en riant, en se rapprochant d'elle.

«** Merci Barbare … cela me réchauffe le cœur ! **», lui répondit-elle en souriant narquoisement. La moquerie que l'on voyait dans ses yeux et sur son visage, déclencha une salve de rire.

Dans ce visage de femme, auquel nous n'étions pas habitués, nous retrouvions l'Arabe de notre voyage, que nous étions tous venus à considérer comme un frère, un ami. La colère qui nous habitait nous quitta définitivement. Elle était pardonnée et plus encore, acceptée.

«** En attendant elle a autant de gouaille en femme qu'en homme ! »**, Helfdane s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une tape énergique sur l'épaule.

«** Il faut lui trouver d'autres vêtements …** » commença Weath.

«** Je vais m'en occuper **», les interrompis-je sans la regarder.

«** Comme tu veux **» acheva-t-il en m'observant.

«** Suis moi** », lui ordonnais-je, plus durement que je ne le souhaitais.

Elle me suivit sans parler et sans protester. Sa timidité était revenue, dès l'instant où elle avait été seule avec moi. C'était comme si la présence des autres, lui redonnait tout son courage, alors que la mienne le faisait fondre.

Je la dirigeai vers une maison, que je savais habiter par une veuve et ses deux enfants. Son fils ainé devait faire la taille de ma jeune amie et je pensais que ses vêtements devraient lui aller.

La veuve nous accueillit en souriant, jetant de temps à autre un regard curieux sur Mira. Ses fils eux ne se gênaient pas pour la dévisager, l'ainé surtout.

« **Voici Mira. Elle aurait besoin de vêtements pratiques, pour se battre, un pantalon et une chemise. Votre fils fait la même taille qu'elle, il pourrait peut-être, lui prêter quelque chose ?** »

La veuve hocha la tête devant mon explication et se tournant vers son fils lui ordonna d'aller chercher, un pantalon propre et une chemise, pour Mira. Il décolla à toute vitesse, revenant quelque seconde plus tard avec ce qui lui était demandé. Ignorant sa mère qui allait prendre les habits de ses mains, il se rapprocha de Mira et en profitant pour laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur sa poitrine.

En voyant cela, je dus me retenir de lui donner une bonne gifle. Comment osait-il ?

Mira prit les vêtements et se dirigea vers une porte, que lui avait indiquée la mère. Avant de franchir le seuil de celle-ci, elle se tourna vers lui. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux, mais cela avait dû lui plaire, puisqu'elle lui dédia un large sourire. Ses lèvres s'étaient relevées délicieusement, pour lui offrir le spectacle éclatant de ses dents blanches.

La porte se ferma sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, autre que la dévisager, foudroyé sur place. Un léger rire à sa gauche le ramena sur terre. Tournant sa tête, il constata que la veuve le regardait en souriant, ayant sans doute parfaitement compris le chemin tortueux de ses pensées.

Que n'aurait-il donné en cet instant pour être seul avec elle ?

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Dans la petite maison, n'était entendu que le raclement des sièges, lorsque quelqu'un se levait, le craquement du bois dans l'âtre et le sifflement de la marmite sur le feu.

Herger était debout près de la fenêtre, immobile comme une statue. La mère de famille ne faisait pas attention à lui bien trop occupé a ses tâches quotidiennes et aussi, trop ancrée dans sa douleur.

Elle avait bien remarqué le regard du guerrier sur sa jeune et belle compagne. Un regard chargé de désir et d'amour. Il pouvait bien, ne pas encore s'en être rendu compte, mais pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ces deux-là finiraient ensemble.

Ses fils d'habitude prompts à se chahuter l'un l'autre étaient, pour une fois, calmes. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la présence intimidante du guerrier blond ou celle de la jeune femme, dans la pièce a côté, mais elle en remerciait les Dieux. Depuis la mort de son époux aux mains de ces démons mangeur de morts, elle peinait à les contenir.

Un bruit se fit entendre à côté et la porte derrière laquelle la belle jeune femme avait disparu s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Mira fit quelque pas dans la pièce, un peu intimidée d'être dévisagée de la sorte par les quatre personnes dans la maisonnée. La mère était debout de l'autre côtée de la pièce, des ustensiles dans les mains et un torchon sur son épaule droite. Ses fils étaient assis à la table, les têtes relevaient vers elle, leurs regards fixés sans ciller droit sur elle.

Et Herger, debout près de la fenêtre, s'était tourné vers elle en l'entendant. Le jour venant derrière lui, formait autour de sa tête de cheveux d'or, un halo clair. Son visage était dans l'ombre, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits, mais en le voyant, son cœur battit furieusement.

Ils remercièrent la brave femme et quittèrent sa maison. Côte à côte, ils remontèrent l'allée centrale du village. Ils ne faisaient pas grand cas, des regards qu'ils attiraient et se dirigeaient en direction de la maison du Roi, ou leurs amis les attendaient.

De temps en temps, leurs bras se frôlaient, leur donnant mutuellement la chair de poule. Aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas et engager la conversation. Le silence s'était installé entre eux et curieusement ni l'un ni l'autre, n'en étaient gênés. Du coin de l'œil, à l'insu de l'autre, ils se surveillaient mutuellement.

Herger avala anxieusement la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge, en la voyant apparaître. Les vêtements du garçon la moulaient, comme une seconde peau, ne laissant rien à l'imagination d'un homme. D'autant plus si ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'inspiration.

Le pantalon en cuir étreignait ses jambes et ses reins de si près, que rien pas même une feuille d'arbre ne pourrait se glisser entre le vêtement et sa peau. La chemise blanche, un peu ouverte au col, laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine.

Un choix sûrement à dessin de la part du jeune garçon, qui avait eu toutes les peines du monde de quitter ses seins des yeux. Tout comme le pantalon, elle moulait le corps de Mira comme une seconde peau, permettant à quiconque qui regarderait, de dessiner des yeux sa silhouette harmonieuse, de son ventre plat à sa gorge fine.

À chaque frôlement de leur bras, il devait se retenir de la saisir et de la tourner vers lui, pour coller leurs corps l'un à l'autre et s'emparer de ses lèvres rouges et pècheresses.

Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Ils étaient venus combattre des monstres et non pas batifoler dans le foin, en dépit de ce que son corps désirait. Et puis, il lui faudrait un jour retourner chez elle et le quitter. À quoi cela servirait-il de faire un pas vers elle, de l'avoir peut-être quelques nuits pour lui seul, quand il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder.

Si elle n'était qu'une femme, comme toutes les autres, il ne s'embarrasserait pas ainsi. Il la prendrait et satisferait ses envies, sans penser à l'avenir. Mais elle n'était pas les autres. Elle était différente. Malgré son apparente fragilité, il y avait un feu en elle, un brasier incandescent qu'il rêvait de calmer et qui inspirait le respect, à leurs compagnons et à lui-même.

Sa façon de parler, de les défier et de vouloir combattre, plus raffinés que les leurs, était tout de même semblable. Elle était un guerrier dans le cœur. Et il ne pouvait pas la traiter comme il traitait les femmes. Elle méritait mieux, elle méritait son respect.

Inconsciemment sa main gauche frôla le collier à son cou, se souvenant des paroles de l'oracle, lorsqu'elle le lui avait donné. S'était-elle douté de ce qui était en train de naitre en lui, pour la jeune femme. Savait-elle avant même leur départ, qu'il serait des mois plus tard, empreint de doutes et d'hésitations. Ce n'était pas son genre, de tergiverser ainsi. Lui il était plutôt du genre à agir, sans se soucier de rien.

Elle lui avait dit qu'avant la fin de ce combat, il en aurait besoin. Le message était clair, elle l'avait vu le donner à quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas forcément elle. Même si tout en lui, lui hurlait que c'était le cas. Même lorsqu'il la croyait homme, elle était constamment dans ses pensées. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte elle était devenue importante pour lui.

Mais en avait-elle conscience ?

Pourrait-il prendre le risque de la froisser, avec les sentiments qu'il commençait à développer ?

Tout en marchant et en réfléchissant, Herger osa jeter un coup d'œil, à la femme à ses côtés. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, avant qu'elle détourne la tête le feu aux joues. Un sourire, impossible à réprimer, crispa ses lèvres devant sa réaction.

Il ne pouvait pas encore prendre de risque. Il n'était pas sur lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait. Si vraiment ils étaient destinés à se trouver, ses sentiments ne disparaitraient pas du jour au lendemain. Ils devraient même aller en s'accroissant. Il allait attendre et l'observer, observer ses réactions en sa présence à la recherche d'un geste, un signe qu'elle pouvait retourner ses sentiments.

Elle rougissait beaucoup en sa présence et était plus timide envers lui qu'envers les autres. Ça devait être encourageant. Il savait qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie et ne le détestait pas, donc elle ne rougissait pas de colère. Il ne pouvait que supposer que sa réserve envers lui, ne soit que le résultat de son propre attrait.

* * *

Coucou,

Ravie que vous soyez encore là.

J'espère que les machos ne vous ont pas déçus et même que vous commencez en en aimer un plus que les autres. Je ne compte pas Herger dans le lot, lui il est à part !

On se revoit à la page suivante ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 : ce sont eux ?

Voici comme promis, le chapitre 4. C'est la suite du chapitre 3, presque un seul et même chapitre, mais je trouvait qu'ensemble c'était trop long.

Maintenant, la suite va être rapide à écrire je pense, parce qu'on entre dans le coeur de l'action et là ça va déménager !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Est-ce eux ?**_

**A**vant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient rejoint leurs compagnons. À leur entrée, tous se tournèrent vers eux et certains allèrent même jusqu'à siffler en la voyant.

Herger observa sa réaction.

En entendant les voix des autres, elle releva la tête et roula des yeux devant les pitreries des plus jeunes.

Tout le monde était, debout autour d'une table, penché sur une carte du village. Pendant leur absence les autres avaient commencé à réfléchir sur les travaux qu'il faudrait effectuer pour protéger le village.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux et les rejoignirent. Herger put difficilement retenir son sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle le suivait délibérément et se mettait à côté de lui en dépit d'autres places ailleurs, plus proches de l'entrée.

Prise entre Helfdane et lui, leurs corps se frôlaient encore, à leur plus grand plaisir.

Buliwyf n'avait rien manqué de la scène et surtout de la réaction de son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Herger, que ce dernier intercepta et hocha la tête, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la carte.

Il savait ce qui se passait et il donnait à son ami l'autorisation de faire comme bon lui semblait.

Pour lui aussi les propos de l'oracle étaient bien vivaces dans son esprit. Avec la révélation de la journée et la découverte de l'identité réelle de leur ami arabe, les mots énigmatiques prenaient, à la lumière des comportements des deux principaux protagonistes, toutes leurs ampleurs.

Si cela était la volonté des Dieux, nul ne pourrait s'y opposer. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que ses amis n'en souffrent pas.

Ses yeux quittèrent la carte pour se poser sur Mira qui inconsciente continuait sa conversation ou plutôt sa gouaille avec Helfdane. Ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille.

D'ailleurs constata-t-il, ils s'entendaient tous très bien avec elle. Sa présence leur donnait, du baume au cœur.

Dans l'avenir un choix difficile se présenterait à elle. Celui de rester avec eux et de devenir l'une des leurs ou celui de partir et de retourner dans son pays.

Pour son ami, il espérait qu'elle choisisse la première option.

Herger n'était pas encore vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais il se comportait différemment avec elle qu'avec aucune autre femme de leurs connaissances.

Il était plus modéré, plus réfléchi et plus sérieux.

Tout le monde dans le groupe l'avait remarqué. C'est pourquoi en dépit de sa grande beauté, chacun de ceux qui n'avait pas de femme, resterait à l'écart de Mira.

Pour le moment et sans preuve du contraire, elle était à Herger.

La Reine les avait rejoint pendant leur discussion. Elle venait voir Mira. Le garçon refusait toujours de parler. Effrayé à chaque fois qu'on le questionnait, il posait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour en écarter les sons.

Elle espérait qu'avec Mira il aurait le courage de dire quelques mots. Au moment où elle l'avait emmené, il semblait beaucoup l'aimer.

Buliwyf n'eut pas besoin de donner le moindre ordre. Lorsque la reine eut fini de parler, Mira s'écarta immédiatement de Herger et des autres et se dirigea vers elle.

**« Je ne suis pas sure d'être d'une grande aide. Au début il avait peur de moi, à cause de mon masque. **

**Je pense qu'il s'est raccroché à moi, parce qu'il a compris que je n'étais pas un monstre mais une femme **»

**« Il y a plus que cela **», répondit la Reine en la regardant dans les yeux, « **vous ressemblez à sa mère »**

**« Pardon ? »**

Les autres commencèrent à s'écarter de la table et s'avancer vers elles, attentifs.

**« Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle. Vous êtes plus belle et plus jeune, mais je pense qu'en vous voyant il … »**

**« Il a pensé à sa mère »**, fini Mira comprenant ce à quoi la Reine pensait.

« **Oui »**

**« Nous pouvons toujours essayer »**, Mira se tourna vers les autres et surtout vers Buliwyf qui était le chef de leur expédition, **« peut-être pourrait-il nous donner des renseignements sur ces choses ! »**, dit-elle à son attention.

Buliwyf hocha la tête et Mira et la Reine quittèrent la pièce. Elles pensaient toutes les deux que la présence de guerriers armés empêcherait le petit de parler, donc ils furent tous interdits de les suivre.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Mira fut conduite dans une chambre, à l'intérieur il y avait deux autres femmes.

L'une d'elles, la plus jeune, Olga était belle et blonde. Sa silhouette était harmonieuse et délicate. Elle devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes.

En les voyant, elles s'écartèrent toutes les deux de l'enfant qui secouait la tête en grimaçant. Elles ne firent pas attention à la Reine, mais fixaient Mira avec attention.

Cette dernière, ne fit aucunement attention à elles. Elle passa devant elles sans vraiment les voir et s'agenouilla au côté de l'enfant.

Le petit ne l'avait pas encore vu, étant donné que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'il refusait de les ouvrir.

**« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »** demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier, juste par curiosité et pour qu'il entende sa voix.

**« Il s'appelle Éric »**, répondit Olga.

Mira la regarda une seconde avant de se retourner vers le jeune Éric. Comme elle l'espérait, ne reconnaissant pas la voix, il avait ouvert les yeux et la fixait.

Il dut la reconnaître, car il lui dédia un magnifique sourire et se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

Mira se leva brièvement, le tenant toujours contre elle, et s'assit sur le lit, le prenant sur ses genoux et le berçant, comme sa mère devait le faire lorsqu'il se faisait mal.

Petit à petit les larmes se tarirent et il resta simplement dans ses bras, profitant de sa tendresse et de sa chaleur.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains, Mira attira son attention. Il sortit la tête du creux de sa nuque et la regarda. D'une voix aussi douce que possible, elle l'interrogea.

**« Bonjour Éric »**, commença-t-elle doucement en lui souriant.

Le petit lui rendit timidement son sourire, **« je m'appelle Mira. **

**Je sais que ça va être très dur pour toi, mais j'aurais besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions pour moi. **

**Tu penses en être capable ? »**

Le petit réfléchi quelques minutes et secoua la tête, en reniflant.

**« Merci Éric. Tu es très courageux. Pourquoi es-tu venu au château ? »**

**« Pas autre endroit »**, répondit le garçon d'une voix encore fluette et pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Mira ne l'interrompit pas, elle resta silencieuse lui permettant de chercher ses mots.

À leurs côtés, les trois autres femmes se tenaient debout, anxieusement elles jouaient avec les bordures de leurs robes ou leurs mains. Olga se mordit les lèvres, se retenant d'intervenir, sous l'œil noir de sa Reine.

**« Tous morts ! »** continua Éric en recommençant à pleurer.

**« Tes parents Éric ? »**, questionna Mira en lui caressant le dos.

Le petit hocha encore une foi la tête. Mira se mordit la lèvre de fureur.

Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine, pour ce pauvre enfant d'avoir perdu sa famille, d'une manière aussi tragique.

Elle allait laisser la conversation telle qu'elle lorsque le petit murmura un autre mot, un mot qui figea de peur les autres femmes.

**« Wendel ! »**

Il se jeta ensuite sur elle et la serra de toutes ses forces. Après de longues minutes, vaincue par la fatigue, son étreinte se relâcha et elle parvint à se libérer.

Elle le remit au lit et le borda en souriant tristement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le visage des autres femmes pour savoir que ce dernier mot, **« Wendel »**, ne présageait rien de bon.

Les laissant elle retourna dans la grande salle où ses compagnons l'attendaient impatiemment.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

D'eux, elle eut une réaction similaire.

**« Les Wendels ! »** s'écria Herger lorsqu'elle eut fini de relater ce que le garçon avait dit, « **tu es sure que c'est ce qu'il a dit ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas sourde »**, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant, **« … et puis vu la réaction que la Reine et les autres femmes ont eues, je ne peux pas me tromper »**

Leurs visages étaient fermés, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de rire.

**« Qui y a-t-il ? »**

**« Le Roi avait donc dit vrai »**, poursuivi Herger comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

**« Ne me faite pas me répéter ! **»

**« Ont les appellent les mangeurs de morts »**, répondit Herger en se tournant vers elle, pendant que quelque-uns, les jeunes surtout, se levaient et marchaient furieusement autour de la pièce ou se contentaient d'écouter, comme Rethel, Halga et Buliwyf, **« ils tuent les hommes, les femmes et les enfants. **

**Ils emportent toujours les têtes et dévorent les corps »**

**« Dévorent les corps **», répéta Mira lentement et avec une pointe de peur, **« ce sont des cannibales ? »**

Herger n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Skeld, s'interrompant dans ses cent pas, s'interposa entre eux et s'écria furieux.

**« Ce sont des démons ! … Des êtres mi-hommes, mi-créatures ! »**

Il recommença ensuite à marcher furieusement sous les yeux des autres.

C'était la première fois, hormis ce soit là où elle l'avait insulté, qu'elle le voyait autant agité.

**« Il faut construire ces remparts »**, tout le monde se tourna vers Buliwyf qui venait de parler

**« Nous n'aurons jamais le temps avant la nuit »**, répliqua Rethel en regardant dehors.

**« C'est vrai, il fait nuit dans quelques heures »**, poursuivi Herger.

**« Ce soir nous devrons nous en passer »**, répliqua Buliwyf, **« il faut tout de même aller voir dans la maison de ce garçon. **

**Vous cinq **» appela-t-il Edgtho, Roneth, Rethel, Helfdane et Ragnar **« allez voir ce qu'il en est. Je doute que vous ayez le moindre indice, mais essayons toujours. **

**Nous … »** continua-t-il en regardant les autres, alors que ceux désignés se dirigeaient vers la porte, **« … nous allons voir comment nous organiser pour ce soir »**

Alors que Mira allait les suivre, Herger lui saisit le bras et l'entraina à part.

**« Que ce passe t-il ? »**

**« Il te faut une arme. Suis-moi, nous allons voir si nous pouvons t'en trouver une plus à ta taille »**, répondit-il en regardant la lourde épée qu'il lui avait donnée sur la plage d'un œil critique.

**« Si tu me conduis à un forgeron, je serais m'en faire une »**

Herger la regarda un sourcil levé, pour voir si elle se moquait de lui.

Comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse, il haussa les épaules et l'invita à le suivre en riant.

Ils n'avaient pas encore le temps, mais il espérait que pour ce soir ils arriveraient à lui en trouver une plus convenable. Ensuite il l'aiderait à en faire une parfaite.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Lorsque les cinq revinrent ils confirmèrent ce que l'enfant avait dit. Le massacre ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre des Wendels.

Il n'y avait pas de têtes et les corps étaient dévorés.

Le garçon ne leur avait échappé que par miracle.

**« Les fermiers disent qu'ils viennent avec la brume »** rajouta Hyglak à la fin du rapport de Edgtho.

Herger haussa les sourcils et un pli moqueur aux lèvres commenta **« alors s'il y a du brouillard, ils vont s'approcher ! »**

Mira le regarda et s'en apercevant Herger lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire. Elle se détourna de lui, en roulant des yeux, mais elle souriait aussi.

Vous pouviez compter sur lui pour détendre une atmosphère pesante !

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Bien plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous en compagnie du Roi et de son peuple dans la grande salle.

**« Ces terres sont à nous »** disait le Roi, **« ils sont en train de nous chasser. Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi. À l'origine nous avions construit … »**

Mira ne regardait pas le Roi, au contraire de tous les autres, curieusement elle suivait des yeux Rethel, qui dans son dos et à l'étage en compagnie du plus jeune de leur expédition, Haltaf, allumaient les torches des murs.

**« … Et fermes à perte de vue »**, continuait le Roi.

**« Que s'est-il passé pour les villages plus au nord ? »** demanda Buliwyf.

Mira quitta des yeux Rethel et Haltaf pour se retourner vers la conversation se déroulant en bout de table.

**« Estovick a été brulé »** répondit le Roi en se tournant vers sa femme.

**« Il y a deux ans »** précisa-t-elle.

**« … Il y a deux ans, oui … deux ans c'est cela »** répéta le Roi en hochant la tête et en se tournant vers Buliwyf.

Buliwyf regarda brièvement la Reine, un message muet passant entre eux.

**« … Et en ce qui concerne les autres »**, poursuivi le Roi sans rien remarquer, **« nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ! … ça va faire des mois »**

Olga que Mira avait rencontré dans la chambre du jeune Éric s'approcha, une cruche pleine dans les bras, de Helfdane.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut le servir, il posa sa main sur son verre pour l'en empêcher.

Mira assise juste en face de lui le remarqua avec stupeur.

**« Vous ne buvez rien ce soir ? **», demanda-t-elle en chuchotant à Herger assis à sa droite.

**« Non nous ne buvons rien ce soir »** lui répondit-il haussant les épaules avec mépris et sans se tourner vers elle.

Sa voix n'était pas rieuse comme d'habitude. Il était tendu et sérieux. Ils l'étaient tous.

À l'extérieur, parmi les arbres, une ombre coiffée d'une peau d'ours et de deux paires de cornes, observait avec attention, le palais dans lequel une à une, les torches, s'éteignaient.

Deux yeux se distinguaient dans l'obscurité, deux yeux assoiffés de mort et de sang.

À sa taille pendait une petite statuette d'une femme sans tête, ni jambe. Seul son buste, large et à forte poitrine. La mère.

**« Mais lors qu'arrive l'aube »**, continuait Hrothgar, **« … et que le sol est jonché de corps … »**, Buliwyf releva la tête pour le regarder, regarder dans ses yeux écarquillés et fous.

**« Ce gentilhomme à tout du guerrier »**, interrompit un jeune homme roux, **« … et il est tout à fait évident qu'il est très brave »**, poursuivit-il moqueur, **« mais pour affronter les Wendels il va surtout avoir besoin de chance »** termina-t-il en souriant moqueur à Buliwyf.

**« Il arrive que la chance puisse sauver un homme »**, répliqua Buliwyf sans prendre la peine de regarder l'impertinent, **« s'il a suffisamment de courage »**

Mira qui observait la scène de sa place, se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Herger.

**« Qui est cet homme ? »** questionna-t-elle en murmurant.

**« C'est le fils du Roi »** l'informa Herger avec mépris.

**« Passe une nuit à les attendre ! … Et ensuite tu parleras de courage »**, furieux le fils du Roi se penchait sur la table et montrait les dents comme un chien enragé.

**« Je le remercie de son conseil … mais je n'ai pas entendu narrer les exploits de ce seigneur … excepté une grande part, à la mort de ses frères »**

Le fils du Roi se leva furieux, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Près d'elle, Mira apercevait ses compagnons se crisper et porter eux aussi leurs mains à leurs armes.

Impulsivement, elle posa sa main sur celle de Herger pour le retenir.

Surpris il se tourna vers elle et regarda leurs mains. Rougissante, elle retira sa main, qu'elle croisa avec l'autre, sur ses genoux.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était le sourire de Herger en la regardant et la lueur de joie dans ses yeux bleus.

**« Assieds-toi et tais-toi ! »**, intervint le Roi, **« ils sont tous mes invités à ce qui est encore ma table ! »**

Son fils le regarda quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de quitter avec fureur la table. Buliwyf prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, moqueur.

**« Il y a un témoin »**, poursuivit le Roi, **« de ce qu'il y a eu à Estovick »**

Deux hommes se levèrent et disparurent par une porte. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils soutenaient un vieil homme faible et borgne.

Son visage était défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices. De là où elle était Mira pu reconnaître des coups de griffes.

Il fut assis su un tabouret. Les guerriers se postèrent face à lui. Mira se retrouva assise devant Herger. Dans son dos elle sentait sa respiration.

« **J'ai vu de près la chose qui m'a fait perdre mon œil »** commença t-il sous l'attention de tous, « **des dents-de-lion, une tête d'ours et des griffes capables de déchiqueter tout ce qui passe à leur portée … »**

Mira n'avait pas envie de croire ces fariboles, car le tableau peint lui semblait si peu réaliste. Herger se pencha vers elle et à l'oreille lui murmura, les mains posées juste au-dessus de ses coudes.

**« écoute bien ce qu'il dit. Cela te préparera pour ce soir »**. Elle ne put que hocher la tête alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

**« … Ils viennent la nuit dans la brume, lorsque tout est noir et ils ont l'air d'y voir très bien ! »**

**« Est-ce qu'ils se déplacent sur deux ou quatre pattes ? »**, l'interrompit Buliwyf

**« à quatre pattes ou à deux pattes on dirait qu'ils sont mi-hommes, mi-ours »**

À l'extérieur, Edgtho revenait. Avec son cheval, il sautait sans difficultés les petites barrières qui protégeaient bien faiblement le village.

**« Pour ma part je ne sais rien de plus »**, acheva l'homme avant de se reprendre brusquement, **« ah si ! … J'ai vu le dragon luciole. Il est apparu la dernière nuit. **

**Je l'ai vu descendre lentement les collines à travers la brume en ondulant, aussi long qu'une centaine de navires ! »**

Edgtho se glissa derrière Buliwyf et lui dit à l'oreille pas assez faiblement pour que ceux à leurs côtés n'entendent pas.

**« Il y a du brouillard »**

D'un signe de tête à la Reine cette dernière se leva et prévint les femmes et les enfants de se mettre en sureté.

Le roi se redressa et demanda son armure. Mira ne manqua pas le regard qui passa entre la Reine et Buliwyf.

**« Mon seigneur … les enfants ont besoin de protection. Si nous faiblissons vous serez là, en arrière garde pour les arrêter »**

Le Roi le regarda dubitatif, avant de se tourner vers sa Reine qui le regardait inquiète. Puis hochant la tête, vaincu, il consentit en souriant doucement.

Il n'était pas dupe, mais acceptait l'excuse.

Les portes furent fermées et bloquées pendant que les habitants se cachaient. Petit à petit la salle se déserta.

À l'écart pendant ce temps, Mira observait ses amis, se mettre à plusieurs pour pousser les énormes battants et soulever les poutres en bois qui serviraient à retenir l'entrée fermée.

* * *

Voilà, deux chapitres en une journée, faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite. Pas trop longtemps, je m'y met de suite, mais au moins quelques jours !

Laissez un commentaire please


	5. Chapter 5 : affrontements et premier pas

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, c'est leur premier combat !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont postés un commentaire ou ceux ayant mis ma fic en alerte ou favoris. J'en suis flattée !**

**Cette fic sera très bientôt fini, il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire au brouillon. Donc vous connaitrez le dénouement ! Cela me permettra ensuite de me consacrer à mon autre histoire.**

**Dès qu'un chapitre sera tapé sur l'ordinateur je le posterais, donc peut-être le chapitre 6 et les autres vont bientôt venir.**

**Merci encore de la lire ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : premiers affrontements et premier pas :**

**T**out le monde s'était couché, seul les treize, venus d'au-delà des mers, étaient encore debout.

**« Comment pouvez-vous dormir à un moment comme celui-ci ? »** demanda Mira plus tard, alors qu'elle observait avec stupeur ses compagnons préparer leurs couchettes.

Elle tenait à la main, une épée plus légère et plus petite que celle que lui avait donnée Herger au bateau.

Elle n'était pas encore satisfaite, mais comme il y avait eu tant de choses à faire en peu de temps, elle n'avait pas retardé Herger et espérait s'en contenter.

Demain par contre, d'une façon où d'une autre, elle aurait gain de cause. De toute façon cette épée était bien mieux que l'autre. Au moins elle pourrait la manier.

**« Le grand ancêtre a façonné notre destin il y a bien longtemps »**, lui répondit Herger assis sur sa couche en levant la tête vers elle, **« essaie de te cacher dans un trou de souris »**, d'un geste il écarta la couverture, de la couchette à ses côtés, en l'invita à s'y assoir, **« tu ne vivras pas plus longtemps que prévu … ton destin est écrit »**, il s'allongea sur le côté face à elle et les yeux fermés poursuivi,** « la peur n'apporte rien à l'homme … »** il ouvrit un œil **« ou à la femme … sache le ! ».**

Mira ne put se retenir de sourire de lassitude, devant cette réponse si prévisible de la part de cet homme. L'imitant elle se coucha, face à lui et ferma les yeux.

Les torches brûlaient aux murs, au centre de la salle, onze silhouettes en rond dormaient.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

La salle était silencieuse, sauf pour les ronflements des hommes. Mira qui s'était endormi, se réveilla brusquement et se redressa le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La main de Herger jaillit sur elle et la plaqua brusquement au sol, la tenant juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, de sa main gauche.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute balayé sa main et hurlé sur lui, mais des sons venant de l'extérieur et le fait, qu'elle remarqua que tous les autres faisaient semblant de dormir, en alerte, retinrent sa plainte.

Rethel était perché comme un faucon, à l'étage supérieur. Il fixait les portes, son arc en main prêt à décocher une flèche.

De derrière les portes, on pouvait apercevoir des ombres mouvantes. Un à un les hommes portèrent la main à leurs épées ou leurs haches, tendus, ils attendaient.

**« Quand ils arriveront »** chuchota Herger, **« nous formerons un cercle, au centre de la pièce, en se mettant chacun dos à dos »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûre de faire le poids »** répondit-elle tendue

**« Tu le sauras bientôt petite sœur. Bas toi et reste en vie ! »** Répliqua Herger en attrapant son épée d'une main.

De son autre main, il se saisit de la sienne et obligea ses doigts à se refermer sur le pommeau de l'épée.

Il pressa sa main quelques secondes avant de la relâcher et de saisir sa propre épée.

Un violent bruit se fit entendre de derrière eux. La porte vola en éclat et des ombres effrayantes, se glissèrent par l'ouverture. Mira se leva d'un bond en criant, tout comme les autres.

Avec la brume pénétrèrent d'étranges créatures qui poussaient des cris de bêtes, elles avaient des corps d'hommes et des têtes d'ours.

Ils grognaient comme des animaux, mais leurs armes, leur stratégie militaire parfaite, étaient semblables à celles des êtres humains.

Le reste ne fut qu'une grande cacophonie. Il en venait de partout. Debout en cercle, ils tentaient de repousser leurs assaillants.

Mira fut repoussée contre un mur, par un Wendel et d'un mouvement ample du bras, il balança sa massue, lui arrachant son épée sous l'impact. Il était bien plus fort, qu'elle le pensait au départ et son aspect la paralysait.

Elle parvint de justesse à éviter un coup de griffe meurtrier, avant d'être saisie et jetée contre le mur violemment. Sous la force de l'impact elle ne réussit pas à retenir un cri de douleur.

Le Wendel s'avançait vers elle pour la finir. Rampant aussi vite que possible, elle se saisit de son épée, heureusement toute proche et se retournant, elle empala, juste à temps, la créature.

Le cri d'agonie qu'il poussa était effrayant.

Elle se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Pendant ce temps les autres se battaient parfois contre plusieurs Wendels, en même temps.

Ils tuaient et repoussaient avec brio, mais pour certains ces combats furent funestes.

Alors que Hyglak en avait repoussé deux, un autre se jeta sur lui et de ses griffes lui trancha la gorge. Il tomba à genoux et un autre saisi sa tête et dans un craquement sinistre l'arracha de ses épaules.

D'autres cris furent entendus jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ne restait que le son de leurs respirations laborieuses.

Appuyés contre les battants arrachés des portes, ils reprenaient tous difficilement leur respiration.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, pour s'assurer que tout le monde était là. Pendant un instant,

Herger n'aperçut pas Mira et il s'empara d'une torche pour la trouver. Il l'aperçut, dans une alcôve de la salle à l'abri des regards, à genoux aux côtés d'un Wendel.

Le seul qui n'avait pas été emporté. Celui qu'elle avait tué, à l'abri des siens.

**« Ah ! »**, s'écria Herger heureux en la voyant, **« elle ne s'est pas sauvée … elle est là ! »**

Il se glissa à ses côtés et la releva. Attrapant son menton dans sa main, il tourna son visage vers lui et éclairé par la torche qu'il tenait, l'inspecta avec minutie.

En voyant qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée, il poussa un soupir soulagé.

Mira lui sourit heureuse de le voir en bonne santé et ils auraient pu rester ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, si Roneth ne les avaient pas interrompus

**« Voilà Hyglak »**, cria Roneth près d'un corps sanglant,** « et Ragnar est un peu plus loin ! »**

**« Y a-t-il les têtes ? »**, interrogea Herger en fixant toujours Mira

**« Non ! »**

**« Ah ! »**, il grimaça avant de poursuivre, **« ils prennent les têtes, ils prennent toujours les têtes »**

**« Je n'en vois aucun »**, vint l'exclamation de Helfdane de l'autre côté de la salle

**« De quoi ? **» demanda Herger

**« De ceux que nous avons tués ... je ne vois aucun corps »**

**« Je suis pourtant sur d'en avoir blessé deux à mort »**, s'exclama Skeld, d'un coin opposé

**« Nous avons tous eu un au moins »**, ajouta Weath **« même Mira en a eu un ! »**

**« … Et il y est encore »**, s'écria Herger **« Mira en a eu un et ils ne l'ont pas emporté ! »**

Tous se précipitèrent vers eux. Du pied Halga, retourna le cadavre et approchant la torche, ils l'inspectèrent attentivement.

De la pointe de son épée, Helfdane repoussa la tête d'ours, qui dissimulait le visage de leur ennemi.

**« On dirait le rejeton d'une bête et d'un humain ! **», Weath s'approchait et se penchant examina plus attentivement l'homme mort.

Son visage était peint en noir, seules quelques lignes rouges sur son visage accentuaient ses traits, sans doute pour leur donner un aspect plus féroce.

**« C'est un humain »**, dit Mira la voix enrouée. Tous levèrent la tête vers elle et la regardèrent.

Elle semblait un peu secouée.

**« ça va petite sœur ? »**, demanda Herger.

**« Oui. Il m'a jeté contre le mur. C'est encore douloureux ! »**

**« De toute façon humain ou pas »**, intervint Buliwyf en examinant le sang séché sur son épée, **« Leur sang est aussi rouge que le nôtre ! Nous devons les tuer. »**

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait enfin, la fortification du camp commençait.

Étant une femme, ces messieurs lui épargnèrent le terrible travail de creuser le fossé, mais en revanche, ils lui demandèrent de tailler des pieux.

Avant de se lancer dans cette tâche Mira attrapa les deux épées qu'elle avait en sa possession. Celle que Herger lui avait donnée au bateau, qui était la plus longue et l'autre épée plus courte, qu'elle avait utilisée lors du combat.

Elle rejoignit Skeld, à la forge et prenant sa place devant la meule, entreprit de transformer ses épées, impropres pour elles, en de vraies épées de guerres, qu'elle pourrait manier sans souci.

Une fois fait, elle se dirigea fière d'elle, vers les poteaux qu'elle devait tailler. Skeld qui l'avait regardé faire, la suivit et par la même occasion ameuta Roneth et Halga qui creusaient tout près.

Les trois hommes abandonnant leur labeur, la suivirent et s'appuyant sur leurs pelles ou pioche, ils attendaient le spectacle.

En la voyant arriver et surtout en voyant les épées, Weath qui faisait sa pause, pendant que Herger le remplaçait et mangeait un morceau, se moqua.

**« Donnez des épées à une Arabe et elle en fera des couteaux **»

Mira ne perdit pas son sourire. Empoignant la plus longue des épées, elle fendit l'air avec précision deux fois de suite. Le poteau était parfaitement taillé en une pointe mortelle.

Désormais aucun d'eux ne riait.

**« C'est mieux ! **», elle regardait le poteau taillé, satisfaite.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle jongla quelques secondes avec son épée, avant d'en poser la pointe contre la gorge de Weath. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui cligna de l'œil.

Satisfaite, Mira se remit au travail et tailla les pieux, sous les yeux encore sidérés des Vikings aux alentours.

Lorsqu'elle manipulait les autres épées, celles d'origine, ses gestes étaient hésitants, difficiles, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais manié une épée. Alors que là, elle faisait preuve d'une dextérité surprenante.

Ils comprenaient un peu mieux maintenant, ce qu'elle voulait dire, lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté, que son père lui avait appris le combat. Elle ne mentait pas, elle savait vraiment se battre.

Les autres femmes du village, contrairement à elle, ne participaient pas toutes à ces constructions.

Certaines comme Olga, passaient au bord des fosses, des cruches d'eau en main et en offraient aux travailleurs.

Du coin de l'œil, Mira vit Olga se rapprocher, de l'endroit où Weath et Herger travaillaient. Ne se préoccupant pas des autres travailleurs, elle se dirigea vers eux et leur proposa à boire.

Immédiatement ils se redressèrent tous les deux et l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentit jalouse du sourire que Herger dédia à Olga.

Cette dernière heureuse de l'attention que lui accordait le Viking s'attardait près de lui, flirtant sans honte. Herger ne répondait pas vraiment à ses avances, mais il ne les repoussait pas non plus.

Toujours souriant, il acceptait avec plaisir cette interruption.

Que Mira les regarde avec humeur, ne pouvait qu'être un plus, au plaisir qu'Herger ressentait, à la visite de la jeune femme blonde. Elle semblait si mécontente, de les voir ensemble.

**« Méfiez-vous du prince Wigliff »**, Herger se tourna entièrement vers elle, cette fois si lui accordant toute son attention, **« il dit au Roi que votre Buliwyf veut lui voler son royaume »**

**« Ce n'est pas vrai »** s'énerva Herger en lançant sa pelle, **« on vient les aider et voilà comment on nous considère »**, il se calma et se tourna vers Olga.

La voix plus douce il poursuivit en souriant, **« merci … de ton aide »**

Olga répondit à son sourire et s'éloigna à regret pendant que Herger se dirigeait vers Buliwyf. Elle croisa le regard de Mira et les deux femmes se fixèrent l'une l'autre sans ciller.

Olga détourna la première le regard et s'éloigna rapidement, pendant que Mira tournait un regard soupçonneux en direction de Herger et Buliwyf qui plus loin discutaient d'un sujet sensible.

D'un signe de tête, Halga lui déconseilla d'aller demander. Haussant les épaules elle continua donc sa tâche de tailler les rondins de bois.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Quelque temps plus tard, des clameurs s'élevèrent d'une colline. Halga, Skeld, Weath, Roneth et Mira levèrent la tête et remarquèrent qu'un cercle se formait.

Abandonnant leur position, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de tout ce remue-ménage. Pour les Vikings, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, un combat allait avoir lieu.

Mais cela Mira l'ignorait.

En se rapprochant un terrible frisson lui noua les entrailles et n'hésitant pas à jouer des coudes, elle se précipita vers le centre.

Herger se tenait debout, trois boucliers à ses pieds et une épée dans une main, qu'il affutait de l'autre. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec inquiétude.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude et contenant difficilement sa colère.

Loin de s'inquiéter, Herger sourit et répondit avec insouciance, à sa grande consternation, **« juste un conflit de chantier petite sœur ! »**

Mira porta son regard sur l'homme face à Herger. Un homme plus grand et plus jeune.

**« Tu as vu qu'il est plus grand ? »** demanda-t-elle, en désignant le géant roux.

**« Oui »** répondit Herger nonchalant en se saisissant de l'un des boucliers.

**« Et plus jeune ? **» insista-t-elle avec inquiétude.

**« Oui **» répéta une nouvelle fois Herger, sans perdre de sa verve ou de sa tranquillité.

Tapant deux fois sur son bouclier, il s'avança vers le centre du cercle.

Après quelques pas, il se retourna vers Mira et lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie, **« parie sur lui … si tu préfères ! »**

**« C'est ce que je devrais faire ! **» répliqua-t-elle en criant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que le géant roux, Angus, l'envoyait à terre d'un coup d'épée et d'un autre fendait son bouclier en deux.

Au bord de l'hystérie, Mira tourna sur elle-même et remarqua les autres membres de leur communauté, un peu à l'écart, pour la plupart les bras croisés, passifs et détendus.

Elle les rejoignit mais ne parvint pas à adopter la même nonchalance qu'eux.

Halga le remarqua et passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules en lui souriant gentiment et rassurant.

Il faisait partie de ceux d'entre eux, qui avaient compris les rapports unissant Herger et la jeune Arabe, qui avait si bien réussi à intégrer leur groupe.

Pour lui comme pour les autres, elle était plus qu'une femme, elle était une égale, une guerrière. Mais parfois comme maintenant, elle redevenait une femme.

Le prince était entré dans le cercle des spectateurs. Il la regarda une seconde, comme la veille au soir, des pieds à la tête avant de sourire. Ensuite se désintéressant d'elle, il retourna toute son attention vers le combat.

Herger se releva comme un chien hirsute et se secoua. Avec un zeste de provocation, il releva le menton en souriant et fixant Angus, il dit l'accent chantant, **« la chance »**.

La fureur montait en Mira devant l'insouciance du guerrier blond et sa bravade.

Elle voulu se précipiter en avant, pour le gifler à la volée et lui remettre les idées en place, mais le bras de Halga la retint. Elle se débattit une seconde, mais Skeld vint se placer de l'autre côté d'elle, la bloquant lui aussi.

Elle eut envie de hurler de frustration devant leur comportement, mais ne pouvant le faire elle se contenta d'articuler entre ses dents, pour elle ou pour eux **« Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile essaye de faire ? »**

Avec de longues enjambées, Herger retourna défier Angus au centre de l'arène.

Angus l'attaquait, faisant pleuvoir de puissants coups sur Herger, qui semblait peiner à les éviter, trébuchant parfois. Au final, un coup plus puissant renvoya Herger à terre.

Il se relava lentement en haletant.

Mira parvint à se libérer de la poigne de Halga, qui comprenant qu'elle se dirigeait plutôt vers Buliwyf et non vers le combat, ne chercha pas à la rattraper.

_Il fallait arrêter ça, sinon Herger ... Herger ... ne survivrait pas_.

Elle refusait de s'attarder sur les raisons de sa colère, ni pourquoi la pensée de perdre Herger, lui était aussi insupportable pour elle.

Quelque part, elle connaissait la réponse. Depuis le premier instant elle l'avait su. Herger ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas avant qu'elle ….

Refusant de s'attarder, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se posta près du Roi. Le son, des épées s'entrechoquant, pouvait facilement être entendu à travers les huées et les sifflets des spectateurs.

De l'autre côté, le prince souriait et plaisantait avec son homme de main, se moquant de Herger.

Buliwyf ne fit pas attention à elle, il agissait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Son indifférence ne fit qu'accentuer sa fureur.

La colère faisait trembler sa voix** « tu dois y mettre fin »**, le supplia-t-elle en regardant Herger être repoussé

Le regard de Buliwyf ne quitta pas un seul instant le duel en cours. Mira tourna la tête en direction des autres à la recherche de soutient, mais ils détournaient le regard et refusaient de répondre à ses plaidoiries.

Elle avait l'impression de retourner au début du voyage, quand elle n'était rien pour eux.

Les mouvements de Herger étaient fatigués, en le regardant on avait l'impression que l'épée et le bouclier étaient trop lourds pour lui.

L'affrontement repris, le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant tinta une fois encore, des sons qui sonnaient sinistrement aux oreilles de Mira.

La sueur s'accrochait au front de Herger et mouillait sa chemise blanche tachée de saleté. Il trébuchait souvent et semblait se fatiguer à chaque coup.

Paniquée elle se retourna vers Buliwyf, **« Il va être tué ! »**

Lentement, comme une statue venue à la vie, Buliwyf se tourna vers elle.

**« C'est possible »** répondit-il à son plaidoyer comme indifférent.

La rage monta en elle, **« tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas ! »**

Buliwyf la regarda de ses yeux bleus, son visage vierge de toute expression, ses yeux froids et calculateurs.

Avec un cri inarticulé de frustration, Mira s'écarta du Roi, avant se laisser aller aux pensées peu charitables, qu'elle détenait contre lui et qui ne lui attirerait que des ennuis.

Une clameur s'élevant du centre de l'arène, lui fit tourner la tête en direction des combattants.

Plusieurs coups furent encore échangés, avant que Herger vaincu par son épuisement, ne puisse éviter un nouveau coup de hache d'Angus et que son bouclier vole en éclat.

Herger tomba à genoux, le front appuyé contre le pommeau de son épée, alors qu'il peinait à respirer

Lentement Herger se releva, respirant difficilement. Mira bondit en avant, **« Imbécile ! » **

Le bras de Buliwyf , jaillissant en travers de sa poitrine, la stoppa. Avec effroi, elle ne put que regarder Angus se tourner vers son prince, en attente d'instruction.

Avant de donner le signal pour le coup de grâce, Wigliff la regarda quelques instants. Les yeux dans les siens en souriant narquoisement, il hocha la tête et Mira senti son cœur se briser.

En deux pas, Angus était près de Herger, il laissa tomber son épée près à le décapiter, lorsque Herger glissant avec grâce, évita l'attaqua et se releva, tout fatigue oubliée.

N'ayant pas prévu le mouvement, Angus trébucha maladroitement en avant et se laissa emporter par le poids de son épée.

Avec une facilité, qui démentait la maladresse qui l'avait précédé, l'épée de Herger fendit l'air et dans un mouvement précis, la tête d'Angus roula dans la poussière alors que le sang giclé et aspergé ceux près de lui.

Le prince et ses sbires, furent éclaboussés de sang, alors qu'ils regardaient avec incrédulité celui qu'ils pensaient vaincu, se relever victorieux et marcher avec confiance et force, vers son camp.

Herger regarda autour notant Mira et son roi. Remarquant immédiatement le bras de Buliwyf, un sourire arrogant retroussa ses lèvres. Avec les mouvements d'un chat, il se retourna et lança un petit sac aux pieds du prince.

Le tintement de l'or et du cuivre, put être entendu lorsqu'il atterrit.

**« Occupe-toi de ton ami … car cet homme, était un brave ! »**

De la lueur dans ses yeux et au ton de sa voix, tout le monde pouvait percevoir qu'il ne pensait pas un seul instant que la louange puisse être faite au seigneur.

Buliwyf laissa retomber son bras et Mira bondit en direction de Herger. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il se renversait un seau d'eau sur la tête avec un soupir d'aise.

**« Toi ! »** s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle l'eut rejoint, le pointant d'un doigt furieux, **« tu aurais pu le tuer à tout moment ! »**

Herger ôta l'eau de ses yeux et répondit en souriant narquoisement, **« oui »**

Mira cligna des yeux, sa main retombant faible à ses côtés, sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

**« Pourquoi avoir joué la comédie dans ce cas ? **» demanda-t-elle douloureusement

Herger soupira. Le ton de sa voix avait changé, il parlait doucement, **« il est facile d'apprécier une force apparente »**, expliqua-t-il, **« c'est ce qu'il fait depuis le début **» poursuivit-il en désignant le prince qui s'éloignait, balançant son épée avec rage, **« maintenant il va devoir juger ce qu'il ne voit pas … »**

Mira releva la tête, la compréhension se lisant sur ses traits, **« … et craindre, ce qu'il ne connaît pas »**, acheva-t-elle à sa place.

Herger se frappa le front, signalant à Mira qu'elle avait raison.

**« C'est idiot je dois le reconnaitre »** intervint Buliwyf,** « … et cher payé. Angus nous manquera, il savait manier une épée ! »** Ensuite il s'éloigna.

Herger et Mira le regardèrent s'éloigner. Ensuite retrouvant toute sa verve et sa gouaille habituelle, Herger se plaça aux côtés de Mira et se tournant vers elle, lui sourit.

**« Bon ! … Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner au travail petite sœur ! »**

Mira se tourna vers lui, cherchant ses yeux bleus perçants et secoua la tête obstinément.

**« Non, pas encore »**, répliqua-t-elle interrompant Herger dans sa marche. Surpris il se tourna vers elle,** « viens avec moi barbare et homme stupide ! »**

Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, elle s'éloignait, Herger la suivit silencieusement.

Leur départ ensemble ne passa pas inaperçu, pour leurs amis. Halga arrêta de creuser et en souriant les regarda s'éloigner.

D'une légère poussée, il attira l'attention de Weath sur eux.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se remirent à travailler.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux. Mira le dirigeait vers leur lieu d'habitation. Ne s'occupant pas de lui, elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée, là où les affaires de Herger étaient posées et elle commença à fouiller.

Herger la laissa faire curieux de ce qu'elle préparait. Elle sortit de son sac, une chemise propre et elle se tourna vers lui.

Le regard toujours aussi froid, elle lui désigna une bassine d'eau dans le coin et lui ordonna de se laver le torse.

Obéissant sans discuter, Herger s'exécuta. Il ôta sa chemise collante et prenant un chiffon lava son visage et son torse. Pendant ce temps, Mira ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Malgré sa fureur, elle profitait du spectacle de ses muscles roulant sur la peau de son dos et de ses épaules.

**« Ne refait jamais une telle chose à nouveau Herger »**, le prévint-elle sombrement.

Herger se retourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

Sur son épaule, une légère blessure pouvait être remarquée. Il ne l'avait pas senti, prit comme il l'était dans le combat. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, mais il lui faudrait la soigner, avant qu'elle ne s'infecte et devienne meurtrière.

Mira se rapprocha de lui et posa un doigt sur son épaule près de la plaie. De son autre main, elle exerça sur son autre épaule une pression, le poussant à s'assoir. Ce qu'il fit sans discuter.

Se tournant vers son propre sac, elle y attrapa un onguent efficace contre les blessures.

En prenant une petite portion, elle l'étala avec minutie sur la plaie sanglante. Pas un son, ne franchit les lèvres de Herger.

Attentif à chacun de ses mouvements, il la regardait curieux de ce qu'elle faisait, ne pouvant contenir le sourire, qui déformait ses lèvres.

**« Qui y a-t-il de drôle ? »** demanda y-elle froidement.

**« Rien … je me disais simplement, que je pourrais m'y habituer à être chouchouté de cette façon par toi ! »**

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant sa tâche. Le silence reprit entre eux. Enfin satisfaite, elle prit de quoi s'essuyer les mains et lui tendit sa nouvelle chemise.

Herger la saisie et se levant, prenant soin de frôler Mira au passage, se vêtit. Lorsque cela fut fait, Mira le saisit par le devant de celle-ci et avec fureur, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles de Herger.

La surprise passée, Herger la saisie par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, dévorant sa bouche avec avidité.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes, avant qu'elle ne mordre violemment sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à gouter son sang.

Herger laissa échapper un petit halètement de douleur.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin et haletant l'un comme l'autre, Mira répéta sa demande précédente.

**« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »**, cette fois-ci Herger hocha la tête.

Satisfaite Mira le lâcha et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Herger la regarda partir, figé sur place, avant de se secouer et de sortir en riant, heureux.

* * *

Donnez moi votre avis please ^^


	6. Chapter 6: les liens de l'amitié

**Comme je l'avais dit ce matin, voici le chapitre 6.**

**Pour le 7 et le 8, il faudra au moins attendre jusqu'à vendredi, je n'aurais pas du tout le temps demain de les taper.**

******O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sirius x severus : **Merci de suivre encore ma fic. Tu as raison leur relation avance et rassure toi, je ne vais pas suivre la voie du "un pas en avant deux pas en arrière". Pour le moment c'est plus du genre "un pas en avant et on bouge plus !" Je suis si heureuse que tu aimes une fic hétéro toi adepte du Yaoi, c'est une belle victoire pour moi et un beau compliment que tu me fais.

Je profite de l'occasion pour répondre au message que tu m'as laissé pour mon autre fic. Rassure toi, je ne l'abandonne pas. Mais je trouve ça trop dur de faire deux fics en même temps. Je n'arrive pas à me plonger dans l'autre aussi bien que je le devrais, car mon esprit voyage sur celle-ci assez souvent. Je vais donc finir celle-ci, dès la semaine prochaine je pense et ensuite je pourrais tranquillement m'occuper de l'autre.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**La'ienth : **elle a du caractère hein, la petite Mira. Et c'est pas fini, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, à quel point elle à de l'autorité sur eux et d'une certaine façon (pardon pour le langage) "des couilles" !

Ce chapitre est plus humoristique que le précédent, sur lequel d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi rire. Sauf si on est Herger bien sur !

J'espère qu'il te plaira !

******O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Ce chapitre est écrit sur une note plus légère que le précédent. j'avais envie de m'amuser donc j'ai laissé libre court à mon imagination et voilà ce que ça a donné.**

**Je trouvais que ce serait une bonne transition entre le chapitre 6 et le chapitre 8. Celui-ci met l'accent sur les relations des personnages et vous en découvrirez plus sur Mira et son caractère.**

**Ma plus grande victoire, serait de vous arracher quelques sourires ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : les liens de l'amitié sont inébranlables :**

**C**hacun avait rejoint son poste.

Halga et Weath qui creusaient, regardèrent Herger les rejoindre, avec le sourire. Weath ne put se retenir de le taquiner. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés de lui.

Cette ''expédition'', avait fait d'eux un groupe soudé. Et en son centre, il y avait Mira.

**« Alors ? »** commença Weath, **« tu es toujours vivant. Elle avait l'air prête à te tuer ! »**

**« Comme tu vois ! »** répondit Herger, en prenant une pelle et en commençant à creuser.

Derrière lui Buliwyf se rapprochait aussi, faussement indifférent.

**« Oh aller Herger ! Dit nous ce qu'elle a fait ? »** Demanda Roneth curieux.

**« Elle m'a soigné une blessure, qu'Angus avait réussi à me faire à l'épaule, avec un onguent que je ne connais pas »,** il posa sa main sur son épaule et la bougea, pour montrer aux autres qu'elle allait bien,** « Il faudra penser à lui demander ce que c'est. **

**C'est très efficace ! Je ne sens absolument rien ! »**

**« Et … ? », **le pressa Weath

**« Et ... rien ! »**, les autres soupirèrent et se détournèrent. **« Ah ! … Si »** ajouta Herger en souriant satisfait de les voir se tourner vers lui, curieux, **« elle m'a interdit de recommencer une telle idiotie et … »**, il marqua une petite pause, arrêtant de creuser et s'appuyant sur sa pelle, satisfait de tous les voir en attente, «** elle m'a embrassé »**

Ses compagnons restèrent une seconde à le regarder, pas sûr de son sérieux. Le premier à réagir fut Weath, criant et sautant en l'air le poing levé.

**« Oui ! »**

Les autres le regardèrent en souriant, avant d'éclater de rire. Halga se glissa aux côtés de Herger et lui frappa sur le dos.

Helfdane, Rethel et Haltaf se rapprochèrent et s'enquirent des raisons de cette joie. Lorsqu'ils furent informés, ils regardèrent Herger interrogateurs.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué quelque chose de particulier entre Mira et lui.

Halga secoua la tête et les informa d'une voix sérieuse et soucieuse, qu'ils étaient devenus aveugles. Il rajouta ensuite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, cela va de soi, qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir désormais confiance en eux, lors d'un combat.

Helfdane entra dans le jeu et se jeta sur lui. Comme deux enfants, que leurs âges démentaient, ils commencèrent à se chahuter.

C'est ainsi que Mira les retrouva.

Du haut du fossé, elle les regarda une seconde en clignant des yeux.

**« Vous êtes malade ? »**, questionna-t-elle. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

**« Non pourquoi ? »**, répliqua Halga

**« Tu as l'âge d'être mon père »**, répliqua-t-elle en les rejoignant, **« et tu te comportes comme un enfant plus jeune que Haltaf ! **»

**« J'ai bien le droit, de temps en temps, de jouer les enfants ? »**

**« Oui »**, répondit-elle hésitante en se retournant, sans pour autant le quitter du regard.

**« Tu vas mieux Herger ? »**

**« Très bien »**, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant. **« C'est quoi au fait ce que tu as mis ? »**

**« Un onguent fait à base de plantes. Ça évite les infections et aide à la guérison »**

**« C'est efficace ? »**, demanda Rethel.

**« Oui Rethel, c'est efficace »**

**« Bien … cela sera utile. Tu en auras assez pour tout le monde ? »**

**« Non. Mais je pourrais en fabriquer d'autre. Il faut juste, que je trouve les bonnes plantes ! »**

**« L'un de nous, t'accompagnera pour aller en chercher »**, décida Buliwyf.

**« Merci »**

Ils allaient se retiraient lorsqu'elle les interrompit.

**« Heu … au fait … j'ai pensé à une chose, pendant que je vérifiais mes fournitures. J'ai trouvé dans mon sac, une huile relaxante »**

**« Une huile relaxante »**, répéta Helfdane regardant ses amis, pour voir s'ils comprenaient mieux que lui. Mais ils avaient l'air tout aussi perdus.

**« Oui. Avec un massage, elle détend les muscles et évite les douleurs musculaires »**, elle les regarda avant de baisser les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, **« … et je me disais, que comme vous serez tous fatigués tout à l'heure, je pourrais avant le diner … vous masser »**

Ils la regardèrent tous une seconde, surpris, avant de sourire lentement, appréciant sans aucun doute l'idée et le geste.

**« Pourquoi pas »**, s'exclama Skeld, **« je commence à avoir mal au dos »,** joignant le geste à la parole, il se frotta le dos en grimaçant, **« si tu peux m'aider à éviter qu'il me fasse trop souffrir, ce serait bien ! »**

**« Je le pourrais oui, en te massant le dos »**

**« Bon ! … Ben alors considère que je suis partant ! »**, Reprenant sa pelle, il s'éloigna, la saluant de la main.

L'un après l'autre, ils donnèrent leur accord. Mira était heureuse, elle ne pouvait pas en faire autant qu'eux physiquement, elle était donc heureuse de pouvoir les aider à sa façon.

Les laissant, elle repartit en direction de la maison principale, pour tout préparer.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent des heures plus tard, ils hésitèrent à entrer, dans ce qui était ''leur chambre''.

Les apercevant sur le pas de la porte, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme des enfants pris en faute et craignant la correction de leurs parents, elle les invita d'un sourire à entrer.

**« Entrez ! … Je vous assure que vous sortirez entier »**, se moqua-t-elle gentiment d'eux.

Ils pénétrèrent hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**« Asseyez-vous voyons »** ria t-elle, **« sauf celui qui commence, il va venir s'allonger sur cette table »**, continua-t-elle en désignant une table sur laquelle, étaient étalées des peaux.

Skeld s'avança sans hésitation et s'allongea.

**« Il faut que tu retires ta chemise si tu veux que je te masse le dos »**, l'informa Mira en rigolant derrière sa main.

Elle les trouvait vraiment mignons, surtout pour, de prétendues, grandes brutes.

Skeld se redressant et en adressant un sourire vainqueur aux autres et ôtant sa chemise, il se pavana une seconde ou deux devant les autres.

**« Tu joues les couguars ou tu t'allonges ? »**

**« Pardon chef, je m'allonge chef ! »**, répliqua-t-il en s'exécutant.

**« Bon. Je vais devoir pour bien te masser m'assoir sur toi »**, se tournant vers les autres un doigt levé, **« et je ne veux aucune remarque. Ce sera pareil pour tous ! »**

Ceux qui avaient dans l'idée de commenter, ravalèrent leurs mots. Ceux qui attendaient s'assirent et observèrent Mira dans ses gestes.

Sans qu'elle le sache, leur petit spectacle attirait du monde. La Reine en passant par là avait tout vu et petit à petit plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent à la porte, ou s'invitèrent même à l'intérieur. Ils les regardèrent entrer sans rien dire.

Mira elle ne remarquait rien. Elle était bien trop concentrée sur Skeld et ses douleurs de dos.

Elle se versa de l'huile sur les mains et commença à les frotter. Se glissant sur la table elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et posa ses mains sur son dos. Elle partit du bas et remonta lentement en appuyant légèrement.

Elle commença d'abord par lui masser le dos entier, à la rechercher des muscles qui étaient tendus.

Ceux des épaules devaient être douloureux. À titre d'expérience elle exerça une petite pression et immédiatement Skeld ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

**« C'est normal. **

**Au début cela te fera un peu mal. Surtout les muscles qui, comme ceux de tes épaules, sont gonflés. **

**Ensuite ça passera et tu te sentiras mieux** »

Skeld, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Elle posa ses doigts de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale et partant du haut, dessinait de petits cercles avec ses pouces en descendant lentement vers ses hanches.

Le massage du dos dura ainsi plusieurs minutes. Souvent elle s'attardait de ses deux mains sur un côté, malaxant les muscles avec dextérité et pour ceux qui regardaient, avec sensualité.

Skeld se détendait progressivement. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, il semblait dormir. Mira se pencha une seconde pour vérifier. Elle se redressa en souriant.

**« Il s'est endormi ! »**

Sans se préoccuper des autres et des spectateurs qu'elle avait, elle s'attaqua à ses épaules. Les pouces sur sa nuque, les autres doigts de ses mains descendant sur les côtés, elle massa longuement sa nuque, poursuivant jusqu'aux épaules.

Sous ses doigts elle sentait les muscles rouler et les malaxa, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détendent.

Enfin satisfaite, elle s'attarda quelques instants encore sur les muscles des épaules de Skeld.

Les deux mains sur l'épaule gauche, sa main droite juste à l'endroit de la jonction entre le bras et l'omoplate, l'autre un peu plus bas sur son biceps, elle exerçait une pression en mouvement circulaire, puis de haut en bas. L'autre épaule eut droit au même traitement.

Ensuite souriante, elle se redressa et descendit. Une fois à terre, elle prit conscience de son auditoire et rougit violemment. Ses amis sourirent en la voyant faire.

N'étant plus massé, Skeld se réveilla progressivement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi reposé. Son corps était léger, son esprit clair. Il s'assit sur la table et s'étira en souriant, heureux de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

**« Alors comment c'était Skeld »**, lui demanda Weath

**« Génial. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti. **

**Je suis en pleine forme. Je n'ai plus mal au dos et je me sens paisible »**, il se tourna vers Mira alors qu'il remettait sa chemise, **« merci Mira. Tu fais des merveilles ! »**

Elle lui sourit heureuse qu'il aille mieux, mais gênée d'avoir été observé si longtemps sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Skeld avait à peine quitté la table, que Weath s'y précipiter.

La Reine s'avança vers Mira et la questionna.

Pendant qu'elle se versait de lui sur les mains et se les frottaient, l'une contre l'autre, pour les réchauffer, elle lui répondit.

**« Pourquoi frottez-vous vos mains ? »**

**« Pour les réchauffer. L'huile est froide. **

**Si je posais mes mains directement, il sauterait comme si je lui avais donné un coup. Cela crisperait ses muscles et serait douloureux pour lui. **

**Autant l'éviter ».**

**« Je t'en remercie Mira »**, intervint Weath.

Mira s'assit comme avec Skeld, sur ses cuisses et commença le massage. La Reine près d'elle observait chacun de ses gestes.

**« C'est difficile ? »**

**« Non. **

**Tout ce qu'il faut c'est masser les muscles pour les détendre. Ils sont douloureux car ils sont crispés et n'arrivent plus à se décrisper. Souvent parce que la personne n'arrive pas à se détendre complètement. **

**Le massage sert à détendre ces boules de nerfs »**, acheva-t-elle en désignant Weath et les autres de la tête.

**« Comment sait-on que c'est bon ? »**

**« Le plus souvent car le patient s'endort »**, répondit Mira en riant. **« ça n'y coupe jamais. En détendant le corps, on détend aussi l'esprit. **

**Et s'il ne s'endort, il somnole et vous pourrez dire ce que voulez, vous n'aurez comme réponse que des ''oui'' ou des ''non'', mais jamais plus ! **

**Et encore bien souvent le pauvre ne sait pas à quoi il a donné son accord !»**

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu, en regardant le patient actuel qui effectivement somnolé à moitié.

La Reine sourit, avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et un peu conspirateur.

Mira continua son massage sur Weath avant de faire les autres un par un.

Le suivant à se présenter, fut Rethel, il lui demanda un massage du dos, mais aussi et surtout des bras. À force de bander son arc, il avait des fourmillements.

Il se retrouva donc assis, Mira devant lui, tenant entre ses mains ses bras, qu'elle massait de haut en bas, en faisant de petits cercles avec ses pouces sur ses muscles.

Sa première réaction, comme tous les autres, fut de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur, mais ensuite, ses muscles se détendirent et lorsqu'elle lui massa le dos, il dormait profondément.

Pour les autres elle leur fit le même massage qu'aux deux premiers. Petit à petit la pièce s'était vidée et heureusement lorsque ce fut le tour de Herger, les seules personnes dans la salle, étaient leurs amis.

Herger s'allongea lui aussi sur le ventre et la tête sur ses bras croisés, les yeux fermés, il savourait le toucher de ses petites mains sur son corps.

Effectivement, c'était très relaxant et très efficace. Il sentait déjà petit à petit les douleurs partir.

**« Je crois Mira »**, commença-t-il attirant son attention, **« qu'à ce rythme-là, nous allons devenir des adeptes de tes petites séances »**

**« Si je peux vous rendre service de cette façon et vous aider, je suis d'accord ! **»

Les autres manifestèrent leurs accords. Même Rethel et Edgtho, qui les avait rejoints entre-temps et avait lui aussi eut droit à son massage, approuvaient la possibilité.

Bien détendus, ils allèrent ensuite tous profiter d'un bon repas. À table, le Roi, qui avait appris ce qui s'était passé, questionna Mira sur les bien faits d'un massage.

Elle lui répondait en souriant patiente et généreuse.

Lorsqu'il émit l'idée d'essayer, elle l'informa immédiatement que s'il le voulait, elle le lui ferait ou avait-elle rajouté en regardant la Reine, elle apprendrait à quelqu'un à le faire.

La Reine la regarda et lui sourit, heureuse de son offre.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Il n'y eut pas d'attaque le soir et tout le monde pu dormir paisiblement. Mira n'avait pas eu conscience d'être aussi fatiguée, mais elle dormit d'une traite. Il fallut à Halga plusieurs minutes pour la réveiller.

Les autres qui étaient tous debout et déjà prêts à partir, regardaient le spectacle, en riant tout bas.

Mira était endormie sur le côté, son visage face à eux. Son ''oreiller'', elle tenait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole.

Halga la secouait par l'épaule, mais tout ce qu'il gagnait d'elle, c'était des grognements et des mots inarticulés.

Il commença à secouer plus fort et elle se tourna de l'autre côté en disant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un **« laisse-moi dormir maman »**. Halga se redressa d'un bond, en grimaçant d'être comparé à une femme.

Les autres ne se gênaient pas pour en rire et cela le mit de mauvaise humeur. Hors c'est bien connu, un Viking de mauvaise humeur est un Viking dangereux. S'éloignant à grands pas d'elle, il se précipita vers une carafe d'eau et la prenant, retourna près d'elle.

Par magnanimité, il essaya une nouvelle fois de la réveiller, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui versa la cruche entière sur le visage.

Mira poussa un cri et se leva d'un bond, donnant un bon coup de poing, dans le visage d'Halga par la même occasion.

Réalisant ensuite où elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se précipita vers lui en s'excusant.

**« Oh ! … Je suis désolée Halga. Je croyais que tu étais un ennemi »**

**« Je m'en suis rendu compte »**, lui répliqua-t-il acerbe, alors qu'il se tenait le nez, **« c'est la dernière fois que je te réveille ! »**

**« Quelle idée aussi de me réveiller de cette façon ? »**

**« Je n'arrivais pas à le faire avec la manière douce ! … **

**Et en plus tu m'as comparé à une femme »**, termina-t-il indigné.

**« à une femme »**, répéta Mira en se frottant le front, **« oh ! … à ma mère tu veux dire ? **

**Quand j'étais enfant, elle venait souvent me réveiller. J'ai rêvé d'elle, donc je pense que je me suis cru, à nouveau avec elle ».**

**« Ta mère ? »**

**« Elle est morte quand j'avais 5 ans »**, répondit Mira en haussant les épaules, **« j'ai fait mon deuil. Mais parfois, je repense à elle. **

**Tu l'aurais aimé ! »** Rajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce qu'a la première bêtise que tu aurais faite, ''elle t'aurait fait tâter de son bâton à cuisiner lorsque tu serais rentré'' »** répondit-elle en faisant allusion, à une remarque de Rethel envers Halga, pendant leur voyage et lorsqu'ils pensaient, qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

Halga se redressa de toute sa taille et fit un pas vers elle, menaçant. Mira commença à courir, avec lui derrière, à travers toute la pièce.

Les autres s'écartaient plus ou moins sur son passage, avant de faire un pas de côté pour laisser passer Halga.

**« Si je t'attrape petite insolente ! … » **hurlait Halga en la pourchassant, «** tu vas le regretter ! »**

Leurs amis les regardaient, en souriant et en riant.

Enfin Halga finit par l'attraper et commença à la balancer dans tous les sens. Mira riait, à s'en faire mal au ventre.

**« Pardon ! … Pardon ! »** Articulait-elle difficilement, la tête en bas, puis en haut, **« je suis désolée. **

**Je ne te comparerai plus jamais à une femme. Je te jure ! »**

**« Bien »**, dit-il en la déposant, peinant comme elle à respirer.

**« La prochaine fois … »** poursuivie t-elle, une fois son souffle récupéré et en faisant quelques pas prudents vers la sortie, **« je t'appellerais ''Papa'' ! »**, elle fit demi-tour et le laissa, les bras ballants dans la salle.

Halga regardait la porte en clignant des yeux. Puis lentement un grand sourire fendit son visage. Il avait quatre fils et tout le monde savait, qu'il avait toujours voulu une fille.

Aujourd'hui, son rêve se réalisait. Mira devenait sa fille. Il veillerait sur elle, comme seul un père pouvait le faire, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le sien.

Il tourna son regard vers Herger. Ce dernier qui riait, s'étrangla à moitié, lorsque Halga le fixa le regard sombre.

**« Quoi ? »** demanda-t-il en écartant les bras.

**« Fais attention à ce que tu fais avec elle »**, le menaça Halga, **« si jamais tu lui fais de la peine, je t'étriperais ! »**

**« Mais … je vais rien lui faire ! » **se défendit Herger

**« Elle est comme ma fille »**, précisa Halga,** « je ne la laisserais pas être blessée ! »**

Ensuite il sortit de la pièce, laissant Herger et les autres, figés sur place.

Weath s'approcha de Herger et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'exclamer joyeux, **« bon courage ! … Y a rien de pire qu'un père ! »**.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le même schéma que la veille reprit, creuser, tailler, manger, creuser, tailler et manger.

Courbaturée, Mira se dirigeait vers la réserve, pour aller chercher de l'eau, à la fois pour elle, mais aussi pour Halga.

Depuis l'épisode du matin, il restait près d'elle et sa présence loin de la déranger était distrayante. Il était de bonne humeur et donc très bavard.

Il aimait beaucoup raconter des histoires, sur les jeunes années des plus jeunes de leur groupe. C'est-à-dire, Buliwyf, Herger, Skeld, Roneth et Weath.

Elle s'amusait beaucoup en écoutant ses récits, sur les années en culotte courte de ses compagnons. Pas dit que cela plaise à ces derniers en revanche.

En chemin, elle rencontra le prince Wigliff. Comme toujours, il la regarda des pieds à la tête et sourit. Mais cette fois-ci elle était seule, donc il s'approcha.

Mira fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'approcha, près, trop près, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

**« Vos petits spectacles de hier soir et ce matin, étaient amusants »**, commença-t-il dans son oreille.

**« Vous nous espionnez ? »**, répliqua-t-elle méprisante.

**« Bien sur. Nous ne pouvons pas voir confiance en vous »**

**« Qui nous. Ce ne serait pas plutôt vous ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le forçant à reculer de quelques pas.

**« Tout le monde »**

**« Oh ! »** se moqua-t-elle, **« si tel est le cas, je peux aller leur dire que nous rentrons. **

**Après tout, pourquoi davantage d'entre nous seraient tués, pour vous ! »**, poursuivie t-elle en insistant bien sur le vous.

**« Tu n'en feras rien petite … »**

**« Ne finissez pas votre phrase Altesse … je pourrais ne pas savoir me contenir »**, le prévint-elle la voix exagérément grandiloquente.

**« Oh ! **», se moqua-t-il à son tour, en se rapprochant, **« et que feras-tu ? **

**Tu appelleras à l'aide ce vieux Halga ou peut-être Herger. **

**J'ai vu la façon, dont tu le regardes ! **»

**« Et alors ? »** demanda-t-elle méfiante.

**« Je peux te faire une meilleure proposition que lui »**, il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur sa joue. Sa voix se faisait séductrice.

**« Laquelle »** demanda Mira en se laissant faire, faisant semblant d'être intéressée

**« être Reine »**

**« Je suis désolée »**, répondit-elle faussement sincère, **« mais je n'ai pas autant d'ambition. **

**Sinon, je m'intéresserais sans doute à Buliwyf. **

**Il est beau, il est grand, il est fort et viril. Il serait parfait »**. Elle le repoussa et voulut s'en aller.

**« Ne te moques pas de moi ! »**, il l'a saisi par le bras et serra.

**« Lâchez-moi ! »**, articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, sous l'effet, de la douleur de sa poigne ou de la colère.

Mais le prince n'en fit rien. À bout de patience, Mira se tourna vers lui et alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, lui décocha un violent coup de genou, là où ça faisait très mal.

Le prince, la lâcha et tomba à genoux et gémissant.

Libre, Mira passa à côter de lui et l'eau oubliée, retourna travailler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva furieuse, Halga arrêta de creuser et se tourna vers elle, attendant.

Elle creusa quelques secondes, avec énergie, avant de se tourner vers lui irritée.

**« Quoi ? »,** demanda-t-elle avec énervement.

Halga ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder immobile. Mira se détourna en haussant les épaules et recommença son travail. Mais elle sentait sur elle le regard de Halga.

**« Bon très bien ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui vaincu, **« je vais tout te dire. **

**Je suis tombée sur le prince en allant chercher de l'eau ; que soit dit en passant je n'ai pas ramené ; il m'a fait des avances, je l'ai repoussé et je suis revenue te crier dessus ! »**

**« Il a quoi ! »**, cria une voix derrière elle.

Mira se retourna, pour voir Herger et Skeld venir vers eux. Ils avaient tout entendu et le visage de Herger n'exprimait que la colère.

**« Oh ! »**, gémit-elle, **« écoutez … ce n'est rien. **

**D'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle, je crois qu'il se repent ! »**, Finit-elle en riant.

**« Pourquoi ? » **questionna Skeld

**« Parce que, je lui ai donné un coup de genou … dans … »**

Elle n'en dit pas plus et se mordit la lèvre d'amusement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur espiègle.

Ils la regardèrent interrogateurs. Mira roula des yeux et d'un signe de tête indicatif, leur désigna la zone en question.

Ils baissèrent tous les trois leur tête et une grimace semblable, se peignit sur leurs visages.

Puis réalisant qui avait été victime de ce coup en traitre, ils éclatèrent de rire. Halga passa un bras autour des épaules de Mira et la serra contre lui en la félicitant.

«** C'est bien ma fille ! **»

* * *

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite.

Prochain chapitre vendredi et les choses sérieuses commenceront entre nos tourtereaux !

Des aveux ?

Laissez un avis please ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : de la jalousie à l'amour !

**Voilà comme je l'avais dit, voilà le chapitre 7, les choses se concrétisent.**

**Au menu, jalousie et aveux !**

**Prochain chapitre ce soir, une bataille sanglante.**

**Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plus, nous retournons progressivement vers un côté plus sombre de l'histoire.**

**Tout doucement bien sur, il faut d'abord finir ce que j'ai commencé avec nos deux chouchous ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : après la jalousie vient**

**L'amour :**

**H**erger ne décolorait pas depuis qu'il avait appris, la tentative du prince. Dans ces circonstances, personne ne songeait un seul instant à le taquiner.

Il veillait sur Mira comme un faucon, ne la quittait pas et à chaque fois que le prince était dans les environs, il posait sa main sur la garde de son épée et se redressait menaçant.

C'était particulièrement flagrant lors des repas.

Aucun d'eux n'avait depuis leur arrivée, passé du temps avec une femme, ou avec un homme même.

Certains flirtaient, d'autres comme Buliwyf et de façon plus surprenante Herger, ne faisaient même pas attention à elles ou eux.

Cette attitude était courante pour Buliwyf mais pas pour Herger. Il était le premier partant. Au cours de leur voyage, il ne s'était pas gêné.

Mais depuis leur arrivée rien. Il n'en regardait pas une. Sauf Mira. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et elle seule.

Lorsqu'elle le voyait faire, Mira ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureuse, mais roulait quand même des yeux.

Finalement, elle décida d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Il fallait éclaircir les choses entre eux, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lorsque Herger fit une pause, en début d'après-midi, lorsque le soleil était à son zénith, Mira abandonna sa pioche et avec juste un signe de tête à Halga, le suivit. Il se dirigeait vers leur pièce, sans doute pour se reposer.

**« Herger ! »**, le héla-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa couchette.

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Sa chemise collait à sa peau, tout comme la sienne. Il devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de taire ses sentiments.

**« Petite sœur »**, l'accueillit-il en s'asseyant lourdement.

**« Nous devons parler »** commença-t-elle

**« De quoi ? »**, lui répondit-il en défaisant ses chaussures et en retirant ses chaussettes de laine passées sur le pantalon.

**« De … nous »**, son malaise était facile à entendre.

Dans son peuple, les femmes ne faisaient jamais le premier pas. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faisaient les Vikings.

Halga l'avait encouragé, c'était donc que l'hypothèse n'était pas entièrement incongrue.

Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda attentivement.

**« Y a-t-il un nous ? »**, lui demanda-t-il la voix fatiguée, mais l'œil curieux et alerte.

Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, une nouvelle fois, à cause de ce maudit petit prince. Mais la conversation l'intéressait.

Il en avait assez de faire comme si elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Il avait envie de pouvoir la tenir librement dans ses bras, devant quiconque.

Il voulait savoir s'il avait une chance, même infime qu'elle soit un jour sienne.

**« Pas encore »**, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, plus proche qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement **« mais … ça se pourrait »**

Herger se tourna vers elle et leva une des ses mains. Du dos de celle-ci, il lui caressa la joue. Mira ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête contre sa main, profitant de la douceur de son geste.

**« Je le voudrais »**, Mira rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils restèrent immobiles.

Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent. Herger passa un bras autour de sa taille et sans lâcher ses lèvres, la renversa sur ses genoux.

D'un bras autour de ses épaules, il la stabilisa et accentua le baiser.

Mira leva ses bras, qu'elle noua autour de sa nuque et répondit avec ardeur à son étreinte.

Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent lentement, mais restèrent dans la même position, elle dans ses bras. Herger se décala légèrement et allongea Mira sur sa couchette.

Prenant appui sur ses bras, il se penchait sur elle ses yeux bleus brillants de joie, plongés dans ceux onyx de la jeune femme.

Ils se sourirent heureux. Mira leva une de ses mains et caressa tendrement la joue de Herger. Comme elle avant, il ferma les yeux et un sourire crispa ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas un sourire amusé, où provocateur, comme il en faisait habituellement, non celui-ci était sincère et authentique.

**« Tu étais jaloux ? »**, demanda-t-elle doucement, le son de sa voix pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

**« Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il te plaise »**, répondit Herger, son sourire devenant amusé, **« mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie l'idée »**

**« Tu n'as jamais été menacé »** avoua Mira avant de lui voler un court baiser.

Herger la regarda un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

**« J'ai toujours été attiré par toi »**, lui confia-t-elle en jouant avec l'encolure de la chemise de Herger, **« mon ami au camp, l'avait remarqué. **

**Il m'a beaucoup taquiné sur ça ! », **En y repensant elle eut un petit rire, **« dès le premier instant tu m'as fasciné. **

**Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi … tu n'es pas le plus beau »**, se moqua-t-elle de lui.

Il prit une expression blessée et la chatouilla sans pitié.

**« Oh ! »**, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle riait, **« et qui me détrône en beauté ? »**

**« Hum … »** fit-elle faisant semblant de réfléchir, **« le choix est difficile. **

**Buliwyf est beau bien sur, mais tellement solennel. **

**Weath ne serait pas trop mal, mais il est marié. **

**Skeld peut-être ? »**

**« Aucun d'eux ! »**, répliqua Herger avant de voler ses lèvres.

**« Mais et toi ? »**, questionna Mira en l'écartant d'elle.

**« Quoi moi ? »** questionna-t-il innocemment

**« Je pourrais être jalouse moi aussi »**

« **De qui ? »** demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

**« De cette fille Olga »**, il eut un geste de reconnaissance qui l'irrita, aussi elle continua, avec mauvaise humeur **« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, qu'elle venait toujours te voir, qu'elle te frôlait. **

**C'est presque comme si elle t'invitait à la suivre ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas comme s'il elle m'invitait Mira … elle m'invite ! **» ria t-il.

**« Je ne trouve rien de drôle à ça ! » **déclara-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Herger sourit de la voir bouder comme une enfant. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa nuque, qu'elle lui offrait gracieusement.

**« Il y a un moyen, pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. **

**Et que ma jalousie, soit … satisfaite »**, commença-t-il en la regardant attentivement.

**« Laquelle ? »**, questionna-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

**« Que je puisse te garder dans mes bras et montrer à tout le monde que tu es à moi … »**, elle leva un sourcil en le regardant, **« … et que je suis à toi ! »**, acheva-t-il en riant.

Elle le regarda une seconde et l'accompagna dans son rire.

**« D'accord ! »**, répondit-elle.

Ils scellèrent leur pacte par un baiser chaud et sensuel, **« mais attention … »** prévint-elle en s'écartant, «** … je suis une femme fière et insoumise … »**

**« Je ne te voudrais pas autrement ! **»

Herger se redressa et ôta le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Ensuite il se recoucha contre elle et le lui montra.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **», demanda-t-elle.

**« Un collier de mariage »**, répondit-il sans la regarder.** « Quand un homme veut épouser une femme, il lui donne une partie de ce collier. **

**Lorsqu'un homme et une femme, portent les deux parties d'un même collier, ils sont presque mariés »**, là il releva la tête et la regarda incertain, «** je … **»

**« Je suis d'accord Herger »**, le coupa-t-elle rassurante. «** J'ai eu de longs mois pour réfléchir à cette possibilité. **

**Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais retourner chez moi, mais sincèrement je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. **

**La vie chez moi était belle, mais je me sentais comme dans une cage, sans barreaux. **

**J'ai été élevé comme un homme, mais je ne pouvais pas agir comme un homme. C'était mal vu. **

**Vous en dépit de ma condition de ma femme, vous me laissez combattre avec vous, vous me traitez pour la plupart comme un compagnon. **

**Sauf toi, bien sur et Halga, qui lui me lui traite, comme si j'étais une petite fille fragile »**, ils riaient tous les deux en revoyant la scène que Halga avait faite à midi, lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée de fatigue sur son siège.

**« Si je rentre chez moi, l'homme que j'ai repoussé, me violera ou me tuera, pour laver l'affront. **

**Donc de toute façon je ne peux pas rentrer. Autant rester avec ceux que j'aime ! … **

**Et avec toi **»

Herger détacha les deux parties du collier, **« nous ne serons mariés, que lorsque nous aurons scellé cette promesse en devenant par une cérémonie et en ... devenant ... intime »**, précisa t-il en lui en tendant une partie.

Mira prit cette moitié en rougissant. **« En attendant, il représente une promesse de ma part »**

**« Comme des fiançailles ? **»

**« Oui »**, sourit-il, **« comme des fiançailles **»

Mira se tourna un peu sur le côté et du sac de Herger, en tira une petite ficelle. Elle y fixa le collier et l'attacha autour de son cou.

Herger l'imita en souriant.

Ensuite, toute fatigue oubliée chez lui, ils se levèrent et se tenant par la main, quittèrent la pièce pour retrouver les autres.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Halga avait regardé Mira suivre Herger en soupirant. Il espérait que Herger ne se comporterait pas comme un imbécile et qu'il saisirait cette opportunité.

Buliwyf se rapprocha de lui et la regarda aussi partir.

**« C'est pour maintenant ? »**, demanda-t-il.

**« Il faut croire »**, répondit Halga en posant son marteau.

**« Qu'est-ce qui est pour maintenant ? »** demanda Roneth en s'approchant, les autres derrière lui.

**« Herger et Mira »**, répondit Halga sans se tourner vers eux.

**« Oh ! »**, s'exclama Weath avant de rire.

**« Qui a-t-il de drôle ? »** demanda Rethel.

**« Rien … »** commença-t-il en riant toujours, **« je ne pensais juste pas voir ce jour. Herger … dirigé par le bout du nez … par une femme ! »**

Les autres sourirent. Effectivement, quand on connaissait l'individu, c'était dur à imaginer.

Mais pourtant. Cette petite arabe avait réussi l'impensable. Séduire Herger et se faire aimer de chacun d'eux.

Les minutes passèrent, quand enfin, Mira et Herger refirent leur apparition.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, en parlant et en souriant. Et comme Skeld le remarqua immédiatement, en se tenant la main.

Ils avancèrent vers eux et furent accueillis, par des sourires. Mira sourit à chacun d'eux et roulant des yeux, devant leurs visages pleins d'espoir, leur montrât la moitié du collier, qu'elle portait maintenant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et après les avoir félicités, s'éloignèrent en petit groupe.

Ne restèrent avec eux que Buliwyf et Halga, qui en dépit de tout, restait aux côtés de ''sa fille''.

**« J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé avec Wigliff **», commença Buliwyf.

Herger se tendit comme un arc. Mira le sentit et lui prit le bras. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, avant de se détendre.

_Complètement dressé_, songèrent les deux autres hommes.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas »**, répondit Mira en tournant la tête vers le Roi, ses longs cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement, **« il a regretté d'avoir essayé ! »**

**« C'est aussi ce que l'on m'a dit ! »**, répondit-il avec amusement.

**« Qui te l'a dit ? »** questionna-t-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, certaine que ce n'était pas un d'entre eux.

**« La Reine. Soit dit en passant, elle te félicite pour ton esprit combattif et indépendant »**

**« J'aime cette femme ! »**, répliqua Mira en souriant.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Des heures plus tard, la tension était à son comble. Fini les rires et les taquineries, tout le monde se préparait pour ce soir.

Prenant son cheval, Mira partit vers la tour de guet, un repas enveloppé pour Edgtho, à la main.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la tour de guet, elle ne l'aperçut nulle part.

Inquiète, elle commença à appeler son nom.

**« Edgtho ! »**

**« Fait moins de raffut ! »**, la réprimanda t-il d'un arbre ou il était perché.

**« Je te croyais à la tour »**, répondit-elle repentie.

**« C'est pour ça que je me suis mis là »**, lui répondit-il en souriant.

**« Je t'ai apporté à manger »**, lui dit-elle en lui lançant le mouchoir dans lequel elle avait enveloppé de la nourriture.

**« Merci »**, dit-il en attrapant le paquet, mordant dans une première tranche, il baissa le regard vers elle, sur sa nuque **« tu as des nouvelles pour moi … petite sœur ? »**

Mira suivit son regard et sourit.

**« Tu es très observateur ! »**

**« C'est mon travail »**, répliqua-t-il en mordant dans un nouveau morceau, «** c'est Herger ? »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de sa part, mais plus une demande de confirmation.

Mira hocha la tête en lui souriant. Au loin, un grand grondement se faisait entendre.

**« Il va pleuvoir ! »**

**« C'est le ressac que tu entends Mira »**, l'informa Edgtho, «** les vagues sur la falaise, à trois kilomètres d'ici. **

**Les Wendels appellent cela ''la falaise tonnerre'' »**

Soudain le son d'une corne put être entendu dans toute la vallée.

Edgtho se figea, l'oreille aux aguets. Une seconde fois, une troisième et enfin une quatrième fois, le son s'entendit.

Tournant le regard vers la montagne, il aperçut le serpent de feu, qui commençait sa longue descente.

**« Ils ont réveillé le dragon de feu ! »**, attrapant la corde tendue entre la tour et l'arbre, sur lequel il était, il se laissa glisser vers la tour.

Une fois là, il saisit une massue et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le gong. Dans la prairie, des femmes et des enfants relevèrent la tête et partirent en courant vers le village.

Sautant ensuite sur son cheval, il partit à la suite de Mira au galop.

Au village, c'était le pied de guerre. Dès que le gong avait retenti, tous les hommes s'étaient précipités vers leurs armures et leurs armes.

Ils descendirent tous deux de cheval et se précipitèrent vers la barrière. Herger arrivait en courant et se plaça à côté de Mira.

Les onze survivants de la première nuit, regardaient effarés, ce grand serpent de feu, qui serpentait dans la montagne, au son de la corne.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent Skeld et Rethel refermèrent le passage derrière eux avec une charrette renforcé de pieux.

**« Il y a quelque chose qui bouge dans le chant »** cria Weath en tendant le doigt.

Lorsqu'ils regardèrent, ils aperçurent une petite fille qui courait, sans se presser, vers eux.

**« C'est une enfant »**, constata Rethel.

**« Regardez là »** rajouta Herger surpris de son insouciance.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Ils restaient tous là, à regarder cette petite. Mira bouillait sur place.

Elle regarda à gauche et à droite, avant de sauter d'un bond à terre et de se précipiter vers son cheval.

**« Ouvrez les portes ! … Aller ouvrez les portes …. Ouvrez-moi ! »**, Leur cria-t-elle en rejoignant son cheval. Elle monta d'un bond sur lui et partit au galop.

Ils réagirent tous au quart de tour. Skeld se précipita vers les poids, qui retenaient la charrette là où elle était.

Pendant ce temps, Weath, Halga et Roneth essayaient de baisser les pieux.

Herger suivait plus tranquillement. Il jeta un regard vers elle et en souriant attrapa Skeld par l'épaule.

**« Couche toi ! »**, lui commanda-t-il à temps, alors que Mira leur arrivait dessus et en un bond fantastique, franchissait la muraille de pieux.

Allongeaient sur le sol, ils la regardèrent passer au dessus d'eux. Herger roula des yeux d'amusement.

Ils se redressèrent enfin et la virent disparaître dans la brume. En alerte, ils attendirent.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Dans cette brume, Mira peinait à voir autour d'elle. Le son du cor retentit derrière elle. Elle aperçut alors des cavaliers, portant des torches.

_Voilà donc le fameux serpent de feu_, pensait-elle avec humour. _Des cavaliers._

L'un d'eux se distingua des autres. Sortant du rang, il se dressait devant elle, des cornes sur les côtés de sa tête.

Éperonnant son cheval, elle partit à toute allure vers la petite fille, l'attrapa par la hanche et la souleva derrière elle, en croupe.

L'enfant s'accrocha terrifiée à sa taille. Sulmilan partit au galop en direction du village.

Mira le poussait, toujours plus vite.

Elle pouvait presque sentir derrière elle, le souffle chaud et menaçant des Wendels.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Weath était debout, une hache à la main, tentant de fendre le tronc, qui les empêchait d'ouvrir la muraille.

Alors qu'elle arrivait plein galop, Roneth releva la tête.

**« Dépêchez-vous … les voilà ! »**

Finalement Weath en vint à bout et Mira put passer sans danger, alors que tous ensemble, ils poussaient la charrette hors de sa route.

Une femme se précipita vers elle et emporta l'enfant.

Dès qu'elle fut passée, Herger abandonna la charrette et se dirigea vers elle, comme toujours, le pas nonchalant et le sourire aux lèvres.

Au passage, il avait récupéré deux armures, la sienne et une autre pour Mira.

Elle descendit de cheval, pour atterrir presque dans ses bras. Il tenait à la main, une armure légère, qu'il lui tendit.

Mira s'en empara et lui tendit son épée, alors qu'elle se préparait.

**« Alors tu as vu le dragon de feu ? **», lui demanda-t-il rieur

**« Ce n'est pas un dragon »**, répliqua-t-elle finissant d'attacher l'armure, **« ce sont des cavaliers. Des centaines de cavaliers »**

C'était une armure de cuir épais, sur laquelle était dessinées des arabesques d'argent. Elle était solide tout en étant légère.

Ce qui la surprit, c'est qu'elle était clairement adaptée pour un corps féminin.

Des épaulettes de cuir couvraient ses épaules. À leur bout, quelques rangées de cottes de mailles pendaient sur ses bras, protégeant ses biceps.

Herger se retourna, son armure pendant à l'épaule, vers l'extérieur.

Elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Son armure était similaire à la sienne. Sauf qu'à lui, le plastron n'était pas en cuir, il y avait des rangées de petites plaques de métal, comme les écailles d'un poisson.

Au lieu d'avoir des arabesques d'argent sur la partie en cuir de son armure, les siennes étaient en or.

_Comme celles de Buliwyf_, remarqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'armure de ce dernier.

**« J'aurais préféré un dragon ! »** se plaignit-il.

**« Ils ont des torches ! »** ajouta Mira, épaule contre épaule avec lui.

Buliwyf se glissa près d'eux. Ensemble, ils regardèrent le spectacle de cette armée illuminée, qui avançait vers eux.

**« Va vers le côté nord »**, commanda-t-il à Herger.

Herger hocha la tête en se mouillant la lèvre avec sa langue.

**« Aller Mira ! »**, lui dit-il sans la regarder, «** la fête commence »** ajouta-t-il en riant.

Mira le suivit en courant. En chemin, ils croisèrent Rethel et Haltaf qui leur firent un signe de tête. Passer était difficile, des hommes couraient dans tous les sens en criant des ordres.

Herger naviguait sans difficulté, mais plus d'une fois, Mira le perdit de vue et due accélérer sa course pour le rattraper.

**« Poussez-vous ! »**, criait Herger en écartant brusquement certaines personnes, **« laissez passer ! »**

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la barrière nord et l'escaladèrent en haletant. Leurs amis étaient à des endroits différents le long de la muraille.

Seul Halga était tout près d'eux. En voyant Mira, il lui dédia un sourire encourageant.

Elle y répondit et avalant difficilement, reporta son regard vers cette armée en masse. Herger finissait de mettre son armure.

Il la regarda brièvement et attrapant sa main, la serra et la porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa un baiser et leurs regards se croisant, il lui sourit.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, ils se quittèrent du regard.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ?

Prochain chapitre, il y aura un mort, à votre avis ce sera qui ? Faîtes vos paris !

Ah oui ! avant que j'oublie. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu le film, j'ai posté leurs photos, sur ma page live journal. Vous trouverez le lien, si cela vous intéresse sur mon profil !

Aller y jeter un oeil si vous voulez voir à quoi ils ressemblent. Peut-être ce vous aidera à imaginer certaines scènes !

À ce soir pour le chapitre 8 ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8 : la nuit de feu !

Comme prévu voilà le nouveau chapitre, il arrive même plus tôt que prévu ^^

J'espère que vous avez réussi à voir les photos, si vous étiez intéressé

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**sirius x severus** : je te remercie de lire cette fic et de l'apprécier. Moi aussi je trouve leur relation touchante (c'est normal c'est moi qui l'invente ^^). Herger est pas complètement abruti, mais presque. Dans un sens je dirais que c'est normal. Il n'a jamais aimer une femme avant elle, pour lui ce n'était que des partenaires d'un soir ou plus en fonction de ses envies. Mais avec elle sa relation est différente, il doit penser autrement et c'est cela qui donne l'impression qu'il est dressé. Les autres ne peuvent que se moquer de lui ... n'importe qui dans cette situation ne se priverait pas. ^^

Pour ce qui est de la jalousie ce n'est pas encore fini !

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**La'ienth** : salut et contente que tu sois encore là ^^. Les autres sont assez cool avec nos deux héros, mais c'est normal, leur groupe est soudé. Comme tu dis, Herger est un homme à femme (d'ailleurs dès le début ça ce voit).

Au départ on pourrait se demander pourquoi j'ai choisie de mettre Mira avec lui et pas avec Buliwyf par exemple. Si je l'ai choisi c'est parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait en dépit des apparences une grande profondeur en lui. La première fois qu'on le rencontre, on pense pas grand chose de lui, beau certes, mais un peu clown.

En fait, je pense qu'il cache derrière cette façade une grande par de douleur, de ténèbres et de coeur. Oh ... il est toujours un peu comique (mais ils le sont tous ^^comme tu verras dans ce chapitre), la différence c'est que lui il fait un peu étalage.

Mais c'est un personnage qui va beaucoup évoluer. Mira est le premier pas pour ça. Par les sentiments qu'il ressent pour elle, son personnage évolue et devient plus "mature" en un sens.

Tu découvriras dans les chapitres qui suivront le pourquoi du comment.

Merci encore de lire mon histoire.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Bon j'espère ne pas trop en avoir révéler dans mes réponses ... Sinon tant pis pour moi d'être trop bavarde ! lol

Jusqu'à présent je mettais beaucoup intéressée à Mira et à son histoire, par des anecdotes par-ci par-là. maintenant ce sera au tour de Herger d'être mieux connu de vous lecteurs !

J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre le cour de ce chapitre. J'ai essayé d'y instaurer un peu d'humour et surtout de démontrer l'influence que ces hommes et leur vision du monde, avaient sur Mira.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : la nuit de feu :**

**D**evant eux la fumée devenait rouge, de la lumière des torches. Les sabots des chevaux, en grand nombre, faisaient un bruit de tonnerre. Des flammes se dressaient, géantes et menaçante.

Il était facile, devant un tel spectacle, de comprendre pour des gens avaient cru voir un dragon.

**« Allah ! Soyez miséricordieux »**

Un des cavaliers, se rapprocha, tenant une torche en l'air. Il s'arrêta devant eux, à près de 50 mètres, dans la forêt, agitant sa torche en rond.

Comme pour appeler les autres. En effet, d'autres cavaliers venaient, par dizaines.

Ou qu'elle regarde, Mira ne voyait qu'à perte de vue, des hommes brandissant des torches.

Une fois que la première ligne eut rejoint son chef, ils s'avancèrent, descendant la petite colline vers eux. Et derrière se pressaient d'autres lignes de cavaliers, et encore d'autres.

Ils passaient de tous les côtés, pour se positionner en cercle autour du village, dans une attaque totale. Certains lançaient leurs torches. Espérant mettre le feu à l'une des maisons et compliquer encore plus la tâche, des défenseurs.

Du haut de son perchoir, Rethel décocha une première flèche et le combat en lui-même commença. Ils devaient tous se baisser, pour éviter de recevoir une torche incandescente dans le visage.

Plus loin sur la droite, il lui semblait avoir entendu la voix de Helfdane. Elle se tourna et l'aperçut à terre.

Il s'était pris une torche dans le visage et ne s'était pas gêné pour faire connaître son mécontentement. Heureusement pour lui, son casque l'avait protégé et il n'avait pas la moindre blessure.

Même si la situation ne s'y prêter pas, elle sourit en le voyant se relever, balançant ses bras de fureur. Weath qui était près de lui, s'appuyait sur son épée en riant.

_Ces Vikings_, songeait-elle affectueusement, _en toutes circonstances, ils ne craignent rien et s'amusent de tout_.

Certains d'entre eux, sortirent des arcs et commencèrent à les bombarder de flèche. Une d'entre elles, atterrit juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Elle fit un pas brusque en arrière et se dissimula derrière un tronc.

Herger sauta en avant, pour prendre sa place. Il lui donna brusquement un carquois rempli de flèches.

Lorsque l'un des archers, avait été tué, il avait récupéré son matériel et prit dans ''l'euphorie'' de la bataille, il se dressait devant ses ennemis en les narguant, à chaque fois qu'il faisait mouche.

**« Ah ah ! »**, riait-il en décochant une flèche qui transperça un Wendel, **« tu as vu ça ? »**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment, s'il lui parlait à elle ou à celui qu'il avait touché, mais elle s'en moquait.

**« Ah … je t'ai eu ! »**, s'écria-t-il à nouveau riant plus encore.

Mira tourna la tête vers les cavaliers. Elle en aperçut, 6 se rapprocher, des lances à la main.

Prise d'un pressentiment, elle regarda sur sa gauche. Skeld était couché sur un toit, vulnérable, pendant qu'il essayait de déloger une torche, qui commençait à enflammer la maison.

Elle se leva d'un bond et posant les flèches aux pieds de Herger, partit en courant aussi vite que possible.

**« Skeld ! »**, hurla-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, **« descend ! »**

Skeld redressa la tête et les dieux devaient être avec lui, il glissa. Il tomba du toit, directement sur un tas de paille.

Mira le rejoint et l'aida à se lever. Tous les deux regardèrent le toit. Là où quelques secondes plus tôt il était, cinq lances étaient plantées, raides.

**« Merci Mira »**, lui dit Skeld essoufflé, **« si tu ne m'avais pas fait perdre l'équilibre, j'étais mort ! »**

**« Mon plaisir »**, lui répondit-elle, tout aussi essoufflée, **« j'adore te voir tomber d'un toit ! »**

Ils se serrèrent le bras, en signe d'amitié et chacun repartit de son côté. Herger ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son absence, il s'amusait comme un petit fou, là où il était.

Un Wendel sauta du dos de son cheval et atterrit à côté de lui et juste devant elle.

En le voyant, Herger se baissa et lâcha son arc. Mais le Wendel ne l'attaqua pas, lui mais elle. Il courut vers elle, en balançant sa massue.

Elle parvint à l'éviter plusieurs fois et lorsqu'il perdit légèrement l'équilibre, tout comme Angus ce jour, elle pivota sur elle-même et d'un coup brusque le décapita net.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Herger. Il hocha la tête en souriant et se retourna vers un adversaire qui venait à sa rencontre.

Les Wendels venaient de partout. Herger repoussait plusieurs d'entre eux, mais il allait vite se retrouver submergé.

Mira se précipita à son secours. Elle en abattit un, puis deux et enfin elle s'acharna sur le troisième en hurlant.

Herger se tourna vers elle et la voyant aussi pressé d'en découdre, trouva matière à plaisanter.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »**, lui assura-t-il, **« y'en a plein d'autres »**, avec son épée, rouge de sang, il pointa un endroit derrière elle, en lui souriant amusé.

Elle se retourna et aperçut plusieurs d'entre eux, sauter les barrières et pénétrer dans le village.

Lui souriant, elle partit ensuite en courant vers eux.

Son épée fendait l'air, fauchant l'un après l'autre ses adversaires. Elle passa près de Halga qui repoussait sans difficulté trois Wendels en même temps.

En hauteur Edgtho, venait d'en décapiter un et lança sa tête sur les autres en hurlant.

Elle était dans un autre monde. Elle devrait avoir peur normalement, être morte de peur à l'idée de mourir.

Mais pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien de cela. Elle était comme eux, comme ses amis, insouciante devant le danger.

Elle riait et se moquait des Wendels, comme Herger et Weath le faisaient.

Elle se sentait libre. Libre de tout. Et elle était heureuse.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

À la porte principale, trois cavaliers en lançant des cordes parvinrent à déloger la charrette montée de pieux.

Ils avaient ouvert une brèche et des Wendels par vingtaine, se pressaient maintenant dans le camp.

Alors que Roneth se redressait, après en avoir tué un, il fut poussé en avant. Il tomba à terre et un Wendel à cheval lui passa dessus.

Celui qui l'avait poussé s'approcha de lui et lui arracha la tête. Il la jeta à un cavalier, qui l'emporta dans les ténèbres.

Halga se précipita vers la porte. D'un coup de massue, l'un des Wendels lui arracha son casque. Sous la violence de l'impact, il mit genoux à terre. Un autre arriva et lui fit sauter l'épée des mains.

Sans armes et à découvert, il se dressait encore devant eux, sans peur.

Mira n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Elle le voyait lui et elle voyait surtout les archets et ceux armés de lances, qui se rapprochaient de lui.

Tout comme avec Skeld, elle ne réfléchit pas.

Elle se précipita en avant en courant, droit sur ces Wendels, avant qu'ils aient le temps de tirer sur lui. Elle tomba dans la mêlée parvenant miraculeusement à en tuer un.

Halga entendit son cri et il vint à sa rescousse. À eux deux les Wendels, qui étaient dans les alentours, se retrouvèrent tous morts.

Prenant Halga par le bras, elle le tira à l'abri de leurs assaillants. Mettant genoux à terre, ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs respirations.

**« Merci petite Mira »**, commença Halga, **« je suppose que ceux-là … étaient là pour moi ? »**

Mira hocha la tête, en surveillant les alentours.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Rethel avait été rejoint par Haltaf sur son toit. Alors qu'il tirait en contrebas, deux Wendels, grimpèrent de l'autre côté et se précipitèrent vers eux.

Haltaf se retourna et en tua un. Mais le second était sur lui, avant qu'il ne puisse le tuer. La massue du Wendel s'abattit sur son crâne dans un sinistre craquement. Il tomba et glissa du toit.

Rethel s'était tourné juste à temps pour le voir tomber. Rapide et précise, sa flèche vola et rencontra le Wendel, en pleine tête.

Ensuite il sauta du toit, près du corps du jeune garçon. Sur le côté droit de son visage, le crâne de Haltaf n'était qu'une bouillie de sang.

Rethel lui ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant des siens.

Ensuite il se releva et prit d'une fureur profonde, s'élança dans la mêlée en hurlant sa rage et sa douleur. Ses flèches volaient plus vite que le vent, touchant avec une précision mortelle.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Weath était en difficulté. Les hommes avec lui fuyaient comme des lâches, devant des cavaliers Wendels qui les chargeaient.

**« Battez-vous ! »**, leur hurlait-il en les suivants, tuant au passage quelques-uns des Wendels.

Il se retourna vers les cavaliers, pour voir où ils étaient. Constatant qu'ils étaient encore loin, il se tourna en ouvrant la bouche, vers les soldats fugueurs.

Il laissa échapper un petit halètement de surprise, en voyant la silhouette de Herger se dresser juste devant lui.

Il était facilement reconnaissable, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, qui volaient dans le vent.

**« Besoin d'aide ? »**, lui demanda-t-il narquoisement

Weath ne répondit pas. Il le fusilla du regard et se retourna vers les cavaliers.

Herger vint se placer à ses côtés et après un dernier regard, ils levèrent leurs épées et chargèrent les cinq malheureux cavaliers, en poussant un cri de guerre.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Mira et Halga combattaient ensemble. Alors qu'ils venaient de tuer plusieurs adversaires, Helfdane passa à côter d'eux et leur demanda de le suivre.

Ils débouchèrent sur le chemin central.

Là Buliwyf se dressait, en pleins milieux, des pieux sous le bras. À côté de lui, Skeld, en tenait aussi un.

Il en lança un à Helfdane et un autre à Halga. Le dernier fut pour elle.

**« Attrape ! **» lui hurla-t-il

**« Mais … qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? **», lui demanda-t-elle en criant pour se faire entendre.

**« Plante le avec les pieds. Et attend »**

Mira s'exécuta, alors qu'autour d'eux, les autres faisaient pareil. À eux cinq, ils formaient une ligne, sur laquelle des cavaliers se précipitaient.

Les cavaliers se rapprochaient, elle regarda ses compagnons. Son cœur tambourinait de peur dans sa poitrine.

**« Je n'aime pas ça »**, hurla-t-elle alors que le cheval de l'un des Wendels venait s'empaler sur son pieu.

Helfdane qui était le plus proche d'elle, ria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Les chevaux touchés, se cabraient en hennissant de douleurs. Leurs cavaliers étaient désarçonnés et tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de les tuer.

Chacun d'eux laissa tomber le pieu brisé et prenant leurs épées, les abattirent sur les Wendels allongés.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le son de la corne, qui avait marqué le début de l'attaque se fit entendre à nouveau. En relevant la tête, alors qu'elle se tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, elle aperçut un Wendel à cheval, à dix mètres d'elle à peine.

C'était celui-ci, qu'elle avait remarqué dans la brume. Celui qui portait les cornes. Il tenait dans sa main, une massue sanguinolente.

Il tournait dans les airs sa massue, alors que son cheval décrivait un cercle.

Quand il eut fini, il s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. Enfin il fit demi-tour et ses hommes le suivant, s'éloigna dans les ténèbres.

Buliwyf leva son épée en signe de victoire. Partout, la même clameur de joie s'élevait.

**« Ils s'en vont ! »**

Les tueries cessèrent. Ils regardaient les cavaliers passer à toute vitesse devant eux, sans chercher à tuer d'avantage.

Tout le monde se rassembla devant l'entrée principale. Les survivants se congratulaient les uns les autres.

Mira regarda autour d'elle. Un à un, certains de ses amis apparurent.

Elle savait que ceux qui manqueraient, seraient morts. Halga, Helfdane, Weath, Skeld, Edgtho et Rethel les rejoignirent, Buliwyf et elle.

Ils étaient couverts de sang. Certains se tenaient une épaule ou trainé la jambe, mais ils étaient en vie.

Avec anxiété, Mira regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une chevelure d'or indisciplinée.

**« Tu cherches quelqu'un **», vint une voix rieuse de derrière elle.

Mira se retourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il était là, vivant et souriant. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle se jeta à son cou, en riant.

La pression était retombée et maintenant, elle ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments et sa peur.

Herger la réceptionna dans ses bras. Le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, il en respirait le parfum. Il pouvait encore le sentir, par-delà l'odeur du sang.

Un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière sa tête, il savourait le simple fait de pouvoir la tenir.

Autour d'eux tout n'était que brasier. Les maisons étaient en feu et des corps jonchaient le sol.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Ils s'étaient tous regroupés, dans ce qui leur servait de chambre.

Sur certaines paillasses, il y avait des corps recouverts et sans tête. Roneth et Haltaf qui attendaient leurs funérailles.

Mira était assise là où elle dormait normalement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Rethel.

Depuis qu'il les avait conduis au corps de Haltaf et qu'il l'avait aperçu décapité, il n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot.

Il était prostré à genoux, près du jeune garçon, l'une de ses tendres mains, dans les siennes.

Plus loin, Helfdane, Halga et Skeld enlevaient leurs armures et se nettoyaient leurs torses avec de l'eau. Ils passaient ensuite, un peu de son ''onguent magique'', comme ils l'appelaient, sur leurs blessures.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Herger, dépourvu de son armure et propre, venait de s'assoir près d'elle.

Il tenait dans ses mains, sa corne d'hydromel. Il en but une gorgée.

**« Ragnar, Hyglak et maintenant Roneth et … Haltaf surtout »**, commença-t-il sombrement, en fixant dans le vide. **« Chacun d'eux sans têtes ! »**

Il remplit sa corne et la lui tendit. Mira secoua la tête.

**« Je n'ai pas le droit **», avoua-t-elle, **« c'est interdit de boire … ce qui provient de la fermentation du raisin ou … du blé ! »**

Herger commença à rire et elle tourna vers lui, un regard interrogateur.

**« C'est du miel **», dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, en lui mettant la corne dans les mains, **« l'hydromel est à base de miel ! »**

Mira sourit et souleva la corne à ses lèvres, alors qu'il riait encore. Le goût n'était pas mauvais, mais nouveau et un peu désagréable.

**« On va mourir ici ? **», demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en le fixant dans les yeux.

Herger ne détourna pas le regard, en lisant la peur en eux. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras tremblants. Herger posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

**« Oui … c'est possible »**, répondit-il,** « mais nous serons ensemble Mira »**, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, **« toi et moi … ensemble ! »**

Personne ne parlait ce soir-là. La victoire était amère pour eux et la bataille plus sanglante que la première. Personne n'était en état d'en parler.

Tout le monde se coucha sur sa paillasse et s'endormit.

Herger et Mira dormirent ensemble, la première dans les bras du second. Blottis contre son flan, la tête sur sa poitrine, Mira se sentait à l'abri et détendue.

Elle savait que rien, ni personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

Demain elle aurait repris ses esprits. Demain ils pourraient réfléchir à un moyen de tuer ces monstres.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le premier jour, de leur mise en couple officielle, Mira et Herger s'étaient faits discrets. Seuls leurs compagnons avaient eu vent de la chose.

Mais depuis cette seconde nuit, ce n'était plus le cas.

Le lendemain de la bataille, Olga était venu tôt pour changer l'eau du récipient, afin qu'ils aient de l'eau fraîche à leur réveil.

La veille, elle avait cherché Herger des yeux, alors que les corps de Roneth et de Haltaf étaient brulés. Mais elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle part.

Ceux qui étaient dehors, parmi leur groupe, lui avaient dit qu'il se reposait, et elle n'avait pas osé aller le déranger.

Ce matin, donc elle espérait avoir l'occasion de le voir et surtout de se rapprocher de lui.

On disait qu'il était homme à aimer les femmes et qu'il ne rechignait jamais, à passer une nuit en bonne compagnie.

On disait qu'il avait beaucoup de succès et cela elle pouvait le croire. En plus d'être beau et très bon guerrier, il était joyeux et convivial.

Tout le contraire de Buliwyf, qui avait été son premier choix. Olga n'était pas une mauvaise fille, mais elle voulait une autre vie.

Une vie, comme celle de la Reine. Après tout, qui était-elle avant d'épouser le Roi. Une simple fille de paysans, comme elle.

Mais elle était belle et avait su conquérir le cœur d'un Roi. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Quand on lui avait dit que le Roi Buliwyf viendrait combattre, elle avait pensé que c'était sa chance.

Et il était venu, beau et fort, mais inapprochable. Ses vaines tentatives s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs.

Parmi ses compagnons, aucun ne méritait son attention. La plupart étaient mariés et les autres n'avaient pas la prestance nécessaire.

Elle pensait que Herger était comme les autres. Mais le jour du combat contre Angus, sa vision de lui changea.

Au départ elle voulait simplement passer quelques moments en sa compagnie, car il était beau.

Mais ensuite, elle avait changé d'avis. Il était fort et proche du Roi. Suffisamment pour être celui qui avait sa confiance totale.

Elle avait essayé depuis de l'attirer vers elle, mais cette femme étrangère n'était jamais loin. Elle avait bien compris pourquoi.

Il suffisait de regarder le visage de cette Mira, pour comprendre. Elle l'aimait. La voir jalouse, plaisait à Olga, car c'était la preuve qu'elle se sentait menacée et donc qu'elle-même, avait toutes ses chances avec le beau guerrier blond.

Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle blondeur, ses cheveux avaient la couleur du soleil. Ce serait un gâchis que de laisser une femme aux cheveux noirs porter ses enfants.

Olga était confiante. Les hommes se retournaient sur son chemin et même le prince était attiré par elle. Quelle déception qu'il soit lâche et pathétique.

Facile dans ce cas, de comprendre sa déception et sa stupeur, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce des guerriers de Buliwyf, pour les découvrir encore endormis et surtout Herger et Mira, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Olga resta figée, à les regarder tout les deux. Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le torse de Herger ou deux collier, assez semblables, pour en avoir un jour formé un, reposaient.

Elle connaissait parfaitement la signification de ce collier, au cou de la jeune Arabe. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose pour elle, elle avait été devancée.

Peut-être même, n'avait-elle jamais été en course pour commencer. En y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait dû le remarquer tout de suite.

Cette habitude que Herger avait de rester à proximité de la jeune femme.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas une seule fois eu le moindre geste envers une femme, alors que certains de ses compagnons ne s'étaient pas gênés.

Rien, il se contentait seulement de rester près de cette femme, à lui parler.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été_, se flagella Olga mentalement, _je me suis humiliée à le poursuivre alors que lui la poursuivait elle._

Dépitée, elle sortit de la salle, sa cruche toujours dans ses bras et les larmes aux yeux.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Comme si les problèmes avec les Wendels ne suffisaient pas, un autre allait bientôt s'ajouter. Le prince Wigliff. Il n'avait que peu apprécié, le coup dont l'avait gratifié Mira.

Plus encore, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle l'ait repoussé au profit de quelqu'un comme Herger.

Lorsque tous les guerriers se réunirent ce matinlà, dans la grande salle, pour un banquet matinal, Wigliff assis en bout de table à la droite de son père, regardait sombrement la femme assise près de ce guerrier blond, Herger, qui avait tué Angus.

Elle était entrée avec ses compagnons, un peu plus tardivement que les hommes du village, au bras de Herger.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leurs relations. Herger la traitait comme sa femme et elle portait à son cou, la moitié de son médaillon.

_Alors elle l'a vraiment préféré à moi. J'aurais fait d'elle une Reine !_

Cette femme l'enivrait. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre, elle avait tant de force, tant de courage et aussi tant de douceur et de candeur.

Elle était parfaite et il l'avait voulu de tout son corps.

Mais elle l'avait rejeté, pire elle l'avait humilié. Jamais il n'oublierait le regard de son père en le trouvant au sol, l'entrejambe douloureux.

Et la voilà aujourd'hui au bras de cet homme. Elle acceptait de lui, un simple guerrier, ce qu'elle lui refusait à lui, un prince. Il ne supportait pas de la voir à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchant.

Chaque fois que Herger l'embrassait, ses mains se serraient convulsivement sur n'importe qu'elle surface dure, rêvant de les serrer autour du cou de l'homme.

Face à lui, le Roi Buliwyf le regardait narquoisement. Il avait sans doute depuis le début comprit que cette femme l'attirait. Il ne s'en était pas caché.

Il la regardait souvent en souriant.

Il avait pensé qu'elle recevait ses avances avec faveur, tout le monde l'avait pensé, sauf ses parents qui affirmaient qu'elle en voulait un autre.

Buliwyf devait se réjouir aujourd'hui de sa défaite, mais il ne les laisserait pas gagner ainsi.

Il était un Viking et lorsqu'un Viking voulait une chose, il le prenait ou faisait tout pour l'avoir.

Il voulait cette femme, comme sienne. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une seule possibilité, défier Herger et la gagner.

S'il parvenait à vaincre Herger, elle serait sienne. Herger du sentir son regard, car il redressa la tête, alors que Mira se tournait vers Halga en riant.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard et ceux qui étaient entre eux, ne purent ignorer la tension.

Fixant toujours Wigliff, Herger passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Mira et la tira vers lui. Surprise la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

Profitant du fait que toutes les têtes soient fixées sur lui et surtout celle de son pseudo rival, Herger se tourna vers elle en souriant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Bien que surprise, et un peu gênée d'être au centre de l'attention, Mira se laissa faire et répondit à l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

S'il était capable de tuer d'un seul regard, Herger serait mort, tant le regard de Wigliff était mauvais.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer._

_Eh oui ... j'en ai encore tué deux ... mais il faut bien de temps en temps en tuer quelque uns !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et laissez un commentaire please !_

_À dimanche pour voir la suite (aux amateurs de yaoi, il n'y aura pas un passage yaoi désolé, mais un sous entendu sur une relation entre deux hommes ^^)_

_Comme d'habitude, j'en posterais deux, un le matin et un l'aprem ou le soir._

_Merci encore et à la prochaine_


	9. Chapter 9 : le début d'un plan ?

**Merci pour vos commentaires ^^**

******O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**La'ienth **: je suis heureuse que toi adepte du film tu aimes ma transcription de la scène et ne m'en veuille pas des libertés que j'ai prise. Après tout normalement, ni Skeld, ni Rethel et ni Halga ne devaient y survivre.

Heureuse que tu es la même vision que moi de Herger, c'est un personnage si intéressant et touchant par moment. Ah oui ... n'oublions pas amusant !

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, surtout pour le dénouement avec le prince.

J'attend avec impatience ton opinion ^_^

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sirius x severus **:

C'est toi qui as eut, la réaction la plus « violente », au chapitre précédent. Je pense que ne connaissant pas l'histoire tu es encore plus prise par ce que j'écris. Pour ceux qui connaissent le film, la mort d'un ou deux personnages, était prévisible et je dirais presque « normale ».

Désolée d'avoir dû tuer Haltaf. Normalement si j'avais suivit le film sur ce point, comme je l'ai fait pour les batailles précédentes, Rethel et Halga devaient mourir aussi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent à cette bataille ci. Je ne dis pas que je vais tous les tuer forcément, mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer, dès maintenant (et j'espère que cela ne t'empêcheras pas d'aimer encore cette histoire), que sur les trois que tu m'as interdit de tuer, deux mourront dans l'avenir.

Je pense que tu as déjà deviné l'identité du premier, aussi triste que ce soit, ce dénouement me semble inévitable. Comme tu dis, ils sont si proches. La mort de Haltaf ne peut que l'entrainer avec lui. Mais je peux, dans tous les cas, t'affirmer qu'il aura la mort de son choix et celle d'un guerrier. Celle qu'un viking voudrais à mon avis !

Ne m'en veut pas ! ... je ne peux pas tous les garder en vie malheureusement ! Il y a aussi du drame dans cette histoire en plus de tout le reste.

Alors s'il te plait, donne moi ton opinion à la fin et ... pitié ... range ce couteau que je vois apparaître dans ta main ! il n'y aura de mort vraiment émouvante, qu'au prochain chapitre !

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**S****ora sama :** je suis heureuse que tu apprécie encore cette histoire. Tu as raison faut être un peu fou, pour rire alors que votre vie est menacée. Mais ce sont des Vikings et pour eux leur destin est écrit depuis leur naissance, à quoi cela leur servirait-il d'avoir peur ?

Et oui, ils ont de l'influence sur Mira, le titre est parlant, « la guerrière viking », elle devient une guerrière (ça c'est déjà fait) et elle devient aussi une viking. Elle se transforme, comme chacun d'eux.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

******Mort d'un personnage, mais je ne pense pas que vous le plaindrez ! (^^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : fin d'un prince et plan suicidaire :**

**W**igliff ne perdit pas de temps avant de défier Herger. À peine s'étaient-ils levés de table, qu'il l'avait provoqué.

Herger était un Viking, ce qui voulait dire que son sang s'échauffait à la moindre contrariété. Sa réponse était si prévisible.

Pourtant avant de répondre, il regarda le Roi et Buliwyf, attendant l'accord d'au moins l'un des deux. C'était après tout le fils du Roi et par respect pour ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas le tuer comme ça.

Pour une fois depuis leur venue, le regard du Roi n'était pas agar ou fou. Il fixait son fils et Herger avec lucidité.

Le même regard du grand Roi de jadis. De ce roi conquérant et implacable qui gagnait aussi bien les villes, que les femmes.

Le Roi les fixa et hocha la tête en croisant le regard de Herger. Il lui donnait son feu vert et son pardon, s'il en était réduit à tuer son fils.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Herger. Il se retourna vers le prince et accepta son défit. Ils allaient se battre, maintenant et la chose serait réglée.

Le sang de Herger bouillonnait. Il avait combattu hier, mais il était prêt à recommencer.

Ce petit insecte était une gêne depuis trop longtemps pour eux. Non seulement c'était un lâche qui fuyait le combat comme un enfant, mais en plus c'était un vantard et un prétentieux.

Mieux valait pour le royaume de Hrothgar, que son plus jeune fils devienne son seul héritier. Il était jeune, mais contrairement à son ainé, il promettait.

Les deux combattants se réunirent dehors, à l'endroit même ou Herger avait tué Angus.

Cette fois-ci par contre, il ne simulerait pas. Il allait leur montrer à tous que contre Angus il n'était pas sérieux.

Il était prêt à parier, que Wigliff pensait être à la hauteur. L'idiot, s'il se basait sur ce combat, il allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

Les deux hommes se débarrassèrent de leurs cuirasses et un bouclier à la main, ils se firent face. Wigliff attaqua immédiatement. Agile comme un chat, Herger l'évita.

D'un simple balancement du bras, le bouclier du prince vola en éclat.

Clignant des yeux, il regarda tour à tour son bouclier et son adversaire, qui le visage fermé, toute lueur de rire disparu de ses yeux, le regardait de haut.

En quelques minutes à peine, ses deux autres boucliers furent expédiés aussi facilement que le premier. Il se retrouva alors debout, avec seulement son épée.

Son orgueil lui interdisait de se reconnaître vaincu et s'il le faisait, les gens qui les entouraient, ne le respecteraient jamais.

Herger se tint debout et fier, puis jeta son bouclier sur le côté. Il fit face à Wigliff, avec seulement son épée. Wigliff cligna de nouveau des yeux, mais il ne s'interrogea pas davantage sur cette preuve de magnanimité de la part de celui qu'il haïssait, par-dessus tous, même plus que Buliwyf.

Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent quelques instants, mais pour tous ceux qui regardaient l'issue du duel était connue.

Wigliff ne faisait pas le poids.

Son adversaire était plus agile, plus fort et plus calme. Un véritable guerrier dans toute sa splendeur, comme il n'y en avait plus au village.

Imprudent Wigliff osa une attaque, mais Herger l'évita et d'un coup d'épée bien placé, lui sectionna la main. Wigliff attrapa son bras de l'autre main en hurlant à la mort.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il redressa la tête et s'oubliant, implora la clémence de Herger.

Les villageois détournèrent le regard de dégout, d'avoir un jour suivit cet homme.

Herger s'avança de quelques pas vers lui et dit d'une voix distincte.

**« Angus était un brave … mais toi … tu ne l'es pas ! »**

Wigliff se releva péniblement et voulut prendre la fuite.

Il n'eut pas fait deux pas, que l'épée de Herger volait dans les airs et l'empalait dans le dos. Le prince tomba en avant les yeux écarquillés, sous le dégout général des spectateurs.

Il était mort en lâche, comme il avait toujours vécu

Herger se rapprocha du corps et reprit son épée. Sortant un linge de sous sa chemise, il essuya le sang sur la lame avec froideur.

Une fois l'épée propre, il jeta le linge souillé sur le cadavre et se tournant, rejoignit ses amis.

Mira l'attendait en avant de leur groupe, souriante et cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas furieuse contre lui.

Son bras autour de sa taille, possessif, ils repartirent tous ensemble vers la demeure du Roi.

Il était temps maintenant de penser à vaincre les Wendels.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Herger se dirigea vers la table et se servit un verre d'eau. Il en but une gorgée, avant de soupirer satisfait.

**« Ahhh ! … J'avoue que ça fait du bien d'être débarrassé de ce cloporte ! »**, S'exclama-t-il d'un ton chantant.

**« Comme toujours, c'est toi qui as le meilleur rôle ! »**, se plaignit Weath en le rejoignant et en s'asseyant sur la table.

**« Les choses seront plus simples ici, maintenant que Wigliff est mort. **

**Il ne nous mettra plus de bâton dans les roues **» rajouta Halga.

**« C'est aussi bon pour l'avenir de ce royaume »**, dit Herger, en attirant Mira sans ses bras, **« il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un chef. **

**J'en voyais plus en Wulfgard, qu'en lui ... c'est dire ! »**

**« Comment faisons-nous pour tuer les Wendels »**, intervint Mira en attirant sur elle tous les regards, **« quoi ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Ma chérie ! **», intervint Herger, la faisant sursauter devant l'appellation, alors que les autres souriaient, même Rethel et Edgtho, **« tu as l'art et la manière de casser l'ambiance ! »**

**« Dit l'homme qui rit aux éclats, au milieu d'une tuerie »**, répliqua-t-elle, en se tournant à demi vers lui.

**« Mieux vaut rire que pleurer ! ... et tu n'étais pas en reste toi même »**

« **C'est l'œuvre de ta mauvaise influence ! **»

**« Elle a raison **», les coupa Buliwyf,** « nous devons les tuer »**

**« Mais comment ? **», interrogea Skeld

**« Ils sont humains **», répliqua Halga, **« ils sont donc tout aussi mortels que nous »**

**« S'ils sont humains … ils doivent dormir. **

**Et pour dormir, il faut une tanière. **

**Nous devons la trouver ! **», Enchaina Buliwyf

**« Les attaquer chez eux ! »,** demanda Herger, en le regardant effaré par son audace, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Plus un plan était tordu et risqué, plus il était partant.

**« Vous êtes fous ! »**, cria Skeld, «** totalement fous ! »**

**« C'est risqué c'est vrai, mais nous ne tiendrons pas encore beaucoup d'assauts ici. **

**C'est une chance que nous devons saisir ! »**

**« Buliwyf je … »** commença Skeld avant d'être interrompu.

**« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider »**, la Reine s'avançait vers eux.

Elle s'arrêta près de Herger et Mira et hocha la tête vers lui, **« ni mon époux, ni moi ne vous en voulons. **

**Il vous avait défié et vous vous êtes battu loyalement »**

Herger la salua d'un signe de tête, alors que son étreinte sur Mira se resserrait instinctivement.

**« Cette femme »**, questionna Buliwyf, **« elle sait ou sont les Wendels ? »**

**« Je n'en suis pas sûre. **

**Mais elle sait beaucoup de choses, elle peut voir. Si quelqu'un peut vous aider c'est elle »**

**« Et après ! »**, s'écria Skeld, **« nous nous jetons dans la gueule du loup ? »**

**« Oui »** répondit Helfdane, «** nous devons leur faire payer les morts de nos compagnons.**

**Surtout du petit »**, rajouta-t-il en regardant Rethel, qui hochait la tête.

Mira les regarda les yeux plissés.

Depuis la mort de Haltaf, qu'elle avait découvert être le neveu de Rethel, ce dernier n'était plus le même.

Ses yeux étaient vides, il ne fixait plus vraiment personne.

À table, alors qu'il n'était déjà pas bien causant, il ressemblait à une statue de marbre. Il mangeait avec des gestes mécaniques et ne parlait à personne.

Ses yeux fixaient dans le vide et parfois sur son visage une expression de douleur déformait ses traits nobles.

Il ne semblait plus réagir qu'à la présence de Helfdane. Ce n'était que lorsque ce dernier intervenait, que Rethel s'animait un peu.

Elle ne le remarquait que maintenant, mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre ces deux-là.

Étaient-ils amants ?

**« Ils sont frères »**, lui chuchota Herger à l'oreille, **« ils ont la même mère ! ».**

Il avait parfaitement suivi le cours de ses pensées **« mais ils ont tous les deux une préférence pour les hommes »**, rajouta avec un clin d'œil.

Mira rougit mais ne dit rien. Elle reporta son attention vers ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

La discussion se poursuivait entre les autres.

**« Mais je … »**

**« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir Skeld **», intervint Buliwyf, «** aucun de nous ne te considérera comme un lâche. **

**De nous tous, tu es celui qui croit le plus dans ces légendes. **

**Mais nous devons y aller »**

Un à un les autres hochèrent la tête. Mira regardait Skeld, qui la tête baissait été plongé dans ses pensées.

**« Je viens aussi »**, s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Skeld leva aussitôt la tête vers elle.

**« Si elle y va, je vais y aller ! »**, s'écria-t-il.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de ce revirement soudain, «** elle m'a sauvée la vie hier … je peux pas la laisser s'en sortit comme ça !**

**Je dois rembourser ma dette. **

**Une mission suicide est l'idéal. Je suis sur que j'aurais l'occasion ! »**

**« Elle t'a sauvé la vie ? »**, répéta Herger, avant de se pencher sur le côté et de la regarder interrogateur, **« quand as-tu fait ça toi ? »**

**« Juste avant de sauver la vie de Halga »**, répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Herger siffla admiratif, **« Skeld et Halga ! … Qui est le prochain ? »**

**« J'espère aucun de vous ! … J'aurais aimé, pouvoir le faire pour les autres »** acheva-t-elle sombrement.

En relevant la tête elle croisa le regard de Rethel. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut.

Rethel la regarda, quelques secondes, sans jugement dans ses yeux, ni rancune de ne pas avoir aidé le jeune garçon, auquel il tenait tant.

Il ne blâmait personne, sauf lui-même.

Lentement, il hocha la tête dans sa direction, lui offrant même un petit sourire. Mira le lui rendit crispée, car son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait la certitude qu'il était proche de la mort.

Buliwyf se redressa et à la Reine demanda, **« conduis-nous à cette femme ! »**

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

La Reine les dirigea vers un lieu pauvre, au bon milieu de la forêt.

C'était là avait-elle confié, qu'elle était née et qu'elle avait vécu, avant de rencontrer le Roi et de devenir son épouse.

Buliwyf descendit de cheval et passant à côté de Herger et Mira, regarda cette dernière et l'invita à le suivre. Les autres restèrent aux chevaux.

**« Cette femme était déjà vieille quand ma grand-mère était petite »** les avertit la Reine, **« elle n'a pas tous ses esprits »**

**« Elle sera parfaite comme conseillère »**, ironisa Herger, en se tournant vers Mira, alors qu'ils descendaient l'un à la suite de l'autre, un chemin escarpé.

**« Wealow ! **», s'exclama une vieille femme, allongeait sur le côté derrière un feu en les voyant, **« whoo … tut tut tut … c'est mal, c'est mal ! »** se corrigea-t-elle, **« c'est une Reine qui ose se tenir devant moi ! »**, se reprit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

**« Nous venons écouter vos conseils madame »**, répondit la Reine la gorge nouée

**« Nous ? »**, répéta la femme agressive, **« ou lui ! **» corrigea-t-elle en regardant Buliwyf, **« aller approche Buliwyf ! **» commanda-t-elle.

Buliwyf se rapprocha, jusqu'à être à côté de la Reine, **« plus près »**, insista la femme.

**« Tu sais qui je suis »** lui demanda-t-il

**« Ahhhh ! … J'ai des oreilles »**, lui répondit-elle, en secouant la tête les yeux fermés «** Un guerrier a dit le vent. Un grand chef a dit la pluie. **

**Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? » **Termina-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Avant même qu'il n'ait répondu elle poursuivit, **« par ce qu'ils sont forts ! Tes adversaires vaillants, ces mangeurs de mort ! »**

Buliwyf tourna la tête vers la Reine, ils échangèrent un regard.

Derrière eux, Herger et Mira se regardèrent aussi, pensant la même chose.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas venus pour rien.

**« Que ta grande sagesse parle »,** dit la Reine en se penchant vers la femme.

**« On gagne les guerres par la volonté »**, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Buliwyf, «** peut-être te bat tu, avec les mauvaises armes »**, le nargua-t-elle.

Buliwyf baissa la tête, bougeant son corps de frustration. Il n'aimait pas être repris.

**« As-tu un objet qui leur appartient … à ces Wendels ? »**, demanda-t-elle « **… une chose qui leur appartient » **répéta-t-elle.

**« Oui ! **» s'écria Mira, elle fouilla un instant et sortit la statuette de la mère des Wendels, **« oui, j'ai quelque chose »**

Elle tendit la main vers Buliwyf, lorsque la femme poussa une exclamation.

**« Toi ! »** cria-t-elle, en la pointant du doigt, **« approche … approche »**, demanda-t-elle frénétiquement.

Mira s'exécuta timidement. Herger aussi se rapprocha.

Il se plaça près de Buliwyf, juste derrière elle.

**« Agenouille toi »**, commanda la femme, **« que je puisse te regarder ! »**

Mira fit ce qui lui était demandé. La vieille femme, l'examina attentivement.

Elle tendit ensuite sa main et Mira y déposa la statue.

**« Ahhh ! »**, ses doigts caressaient la statue, les yeux fermés, **« ils vous montrent le chemin et vous ne voyez rien »**, les réprimanda-t-elle **« massacraient les tous, jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, sinon ça ne servira à rien. **

**Trouvez la source, frappez la volonté ! »**

**« Comment ? »** demanda Buliwyf

**« Ceci »**, elle leva la statuette, «** est la mère des Wendels. Ils la veinèrent. **

**C'est elle la volonté ! »**

**« Ou est-elle cachée ? »**

**« Elle est la terre, alors cherche dans la terre »**, elle ferma ses yeux et refusa d'en dire plus.

Buliwyf soupira et se releva. Herger se détourna avec un reniflement moqueur.

Une moue méprisante crispa ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules, ses yeux dans ceux de Mira et qu'il ne les lève au ciel.

**« Buliwyf ! »**, l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il se détournait, **« méfie toi de leur chef. Il porte les cornes du pouvoir. **

**Lui aussi il te faut le tuer ! »**

Mira voulu se lever, mais la main de la femme jaillit et l'attrapa au poignet.

**« Non ! »** cria-t-elle en refusant de la lâcher, **« restes là. Je dois te dire quelque chose »**

Obéissante, Mira se rassit. Herger et Buliwyf revinrent sur leurs pas.

**« Le chef t'a remarqué **», Mira regarda la femme interrogatrice, **« le soir de la bataille contre le dragon. **

**Il t'a vu combattre ».**

**« Et alors ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Si tu ne prends pas garde, tu resteras là-bas ! »,** elle tendit sa main et la posa sur la ventre de Mira**, « La mère des Wendels, né fille du précédent chef. **

**Il faut une porteuse forte pour la mère. Il a vu ta force ! »**

**« Hors de question »**, s'écria Herger, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Il fit un pas et releva Mira, la main de la femme resta tendue vers eux, avant qu'elle ne rejette sa tête en arrière, en souriant, **« moi vivant, jamais ! »**

**« Alors reste en vie ! »**, ria la femme.

Ils se détournèrent et rejoignirent leurs chevaux. Les autres les attendaient, impatients de savoir s'ils avaient appris quelque chose.

Herger passa à côté d'eux, tenant la main de Mira sans les voir. Il se précipita vers leurs chevaux et l'aide à monter sur Sulmilan. Ensuite in enfourcha le sien.

Leurs amis le regardaient interrogateurs, mais en remarquant l'expression de Mira et suite au signe de tête de Buliwyf, ils ne posèrent aucune question.

Ce qui avait été dit pendant cette rencontre, tournait encore et encore, dans l'esprit de Mira. Avait-elle vu Herger mourir ?

La Reine du sentir son trouble, car elle vint se placer à côté d'elle, pendant leur chevauchée.

**« Ne prend pas ce qu'elle dit au pied de la lettre. **

**Elle parle par énigmes et parfois ce que l'on imagine est loin de la vérité. Elle m'avait prédit, que je mourrais avant de devenir femme. **

**Comme tu peux le voir, je suis là ! »**

**« Merci. Je … je ne sais pas quoi penser »**

**« Si tu es vraiment inquiète. Veille sur lui »**, de la tête elle désigna Herger; qui en avant discutait avec Buliwyf, **« il veillera sur toi »**

**« Vous aimez le Roi ? »**, demanda Mira

**« Oui ! »**, répondit la Reine avec sincérité, **« de tout mon cœur. C'est pourquoi je te comprends »**

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la ville, Buliwyf avait un bref compte rendu aux autres.

Les paroles de la vieille femme, ne les aider pas beaucoup, mais au moins avaient-ils appris une chose.

Pour les vaincre, il faudrait absolument tuer, la mère et le chef.

Skeld était de tous, le moins rassuré. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait et il tiendrait parole. Il n'avait pas encore oublié ce que Mira avait fait pour lui. S'il devait donner sa vie pour elle, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Mais même avec cette résolution, ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Il sentait que quelque chose aller se produire.

Devant sa paillasse, Mira rangeait méthodiquement de quoi soigner ses amis dans une petite sacoche. Elle prenait son onguent, des pansements et prise d'un pressentiment, rajouta à sa liste un décoction contre les poisons.

Elle ne savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas, mais il était tout à fait possible que l'un d'entre eux attrape quelque chose de particulier.

Intérieurement elle remercia une fois encore son père de l'avoir élevé comme un homme et de lui avoir fait partager ses connaissances en biologie et botanique.

Grâce à lui, elle savait comment soigner un blessé, que soit d'une maladie ou d'une blessure par arme. Mais elle savait aussi préparer des potions pour contrer des poisons.

Jusqu'à présent ses compétences avaient été très utiles pour ses amis et pour les autres personnes du village.

**« Tu es sûre que nous aurons besoin de tout ça ? »** lui demanda Herger en l'approchant son armure enfilée

**« Je ne sais pas. Mais mieux vaut prêcher par excès de prudence que sans ! »**, Elle continuait d'organiser ses affaires, **« on ne sait jamais. **

**Peut-être que l'un d'entre pourra être heureux, que j'aie pris ça avec moi »**

**« Tu pourrais rester ici »**, proposa Herger

**« Non »**, elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui, **« tu n'as jamais eu peur que je me bâte avant »**

**« Et bien … »**

**« Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça ! »**, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, **« ça ne changera rien à ma décision. **

**Je vais venir avec toi, garder un œil sur l'imprudent que tu es et nous quitterons leur territoire ensemble où nous y resterons tous les deux, morts. **

**Je ne serais jamais capturée en vie par eux … et je sais que toi non plus »**

«** Je suis désolé … je ne veux pas être dominateur mais … »**

**« Tu es inquiet ? … **», Il hocha la tête, **« je sais moi aussi. **

**Mais nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »**

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Le seul qu'ils pourraient partager avant des heures.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**« Avons-nous un semblant de plan ? »**, demanda Mira en montant sur Sulmilan.

**« Hum … »** répondit Herger du haut de son cheval, **« nous cherchons, jusqu'à les trouver ! »**, il fit tourner son cheval, **« … et on les tue tous ! »**

**« Ah bon ! »** s'exclama-t-elle, **« je suis rassurée ! »**

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, ils n'avaient pas pu reparler de l'avertissement de cette femme.

Tout ce que Herger lui avait glissé à l'oreille, alors qu'elle préparait son cheval c'était, **« surtout reste près de moi ! **».

Il ne lui avait pas donné le temps de répondre, qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers sa monture.

De toute façon cette idée lui allait très bien. Ainsi elle pourrait elle-même garder un œil sur lui.

Mais c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci, lorsque son caractère Viking ressortait, qu'elle mesurait l'étendue de sa complexité de caractère.

Aurait-elle dû en être inquiète ?

Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes trop rectilignes, faciles à lire.

Où était le piment dans tout cela.

Son père changeait de caractère aussi facilement que le ciel changeait d'humeur ou de couleur.

Ils partirent plein galop et en dépit de sa plus petite taille et donc de ses jambes plus courtes, Sulmilan, n'eut aucune difficulté à les rattraper.

En la voyant venir plein galop, ils sourirent, se souvenant de leurs moqueries, sur cette courte créature.

La piste n'était pas difficile à suivre et comme le dit Helfdane, **« un enfant serait capable de suivre leurs traces ! »**

**« Ils n'ont pas peur ... pas du tout peur de nous »**, rajouta Herger en regardant la piste des Wendels et leurs traces apparentes.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la brume. En haut d'une petite colline, se dressaient des épouvantails à tête d'ours.

Le chien de Buliwyf aboya et grogna en se rapprochant.

**« Le chien n'a pas l'air content »**, commenta Herger en souriant, **« des cranes d'ours »**, il se tourna vers Mira et continua en grimaçant,** « à mon avis, ils n'aiment pas avoir de visite ! »**

Ce fut comme une révélation pour Mira.

**« Leur allure »**, commença-t-elle. Weath, Rethel et Halga, se retournèrent vers elle, **« leur façon** **de se vêtir, les peaux d'ours. Ils se prennent pour des ours. **

**Où plutôt, ils veulent que nous les prenions pour des ours ! **

**Herger ! »**Le héla-t-elle alors qu'il s'était rapproché de Buliwyf.

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle,** « comment chasse t'on l'ours ? »**

**« Avec des chiens … Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il en se retournant.

**« Non, je veux dire l'hiver. Comment les tuez-vous ? »**

**« On va dans leur caverne avec des lances » **répondit Herger sans comprendre.

**« Ou y a-t-il une caverne ? »**, leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**« Dans la terre »,** répondit Weath moqueur.

Pour les deux blonds, ses paroles faisaient échos aux propos de la vieille femme.

Herger se tourna entièrement vers Mira et lui sourit, la compréhension se lisait dans ses yeux.

**« La mère est dans la terre ! »**, répéta-t-il, se remémorant les paroles de la vieille femme.

Les autres les regardèrent tout à tour sans comprendre.

**« Comme l'avait dit la femme. **

**Ses paroles, ne sont pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Elle parle par énigmes ! »**

Le chien aboya, Edgtho revenait. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

**« La fumée »**, dit-il, **« elle vient des montagnes ! »**

**« Est-ce qu'il y a une caverne ?»**, demanda Buliwyf en se tournant vers lui, après avoir dédié à Mira, un de ses rares sourires

* * *

**Pour ce soir préparez vos mouchoirs, je vais faire pleurer les plus sensibles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire surtout ...**

**Vous connaitrez les identités de ceux de nos futurs amis qui mourront dans cette guerre !**

**Vous comprendrez définitivement pourquoi cette histoire est aussi un drame, dans les chapitres suivants !**


	10. Chapter 10 : chez les Wendels !

**ouf j'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver ... mon ordinateur ne voulait pas le poster celui-là !**

**sirius x severus : **rassure toi, je ne suis pas inquiète, si tu me tue qui postera la suite ? (^^), donc je me sens en sécurité pour le moment. Une fois finie là par contre ...

J'aime bien ton côté psychopathe (j'en ai un moi aussi donc ...).

Désolé de te donner de faux espoirs, mais je suis sadique et je me suis dit, mettons des petits sous entendu à du yaoi pour bien marquer le coup (rire satanique).

Heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire, surtout sachant que le hétéro c'est pas ta tasse de thé favorite !

Tu as je le crains raison d'avoir peur pour Buliwyf, c'était bien lui le numéro 3. Mais avant que tu partes en pleurant de frustration, sache que je lui dédie une scène héroïque et un petit clin d'oeil pour lui dans le dernier chapitre ^^

Voilà j'en ai déjà trop dit !

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : chez les Wendels, adieu mon ami !**

**E**dgtho était parti en reconnaissance, seul comme à son habitude. Il était rapide, discret et doué. Son ouïe et sa vue étaient bien meilleures que les leurs et il remplirait facilement sa tâche sans eux.

Peu de temps après il revint

**« J'ai trouvé un passage. Mais il va falloir que nous laissions nos armures ici. Nous nous ferions repérer avec elles ! »**

Ils commencèrent tous à enlever leurs armures.

Seul Helfdane refusa d'enlever son plastron. **« Si tu veux que je l'enlève faudra m'embrasser »**, avait-il répliqué à Weath lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque.

Weath s'était détourné en secouant la tête et l'un à la suite de l'autre, Rethel fermant la marche, ils avaient suivi Edgtho. Il conduisit jusque dans une crevasse, difficile d'accès, qui passait près d'une cascade.

La roche était glissante et ils durent s'aider les uns les autres pour passer sans risque.

Ils firent quelques pas de plus et devant eux s'étendit le camp de Wendels.

Le camp était construit tout le long d'un fleuve rapide, au milieu d'une forêt dense, qui coulait dans cette crevasse entre des montagnes. Il se poursuivait jusque là ou ils étaient et s'écoulait hors du plateau.

**« Un camp parfaitement imprenable **», commenta Herger entre respect et déception.

«** Définitivement plus intelligent que nous ne le pensions **», rajouta Buliwyf en croisant son regard.

Ils se penchèrent tous en avant, regardant attentivement les environs à la rechercher d'une caverne.

**« Pas la moindre caverne !** », constata Weath alors, qu'ils s'allongeaient tous les uns à côtés des autres, afin de passer plus inaperçus.

**« Si ! **», intervint Mira en levant un doigt.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, «** il y en une … là **» désigna-t-elle en montrant deux Wendels qui traversaient un pont suspendu, directement vers la falaise, à près de 20 mètres sous eux.

Ils se tapirent dans les broussailles, par mesure de prudence et Mira sentit l'un des bras de Herger passer sur sa taille et la rapprocher de lui.

**« Dans la paroi ! **», s'exclama Weath dès que le Wendel fut passé.

**« Peux-t-on y accéder **», questionna Buliwyf à Edgtho.

**« Peut-être **», répondit ce dernier en examinant le camp de ses yeux de lynx, «** ils n'ont pas de chiens ! **»

**« Nous allons contourner ce flan et venir par là »**, poursuivit-il en désignant l'endroit précis, «** ensuite nous traversons cette partie du camp et nous rentrons ! »**

**« Allons-y ! »**, commanda Buliwyf en reculant prudemment.

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, plus ou moins vite.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Ils traversèrent le camp par groupe de deux ou trois. Edgtho avec Weath ; Skeld, Halga et Rethel ensuite et enfin, Buliwyf, Herger et Mira.

À un moment donné, Mira faillit se faire remarquer. Alors qu'elle passait entre deux huttes, un Wendel sortit de l'une d'elles. Elle se figea et voulut faire demi-tour, mais à quelques mètres derrière elle un autre approchait.

Herger assomma celui qui sortait et le rentra dans la hutte, tout en vérifiant qu'elle était vide. La chance était de leur côté, il n'y avait personne d'autre, il prit Mira par le bras et tous deux se cachèrent dedans.

Les autres aussi s'étaient dissimulés. Le Wendel qui approchait portait une peau d'ours sur la tête. Il passa sans se méfier entre deux huttes. Dissimulés derrière chacune d'elles, attendaient les autres, les épées sortie.

À peine fut-il passé qu'Edgtho lui sautait dessus et en une seconde le tué.

Ils le trainèrent vers la hutte où Herger et Mira étaient cachés et le glissèrent dedans. Avant de sortir, Herger tua celui qui était inconscient afin de ne pas prendre le risque qu'il donne l'alerte.

Edgtho prit la peau d'ours et la mit. Deux gardes étaient à l'entrée de la caverne. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'approcher autrement.

Dissimulé de cette façon il commença à se diriger vers eux, d'un pas tranquille, la peau d'ours dissimulant ses traits.

_**« Imelan qui lucud »**_, lui dit un des Wendel en le voyant approcher.

Edgtho fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et se rapprocha. Peut-être voulaient-ils un mot de passe.

_**« itusé … itusé ! »**_, s'exclama le Wendel en se redressant.

Edgtho était tout près de lui. Il abaissa une couverture sur sa tête et lui planta un poignard dans la tête.

Celui qui était à côté, une torche en même se redressa. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais la flèche de Rethel, venant de l'autre côté de la crevasse le transperça net.

Edgtho ôta la peau et la passa sur l'un des morts qu'il cala droit contre la paroi, en position de garde. L'autre corps, il le dissimula dans une alcôve sombre à l'abri des regards.

Il venait à peine de finir que les autres l'avaient rejoint.

Chacun prit une torche sur les murs et l'alluma. Ils avançaient en courant dans un labyrinthe de roches glissantes. À une intersection ils se retrouvèrent dans un cercle cinq passages s'offrant à eux. La lumière ne venait que d'un seul.

Edgtho jeta un coup d'œil et par signes, les invita à le suivre prudemment. Ils éteignirent les torches et avancèrent en rampant. Le passage débouchait sur une grande salle, où des centaines de Wendels mangeaient ou dormaient à mêmes le sol.

Ils suivirent un sentier sur le sol, tout juste assez haut pour cela. Leur avancée était lente. Edgtho était en tête, suivit de Buliwyf, Weath, Skeld, Helfdane, Mira, Herger, Rethel et enfin Halga fermant la marche.

Chacun de leurs gestes pouvait les faire repérer. Il y avait des Wendels de tous côtés, la plupart dormaient, mais si jamais l'un d'eux s'apercevait de leur présence, ils étaient morts.

En voulant passer, un petit amas de roches, Helfdane perdit prise et tomba. Cela aurait pu être sans conséquence si une pierre n'avait pas frappé son plastron.

Aussitôt ils se figèrent, les oreilles tendues, arrêtant presque de respirer.

Un Wendel avait entendu. Il releva la tête arrêtant de mâcher et tendit l'oreille.

Weath se tourna accusateur vers Helfdane. Ce dernier le regard articulant sans parler un **« désolé »**, en secouant la tête comme si ce n'était rien.

S'il avait été debout, il aurait surement haussé les épaules et écarté les bras d'impuissance.

Derrière lui Mira s'était tapie sans respirer. Un Wendel était endormi juste au-dessus d'elle. Au moindre mouvement fâcheux, il pourrait se réveiller et signer leur arrêt de mort.

Elle ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces. Elle priait Allah, Thor, Odin, … n'importe qui du moment que quelqu'un l'entende.

Herger regardait ses deux amis en souriant, la tête quand même rentrée dans ses épaules. S'il y en avait bien un qui trouvait la situation amusante c'était lui.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité, le Wendel se détourna et reprit son repas. Mira ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il mangeait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir.

Ils purent reprendre leur traversé, heureusement sans nouveaux heurts. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur un nouveau couloir, qui s'enfonçait encore plus dans la terre.

Ils durent retraverser un pont pour atteindre une autre galerie.

Herger regarda en l'air, dès qu'il eut traversé le pont, alors que Mira passait à côté de lui.

**« Ah ! **», s'exclama-t-il en levant sa torche, **« à quelle profondeur de la terre sommes-nous ? »** se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Helfdane qui fermait la marche lui répondit méprisant, lorsqu'il passa près de lui,** « assez profond pour la traverser ! »**

Herger le regarda une seconde clignant des yeux puis le suivit en secouant la tête. Depuis qu'il avait bien failli les faires repérer, Helfdane râlait.

Le passage débouchait sur une grande salle. Contre le mur opposé, une représentation aussi haute que la salle, de la mère prenait une place importante.

Lorsqu'il les eut rejoints Herger faillit glisser. En se rattrapant, il entendit un craquement. Il baissa la torche et regarda sous ses pieds.

**« Regardez par terre **», héla-t-il les autres.

Ils se retournèrent prêts à frapper, mais constatèrent que des crânes étaient empilés contre les murs, les uns sur les autres jusqu'au plafond, formant des colonnes. Aux pieds de chacune de ces colonnes, il y avait des centaines d'os.

C'était sur l'un de ces os que Herger avait marché. Certains étaient encore sanglants, des morceaux de chair restaient accrochés.

Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes, dans toute la salle, un spectacle similaire les accueillait.

À ses pieds Mira découvrit un médaillon. Il ressemblait un peu, dans le style en tout cas, à celui qu'elle portait au cou.

La signification lui apparut très clairement.

Elle releva la tête et croisa les regards de Herger, Halga et Skeld, qui étaient près d'elle. La même révélation se fit dans leurs esprits.

Qui que soit la personne à qui appartenait ce médaillon, il ou elle avait été amené ici et dévoré. Chaque os, était tailladé de petites marques, des marques de dents.

**« Je me suis trompée ! »**, Mira regardait ce spectacle avec effarement, **« ce ne sont pas des hommes ! »**

Les autres se rapprochèrent, instinctivement, d'elle. Elle avait été la seule à les penser aussi humains qu'eux. Cruels, sauvages, mais humains tout de même.

Elle venait de découvrir que toutes ses espérances volaient en fumer.

Dans sa tête raisonnée les propos de la vieille femme, ''_**si tu ne prend pas garde tu resteras !**_''.

_Jamais,_ se promettait-elle en suivant les autres dans le passage, que Buliwyf avait trouvé, _jamais je ne serais prisonnière ici. Je me tuerais avant !_

Buliwyf éteignit sa torche et tous l'imitèrent. Il avançait en rampant. Le bruit d'une cascade pouvait être entendu. Ils s'approchèrent et se penchèrent sur le bord.

À leur gauche un chemin continuait, le long de la paroi.

Le problème c'était que tout au long de celui-ci, des Wendels étaient regroupé autour d'un feu, en petits groupes. Plusieurs feux avec un Wendel à chaque fois, qui montait la garde et tout en bas un feu ou, dix individus formaient un cercle.

Il était impossible de passer par là sans se faire repérer.

**« Si on passe par ce chemin-là »**, intervint Herger doucement, **« on risque de les avoir tous à nos trousses »**

Buliwyf hocha la tête, **« on va passer par là »**, il tendit le doigt sur la droite, vers la cascade. De l'autre côté, par-delà l'eau, il y avait une colonne de roche.

**« On descend la paroi, ensuite on nage »**

Edgtho se redressa et sortit une corde de sous ses vêtements. Helfdane qui était près de lui le regarda interrogateur.

**« Toujours être prêt à tout »**, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Il attacha la corde à une stalactite, pesant dessus afin de vérifier sa solidité et se glissa le long de la paroi, jusqu'à une petite plateforme à peu près plate, un peu plus bas.

Les autres commençaient à descendre prudemment vers lui, quittant le chemin.

**« J'y vais ! **» dit-il, avec un signe de tête vers eux.

Ensuite il se laissa rouler dans le vide. Par un effet de balancier, il parvint à atteindre l'autre paroi, en traversant la cascade. Il s'agrippa à la paroi humide et renvoya la corde.

Buliwyf l'attrapa et la tendit à Weath.

Ce dernier s'en empara et se plaça au même endroit qu'Edgtho avant lui.

Il respira un grand coup, anxieux et ferma les yeux avant de rouler sur sa droite. Il parvint lui aussi à atteindre l'autre côté. Edgtho avait déjà attaché une autre corde, qui leur permettrait de descendre dans l'eau.

Suivirent ensuite sans difficulté, Buliwyf, Skeld et Halga. Edgtho était déjà dans l'eau, avec Weath.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Mira. Herger récupéra la corde, tout en prenant garde de ne pas glisser et la lui donna. Elle s'en empara et se mit en position sur le ventre. Avec inquiétude elle regarda dans le vide.

Herger se rapprocha d'elle en souriant, rampant sur le ventre, les pieds et les mains bien écartées, pour avoir l'adhérence suffisante.

**« C'est ton tour ! **», lui dit-il en regardant lui aussi en bas, le visage joyeux.

**« L'altitude ce n'est pas ce que je préfère **», répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

**« L'altitude, le bateau »** se moqua-t-il en souriant.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, Herger saisit sa seule main qui ne tenait pas la corde et lui fit lâcher prise. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de toutes ses forces à la seule chose à sa portée, la corde.

_Si jamais je mets la main sur lu_i, se dit-elle alors qu'elle traversait la cascade,_ il est mort._

Son arrivée contre la paroi fut brutale et elle eut le souffle coupé. Halga qui l'attendait, la prit par l'épaule et l'aida à se hisser.

Après un clin d'œil, il commença à descendre par l'autre corde. Mira se mettait en position elle aussi, lorsque Herger arriva à son tour.

En le voyant elle se figea et lui dit entre ses dents, les yeux brulants de fureur.

**« Je te hais ! »**

Herger la regarda en souriant gaiement, les cheveux plaquaient contre son crâne à cause de l'eau, certains dans ses yeux. Un son derrière eux, lui fit tendre la main vers elle et l'attraper. Levant un doigt il lui fit signe de se taire.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'arrière. Helfdane et Rethel étaient plaqués contre la paroi.

**« Restez là ! »**, leur dit Helfdane bas, en leur faisant un signe. Puis il se plaqua entièrement le souffle retenu.

Les Wendels passaient au-dessus d'eux sans les voir. Rethel et Helfdane ne bougeaient pas, c'était comme s'ils essayaient, de se fondre dans la paroi.

Mira glissa à un moment donné, mais Herger la rattrapa très vite et la remonta. Il la plaqua sur la roche et se mit sur elle, pour la dissimuler.

Ce qui en fait ne servait à rien, car s'ils se faisaient voir, s'en était fini d'eux.

Les Wendels passèrent sans les voir et ils purent respirer normalement tous les quatre. Herger renvoya la corde, pendant que Mira descendait et Rethel et Helfdane passèrent eux aussi.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'eau et nagèrent lentement, sans trop faire vague, vers le dernier feu.

Ils se hissèrent hors de l'eau en silence et sortirent chacun un couteau. Les Wendels leur offraient leurs dos.

Ils se disposèrent en ligne et après s'être concertés du regard passèrent à l'attaque. Chacun en abattit un et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite face à ceux des étages supérieurs.

**« **_**Montom cuida !**_** »,** hurla un d'entre eux, en les menaçant avec une arme. D'autres le rejoignirent.

Ils se tournèrent vers eux, leurs épées dehors, prêts à combattre. Mira combattait près de Halga, encore et toujours dans son ombre, prêt à l'aider au moindre problème.

Elle se battait avec hargne, peu désireuse de voir son ami venir à son secours et peut-être perdre la vie pour elle.

Les autres et particulièrement Rethel, laissaient exprimer leur haine envers leurs ennemis.

Le massacre auquel, ils se livraient était sanglant

Buliwyf s'avança, mais Herger l'arrêta pendant que les autres, retenaient les Wendels.

**« Fonce ! »**, lui hurla-t-il,** « vas la tuer ! »**

Buliwyf hésita une seconde

**« Tue la !** » insista Herger.

Derrière lui Mira combattait un Wendel. Elle fut malmenée quelques instants, puis se jeta sur lui et le tua.

Buliwyf le regarda, puis les autres, hésitant encore. Enfin, il fit demi-tour.

Herger le regarda s'engouffrer dans un passage étroit. Ensuite, il sortit son épée et rejoignit la mêlée.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Buliwyf avançait prudemment sans torche. Il n'eut que quelques mètres à faire avant d'apercevoir une salle éclairée. Des lianes pendaient le long des murs et du plafond. En elles des crânes étaient noués.

Il écarta le premier rideau pour tomber sur un second. Cette foi-ci, c'était des têtes qui l'accueillirent.

Il les reconnaissait.

Hyglak, Ragnar, Roneth et Haltaf. Leurs têtes étaient là devant lui, leurs yeux vides et révulsés.

Il les regarda quelques instants, furieux. Un mouvement derrière eux, attira son attention.

Et il l'aperçut enfin.

La Reine, accroupie devant un feu, un Wendel devant elle et un serpent rouge et noir enroulé autour de son cou. Il arriva dans le dos du Wendel, face à elle.

Elle le vit et leva la tête. Son visage n'exprimait pas la peur. Ses yeux luisaient de haine dans la pénombre. L'homme se retourna et dans un cri le chargea. Il s'écarta et l'abattit sans peine.

Elle le regardait venir, un os entre deux doigts. Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle mit la pointe de l'os dans un bol devant elle, rempli d'un curieux liquide rouge.

Lentement elle se redressa, le serpent descendant le long de son corps. Buliwyf le suivit des yeux quelques secondes, vérifiant tout simplement qu'il s'éloigne en glissant sur les roches humides de la caverne.

La Reine se redressa et de sa gorge sortaient des sons aigus, comme des sifflements.

Elle se comportait comme un serpent. Un pied légèrement en avant par rapport à l'autre, elle se dandinait d'avant en arrière, la main tenant la griffe levée au niveau de sa tête.

Ils s'évaluèrent du regard quelques instants. Sur leur visage la même haine était inscrite. Avec un cri d'animal, elle essaya de le griffer. Il parvint à l'éviter et lui entailla la jambe.

Elle ne poussa pas le moindre cri de douleur, ses mouvements n'en étaient pas affaiblis.

Il songea un bref instant à ce que la vieille femme avait dit à Mira. La porteuse de la mère, doit être forte, pour que la mère soit forte. Effectivement, cette mère était forte.

Il comprenait qu'elle galvanise ses troupes pour les attaquer.

Elle leva les deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête, comme un ours.

Les sifflements avaient cessé, maintenant elle grognait comme l'ours qui était attaqué et qui se dressait sur ses pattes arrière.

D'un coup d'épée, il voulut lui trancher la tête, mais elle avait deviné et s'était baissé à temps. Son épée se prit dans les lianes et elle profita de l'occasion pour le griffer avec son os. Il lâcha l'épée de sa main gauche et la porta à son épaule droite.

Une douleur sourde commençait à le gagner.

Furieux, il se retourna d'un bond, serrant les dents et la décapita net. Elle n'avait pas prévu son mouvement cette fois-ci.

Au contraire elle s'était même offerte à lui, découverte. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il bouge.

Sa tête commençait à tourner. Son épaule le démangeait.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Ils avaient enfin réussi à repousser le gros de leurs forces. Mais d'autres allaient bientôt venir.

Herger se tourna en sueur, l'épée sanglante. Il aperçut Buliwyf revenir, son épée raclant sur le sol.

**« Tu l'as tué ? **», lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Buliwyf le regarda hagard, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Herger fronça les sourcils.

**« Ça y est »**, répondit-il lentement, **« ça va être difficile de sortir »**, commenta-t-il en regardant par là où ils étaient venus.

Mira se rapprochait en courant. Elle prit le visage de Buliwyf dans ses mains.

**« Il a été empoisonné ! »**, cria-t-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

**« Ils arrivent ! »**, cria Rethel.

En effet, le long du chemin qui serpentait le long de la paroi, ils pouvaient voir des torches.

**« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »** demanda Skeld en se rapprochant avec angoisse.

**« Non ! »**, répliqua-t-elle en sortant un flacon, **« il faut administrer l'antidote tout de suite »**

**« Tu as un antidote ? »**, demanda Weath un peu plus loin, en surveillant l'avancée des Wendels.

**« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait pour que j'en sois certaine, que je sache ce qui l'a empoisonné **», répondit-elle en faisant avaler à Buliwyf le contenu du poison, **« ... et encore. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en poison ! »**

**« Alors que lui fais-tu boire ? »**, demanda Herger en désignant le flacon avec son épée, puisque son autre main, tenait une torche.

**« Un antidote aux poisons les plus répandus. Mon père l'utilisait souvent ... j'espère qu'il pourra être efficace ! »**

**Si nous avons de la chance, le poison sera l'un de ceux que la potion soigne **»

**« … Et dans le cas contraire ? **», poursuivit-il

**« Il mourra. Tout aussi surement, qu'il le ferait sans potion »**

**« Je voulais juste savoir ! »**, répliqua-t-il en se détournant.

Mira resta aux côtés de Buliwyf, la main sur son front. Sa température augmentait très vite et cela la rendait inquiète.

Helfdane et Halga se rapprochèrent. Chacun prit un bras du Roi et le passa autour de leur cou.

**« Hé ! »**, les appela Weath, **« il y a un passage de ce côté ! »**

Ils s'y engouffrèrent, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Rethel et Herger fermaient la marche.

Rethel avait du mal à respirer depuis qu'il s'était pris un coup de massue, dans la cage thoracique.

Ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau.

Derrière eux ils entendaient les voix des Wendels qui les poursuivaient. Halga et Helfdane avaient des difficultés à courir en portant Buliwyf.

Les passages étaient étroits et le sol était rocailleux. Il leur fallait parfois se baisser, parfois sauter, parfois escalader. C'était très difficile de courir avec la raréfaction de l'air.

Finalement à bout de forces, Rethel s'effondra en trébuchant. Mira s'en aperçut et le rejoignit.

**« Rethel ! »**, l'appela-t-elle.

Il était couché sur un tas de roche, la respiration sifflante. Il se retourna sur le dos et la regarda.

**« Je suis à bout de forces ma petite Mira »**, lui dit-il lentement.

Il toussa et cracha du sang, **« je vais rester dans ce tunnel »**.

Mira secoua la tête les larmes perlant à ses yeux.

**« Non Rethel ! »**

**« Ne soit pas triste pour moi. Ce fut une belle journée … oui … une sacrément belle journée **», il leva une de ses mains et lui caressa la joue, **« si j'avais eu une fille ...**

**J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit comme toi »**,

son visage se rembrunit et il poursuivit sombrement, avec remords et surtout avec difficulté « **Lorsque tu rentreras.**

**Dis à ma sœur que je suis désolé ... je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir protégé ...** »

Il toussa et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent encore sur ses lèvres.

**« Je te promets Rethel ... je promets **», le rassura-t-elle les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, malgré tout ses efforts d'être forte pour lui.

**« L'oracle avait raison, tu as illuminé notre vie, durant ce temps avec nous **».

Il lui prit les mains et y plaça son arc.

**« Rethel … »** le supplia-t-elle.

Ils redressèrent tous les deux la tête en entendant les cris des Wendels.

**« Va les rejoindre **», la coupa-t-il en la poussant, vers le passage que les autres avaient pris.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il poursuivit **« adieu Mira ! »**

Elle lui sourit faussement confiante en lui serrant la main. Puis sans le regarder, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de l'abandonner, elle se leva et partit en courant.

Les larmes l'aveuglaient et elle peinait à avancer.

Rethel resta seul, la regardant partir résigner. Il n'avait pas su défendre un enfant ... au moins l'avait-il sauvé elle.

Une torche à la main, assis sur son tas de roches, il sortit son épée et attendit. Les Wendels ne les rejoindraient pas tant qu'il respirerait, cela il se le promettait.

Et il ne se laisserait pas tuer sans combattre.

_Adieu mes amis_, songea-t-il en apercevant les premiers de Wendels au bout du long couloir, _adieu mon frère !_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Elle les rattrapa facilement, dans une petite salle. Alors qu'elle escaladait, en respirant difficilement entre ses hoquets, la roche.

Herger se tourna vers elle, il ne posa aucune question en la voyant revenir en larmes, avec l'arc de Rethel. Les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Il l'aida à descendre la paroi et la tenant toujours, l'entrainait à sa suite.

**« Nous devons suivre le courant ! »**, ils couraient à la suite des autres, passant entre deux murs, **« il doit bien déboucher quelque part »**

Mais la salle où ils arrivèrent était un cul-de-sac. Herger contempla la paroi la bouche ouverte.

**« Le courant disparaît sous la roche »**, dit Edgtho en regardant Herger avec lassitude et en leur éclairant ladite sortie.

Ils étaient piégés. Helfdane posa Buliwyf à terre et se tourna. Il aperçut Mira tenant religieusement l'arc de Rethel. Son visage se crispa en comprenant qu'il ne reverrait jamais son frère.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules, contemplant l'arme lui aussi. Une part de lui, voulait se précipiter en arrière, mais au fond de lui il savait cela inutile.

Cet arc était tout pour Rethel, il n'avait jamais laissé personne y toucher.

Pour qu'il l'ait donné à quelqu'un, même Mira qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, en dépit des apparences fausses de taciturne, c'était qu'il se sentait mourir.

_Adieu mon frère ... adieu Rethel_.

Skeld surveillait le passage derrière eux. Buliwyf voulut se relever mais s'effondra. Immédiatement, Mira était près de lui.

**« Buliwyf ! »**, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**« Ça va … ça va »**, la rassura-t-il doucement.

Herger les regardaient, avant de regarder Skeld. Les voix des Wendels se firent entendre au loin avec le son d'un combat. Puis ils entendirent un cri.

Ils serrèrent tous les dents, sachant que c'était Rethel, qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Son dernier message avant la mort, son dernier geste envers eux.

**« Nous allons nous battre deux par deux ! »**, ordonna Herger, prenant la tête de leur groupe, devant la faiblesse de Buliwyf, **« pendant que les autres se reposeront ! »**

Chacun d'entre eux sortit son épée. Herger alla se placer près de l'entrée du cul-de-sac, près de Skeld.

Les cris se rapprochaient.

**« Ils arrivent ! »**, prévint-il les autres.

Un grondement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Weath commença à rire.

**« … Et pour tout arranger il va pleuvoir ! »** s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Les autres le rejoignirent dans son amusement, relâchant un peu la pression.

Mira se retourna vers eux, **« il va pleuvoir ! »**, répéta-t-elle. Elle se releva et se rapprocha de la paroi.

**« Cela inquiète notre demoiselle »**, surenchéri Weath en riant.

Un dernier rire avant de mourir.

**« Attendez … attendez »**, cria-t-elle, **« taisez-vous ! »**

Ils arrêtèrent de rire et la regardèrent surpris.

**« Le tonnerre ! »**, elle leva la tête vers Edgtho.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu'elle disait, **« c'est le bruit des vagues … la falaise tonnerre ! »**

**« Il y a du ressac »**, poursuivit-elle, **« il y a du ressac … ici ! **» acheva-t-elle en montrant l'endroit ou l'eau disparaissait sous la paroi.

**« Peux-t-on nager vers la sortie ou risque t-on de se noyer ? »**, questionna Edgtho en regardant ses compagnons à tour de rôle.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Buliwyf assis par terre se redressa, **« il faut essayer ! », **dit-il le ton sans appel.

Ne gardant qu'une seule arme, leur épée souvent, ils sautèrent en simple pantalon et chemise, ils sautèrent dans l'eau.

Mira conserva également l'arc de Rethel, qu'elle cala dans son dos.

Weath et Edgtho qui étaient de bons nageurs, aidèrent Buliwyf.

Pendant ce temps les autres les suivraient.

Ils disparurent tous les trois. Halga et Skeld sautèrent à l'eau et disparurent aussi. Enfin Herger et Mira rentrèrent eux aussi dans l'eau.

**« Ce qu'il faut se dire »**, commença Herger en riant, **« c'est que s'ils ne nous suivent pas … c'est que c'est trop loin pour survivre ! »**

Il éclata de rire alors que Mira le regardait, avec un petit sourire. Ils prirent une grande respiration et eux aussi disparurent sous la paroi.

Il était difficile de se repérer, tout était si sombre. Ils avançaient sous l'eau en file indienne, Edgtho en tête. C'était à lui que revenait la tâche de trouver une sortie.

Le passage n'était pas toujours très large. Helfdane et Halga particulièrement eurent quelques difficultés, mais heureusement, ils ne restèrent pas bloqués.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures pour eux, ils aperçurent de la lumière venant d'un petit passage en remontant.

Edgtho s'y engouffra et ils le suivirent.

Ce passage leur permit de sortir de la caverne sous-marine et de s'engouffrer dans la mer. Ils redoublèrent d'efforts pour rejoindre la surface, l'air commençant à leur manquer.

Lorsque Mira sortit la tête de l'eau elle respira avec empressement, prenant une grande respiration. Elle avait vraiment cru ne pas y arriver. Ses poumons la brulaient à force de retenir sa respiration.

De manière générale s'était toujours Herger qui trouvait le temps de rire de chaque situation. Mais pour une fois, ce fut elle qui, alors qu'ils pataugeaient joyeusement en rond, éclata de rire la première.

Les autres la suivirent et cette fois-ci, contrairement au rire qui les avait secoués dans la caverne, c'était un rire de joie et de soulagement et non de résignation.

Ils se laissèrent conduire par les vagues jusqu'au rivage. Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils s'effondrèrent, en soupirant. Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent ainsi, à regarder le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Enfin une fois leurs esprits repris, ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent le lieu où ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux.

À toute bride battue, ils galopèrent vers le château.

Il fallait maintenant soigner Buliwyf.

* * *

**J'espère qu'arrivé ici vous n'êtes pas déçus ?**

**C'est un passage très dur à écrire j'ai trouvé, bien plus dur que la première bataille !**

**Comme toujours, je vais essayer de poster dans deux jours ! un chapitre dédié à notre couple préféré (^^fallait bien y arriver à un moment donné au M) et un autre à ... (je vous dit rien de plus ... venez lire ^^)**

**Donnez moi votre avis please**


	11. Chapter 11 : aime moi au moins une fois

**Désolé pour le retard, aujourd'hui était une journée de fou. **

**Du coup, je ne posterais pas l'autre ce soir, mais demain matin sans faute ^^**

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sirius x severus : **_**merci pour ce commentaire. Je suis heureuse que malgré les morts que je mets dans ma fic et qui sont des personnages que tu aimes (comme tout le monde je crois ... on s'y attache à ces messieurs), tu n'ai pas envie de créer une poupée vaudou de moi ^^**_

_**J'ai rajouté ces petites introspection Rethel / Helfdane sur un coup de tête, juste avant de poster et je suis heureuse que ce passage t'ai marqué, dans le bons sens. Je suis satisfaite que ce moment sentimental et poignant passe bien dans ce chapitre en réalité sanglant et triste.**_

_**Mais aussi triste que soit sa mort, elle me paraissait inévitable. Il était trop rongé par la mort de Haltaf pour ne pas risquer sa vie un peu inutilement je dirais.**_

_**Tu t'es attaché à Buliwyf, c'est normal, après Mira et Herger, c'est le plus important. Et pourtant ce n'est pas lui parle le plus. Mais il a une présence tellement prenante, qu'il est impossible selon moi de ne pas l'aimer énormément (même si à mes yeux Herger est mieux ^^)**_

_**Merci encore de ton commentaire et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre !**_

_PS _**(Ce qui suit n'a aucun rapport avec cette histoire !) **_: pour mon autre fic ça dépend laquelle !_

_Si c'est « la vie avec toi », je n'ai pas écrit un « autre chapitre », dans le sens du terme, plutôt quelques passages en vrac. Je travaille surtout à la réécriture des premiers. En changeant des phrases, ... ce genre de chose. Je les posterais dès que j'aurais fini. Je préciserais bien sur que se sont des ''nouveaux chapitres'' ^^_

_C'est vraiment dur d'écrire deux histoires en même temps, surtout si les deux mondes sont aussi différents !_

_Si tu veux en savoir plus dans les semaines ou mois qui suivront sur l'avancée de ma muse, n'hésite pas à utiliser l'adresse que j'ai donnée dans mon message de pause. Ce sera plus simple que de communiquer comme nous le faisons, d'un chapitre sur l'autre dans une autre histoire !_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sora sama : **_**je suis heureuse que tu apprécies les chapitres précédents et que tu ne trouves la façon dont je décris la mort de Rethel trop mièvre et sentimentale. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit assez émouvante et belle pour toi. C'est un passage que j'ai retravaillé plusieurs fois, je n'en était jamais totalement satisfaite.**_

_**Un grand merci.**_

_**Je me doute que tu m'en veuilles un peu d'avoir tuer l'un d'eux, mais malheureusement, je dois bien en sacrifier quelques uns.**_

_**Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira**_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient des éléments à caractère sexuel, qui pourrait choquer un public non avertit ou trop jeune. S'il vous plait tenez compte de l'avertissement !**

Voici la scène (ou presque le chapitre) Mira/Herger. C'est le moment M de cette histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : aime moi, au moins une fois, avant la fin !**

**I**ls étaient revenus, sans Rethel et avec Buliwyf empoisonné.

Mira lui avait tout de suite donné une décoction, mais sans connaître le poison, dont il était victime, elle ne pouvait rien faire qu'espérer avoir le bon mélange, où tout au moins, retarder l'échéance et alléger sa souffrance.

Il était pâle, aussi blanc que sa chemise. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et ses lèvres étaient sèches.

Mira était près de lui et avec un linge humide, elle épongeait son front.

Les autres étaient près d'eux, ils les regardaient, la rage au ventre et la peur dans leurs yeux.

Buliwyf délirait.

Il bougeait la tête, de droite à gauche, en murmurant sans cesse, un prénom : Valeka.

Qui que ce soit cette personne, il l'appelait désespérément.

**« Il ne passera pas la nuit »**

Mira releva la tête vers Herger, qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

**« Qu'en sais-tu ? »**

**« Il appelle Valeka »**, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée d'eau, **« elle n'est qu'à un seul endroit … Walhalla »**

**« Qui était-elle ? »** demanda-t-elle en mouillant le front du malade.

**« Sa femme »**, il eut une hésitation, mais poursuivit, **« du moins elle l'aurait été, si elle n'avait pas été tuée. **

**Il a juré de ne jamais se marier. **

**C'est pourquoi il y avait des dissensions lorsque Buliwyf est devenu Roi »**

Mira hocha la tête se souvenant que le soir ou elle était arrivée, une dispute avait éclaté et Buliwyf avait tué un homme.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il était devenu Roi.

**« Un Roi sans héritier … »** commença-t-elle.

**« … ce n'est pas un Roi pour certains »**, acheva-t-il méprisant.

La Reine pénétra dans la pièce. Elle se rapprocha de Mira et lui prit le linge des mains.

**« Va te reposer »**, lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se dégager, **« tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. **

**Maintenant, son destin est entre les mains des dieux »**

Mira n'eut pas le cœur de protester, elle se sentait si lasse. S'appuyant sur Herger, elle quitta la pièce avec lui.

Il la conduisit, dans une partie un peu à l'écart du palais. Il y ouvrit une des portes et la fit entrer dans cette chambre.

Il la conduisit vers le lit et la força à s'y allonger, en dépit de ses protestations.

**« Repose toi ! »**, lui dit-il en chuchotant et en lui caressant les cheveux, alors qu'elle s'allongeait.

**« Reste avec moi ! **», lui demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant la main, alors qu'il se levait.

Herger la regarda quelques instants avant de lui signifier d'un geste de s'écarter.

Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, il put se glisser près d'elle.

Immédiatement elle vint se blottir sur son torse, une de ses mains caressant sa poitrine, alors que sa jambe gauche passait par-dessus les siennes.

Herger se crispa en la sentant se blottir ainsi contre lui. Mira le sentit et releva la tête.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Rien »**, répondit-il précipitamment, elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif. **« Je … je suis surpris que tu te colles à moi aussi facilement ! »**

**« Tu voudrais peut-être que je me tienne à l'autre bout ? »**, demanda-t-elle moqueuse en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui.

**« Non »**

Le silence dura quelques minutes entre eux, à tel point que Herger la crut endormie.

Lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, il sursauta légèrement.

**« Pourquoi portes-tu deux tresses »**, interrogea-t-elle en jouant avec les deux fines tresses, qu'il avait derrière l'oreille droite.

Elles tombaient jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules, alors que ses cheveux, eux, ne les atteignaient pas.

**« Par respect pour mes ancêtres et pour me rappeler que je suis en vie, grâce à deux personnes **»

**« Deux personnes ? **»

«** Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore jeune. **

**J'avais tout juste 12 ans. Trop jeune pour être considéré comme un homme, mais trop vieux pour être un enfant. **

**Le Roi, le père de Buliwyf m'a recueilli. **

**Nous avons grandi ensemble lui et moi. Nous avions le même âge ! **»

«** C'est pourquoi vous êtes si proches tous les deux ? **»

«** Oui. **

**Nous avions été attaqué. Mon père et ma mère, sont morts pour me protéger ... pour que je puisse vivre »**.

Il prit entre ses doigts les deux tresses.

Mira remarqua qu'elles étaient fermées par des bandes de cuir, auxquelles pendaient des petits colliers.

En les regardant elle se rendit compte, que ces morceaux, ressemblaient à celui qu'elle porté.

**« C'était les colliers de mes parents **», dit-il, «** je les attache là, pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'ils ont faits pour moi **»

Mira sourit et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Elle était fière de lui.

Son geste démontrait son amour pour ses parents, sa gratitude à leur égard et sa fidélité.

**« Je t'aime Herger **», lui dit-elle en chuchotant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle osait le dire à voix haute.

Herger la renversa sur le dos et la surplomba, en souriant.

Sa main droite trouva naturellement sa place sur sa hanche.

Ses doigts passèrent sous sa chemise de lin et caressèrent la peau en dessous, en gestes circulaires.

**« Je t'aime aussi Mira ! »**

Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant une seconde ou un siècle, ils ne savaient plus, le temps pour eux avait suspendu son vol.

Puis lentement presque hésitant, ne sachant comment elle allait accueillir son geste, Herger se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mira.

Le choc fut brutal et cette caresse, d'abord légère, se fit exigeante et violente.

La tendresse avait fait place au désir dans toute sa nudité. Pris dans leur passion, ils oublièrent tout, le combat qui les attendait, la mort qui rodait autour d'eux comme un animal tapi, prêt à bondir.

Trop longtemps avaient-ils réfréné leurs besoins.

Trop longtemps que Herger attendait ce moment, celui de l'avoir enfin pour lui.

Ils furent, tout d'un coup, emportés par une ardeur brulante attisée par un désir inassouvi, d'amour long et douloureusement réprimé.

Pour Herger cela avait été une torture de tenir chaque nuit contre lui ce corps svelte, qu'il devinait malgré la barrière de tissu, brulant et passionné.

Mira se laissait entrainer contre lui, consciente de ses désirs et de ce qu'il réclamait d'elle.

Son corps répondait avec ardeur à son étreinte. Elle la voulait, autant que lui.

Peut-être l'un d'eux serait-il mort ce soir. C'était peut-être leur dernière occasion de s'aimer.

Toujours en l'embrassant, Herger se glissa entre ses cuisses, son bassin allant à l'encontre du sien dans un gémissement guttural.

Puis il se redressa légèrement et ses yeux bleus contenaient, une question muette : voulait-elle vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ?

Si elle voulait se rétracter, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il réfrénait déjà difficilement le feu de sa passion, lui demander d'arrêter par la suite serait impossible.

Mira lui sourit les yeux doux et aimants. Elle leva ses bras et les noua autour de sa nuque. Elle lui offrit ses lèvres, avec une ardeur qui le laissa stupéfait.

Elle venait à lui sans arrière-pensée, sans réserve. Aussi déterminée et franche qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Il n'y avait plus dans cette chambre, qu'un homme – Herger - et une femme – Mira. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Pas morts, pas de guerre, pas de religion, pas de peuple et pas de doute.

Leurs bouches se réunirent une nouvelle fois et ils se laissèrent emporter par le torrent ardent, de leurs sentiments.

Herger murmurait des mots inintelligibles en couvrant de baisers fiévreux, son cou et sa gorge.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il leva une de ses mains vers son visage, qu'il caressa doucement.

Sa main migra vers le sud et saisissant les bordures de son vêtement, le remonta lentement.

Chaque centimètre de peau découverte, était immédiatement attaqué d'ardents baisers.

Mira se sentait traversée de vagues brulantes de plaisir, sous l'ardeur de ses caresses.

Chaque baiser de sa part, chaque touché, déclenchait en elle un brasier.

Sous ses yeux, elle se sentait femme et désirable, il lui semblait qu'il allait la dévorer tout entière.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Le plaisir l'envahissait, elle ne savait comment se comporter ou mettre ses mains et ses bras ou ses jambes.

Mais Herger s'en moquait. Elle était belle et enfin elle était à lui, gémissante et frémissante pour lui seul, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois, alors qu'avec des gestes précis et dénotant une certaine expérience, Herger finissait de la dévêtir, avant de s'attaquer à ses propres vêtements.

Haletante Mira le regardait.

Elle parcourait de ses yeux, les muscles taillés de son corps, en se mordant la lèvre d'envie et d'impatience, même si au fond d'elle, demeurait encore une touche de peur.

La lumière accentuait le jeu de ses muscles puissants. Il exultait de lui une aura, de danger et de pouvoir, enivrante.

Herger se rallongea sur elle et s'empara encore une fois de ses lèvres frémissantes, l'occupant, alors que sa main migrait lentement, caressant du bout de ses doigts, la peau douce de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Ses jambes tremblantes s'écartèrent malgré elle et elle se sentit envahie d'une grande félicité en le sentant répondre.

Son souffle était court, elle peinait à respirer, son cœur palpitait violemment dans sa poitrine et elle sentait celui de Herger lui répondre.

**« Oh ! … Herger ! **» Soupira-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

Tout contre sa peau il n'eut, comme seule réaction à son plaidoyer, qu'un sourire victorieux.

Avec une légère trace d'hésitation, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa taille ou elle marqua un arrêt craintif.

Herger l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et lui murmura rassurant, conscient de ses craintes.

**« Tu peux me toucher Mira **», ses propres mains caressèrent ses cuisses, les soulevant légèrement, **« n'hésite pas ! »**

Les mains de Mira osèrent enfin commencer leur voyage sur son corps, caressant délicatement le bas de son dos et l'arrière de ses cuisses, puis ses mains remontèrent, vers son torse.

Son touché était délicat, presque timide, mais il suffisait de la regarder, de regarder ses yeux briller et sa petite langue rose, qu'elle passait sur ses lèvres, pour savoir qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le séduire de cette façon.

Herger la laissa à son exploration, patientant du mieux possible qu'elle ait fini son exploration.

Ses mains descendirent vers sa chair palpitante et il retint sa respiration, le corps tendu d'anticipation.

Ses doigts légers et frais exploraient son corps, allumant des brasiers qu'il peinait à contenir.

Il échoua et en tremblant il abaissa ses hanches contre les siennes.

Mira frémit en sentant sa chair chaude contre sa féminité. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut tout entière et il lui semblait que ses membres étaient privés de force.

Herger releva la tête et se redressa avant de se positionner.

**« Tu vas être à moi maintenant ! » **gronda-t-il d'une voix roque.

Son ton était implacable, comme la défiant de se refuser à lui. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Aussi effrayée soit-elle, elle était aussi impatiente d'être sienne.

La peur se mêlait au plaisir au contact de ce corps puissant et plus massif, qu'il pressait contre le sien.

Herger abaissa ses hanches entre ses cuisses et elle sentit la chaleur brulante de sa virilité contre elle.

Elle ouvrit, tout grands les yeux, sous la douleur qui l'envahi alors qu'il violait l'intimité, de sa chair tendre.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement étranglé, ses mains se comprimant sur ses épaules et ses ongles perçant la peau.

**« Ah ! ».**

Herger était doux, dans ses gestes et attentif, mais cela ne suffisait pas à effacer la douleur de la première pénétration.

Elle avait mal, si mal. Ses chairs s'écartaient devant lui, mais chaque fois qu'il avançait, il se heurtait à quelque chose en elle, qui lui résistait et la douleur reprenait.

**« Arrête !** », finit-elle par supplier, ne supportant plus la douleur.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante explosa dans son ventre, suivit d'une sensation de plénitude, lorsqu'il plongea en elle profondément.

Elle pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement. Le visage contre le creux de sa nuque, elle respirait profondément, la douleur refluant petit à petit.

Herger essuya de ses pouces, les quelques larmes qui avaient franchi la barrière de ses cils.

Il se saisit de ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement alors que les derniers vestiges de douleurs disparaissaient de son corps.

Il ne précipitait rien. Il savourait chaque instant de plaisir et petit à petit sous sa douceur, une étrange extase naquit en elle. Une nouvelle sensation, merveilleuse et enivrante, qu'elle ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas réprimer.

Prit comme elle l'était dans la passion du moment, elle n'eut pas vraiment conscience du moment exact, où il commença à bouger.

Mais tout à coup, elle se sentit perdre pied, le plaisir s'élevait encore et encore.

Son corps s'arc-bouta contre lui, s'offrant avec encore plus de facilité à ses déhanchements lascifs, partageant avec lui sa fièvre.

Elle n'en avait pas conscience, puisqu'elle n'entendait que les siens, mais elle lui arrachait, à lui aussi, des gémissements de plaisir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Ses chairs le comprimaient et lui faisaient goûter le paradis.

Ses coups de reins se faisaient maintenant forts et brutaux. Il lui était impossible de se contenir davantage.

Il lui semblait à chacun de ses coups, que l'extase avait atteint le sommet, tant elle était puissante et pourtant au coup suivant, elle montait encore d'un cran.

Toujours plus haut, encore plus haut, à chaque fois plus haut.

Mira n'avait conscience de rien, sauf du mouvement de leurs hanches.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper des cris.

Herger la regardait, les yeux embrumaient de plaisir.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle extase. Elle était belle, voluptueuse et elle était à lui.

Sa respiration roque et haletante, faisait écho, aux battements désordonnés de leurs deux cœurs.

Il poussa une sorte de plainte et elle prit sa bouche avec ses lèvres. Elle avait perdu sa maladresse, avec son innocence et se laissait maintenant, entrainer par le désir.

Il leur semblait, que le brasier qui brulait dans leur corps, allait les consumer l'un après l'autre, les réduisant en cendres qui flotteraient dans le vent avant de retomber à terre, oubliées.

Puis après un dernier coup de rein, le brasier s'éteignit et il ne resta que la paix.

La paix du corps et la paix de l'âme.

L'appel du sommeil était trop fort pour eux. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se blottirent tendrement, les bras de Herger enveloppant la taille de Mira.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant quelques secondes, avant de fermer leurs yeux et de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O***

Des heures plus tard leurs amis les cherchaient.

La fièvre de Buliwyf avait baissé, il n'était pas encore totalement sorti d'affaire, mais il semblait aller mieux et il était en tout cas, conscient et alerte.

Weath les trouva enlacés, Mira sur le ventre, la couverture ne la couvrant que jusqu'à la taille. Herger était sur son côté, contre son flan et l'un de ses bras était autour de sa taille, possessif.

**« Tu les as trouvé ? **», demanda Skeld en le rejoignant.

Weath se tourna vers lui en secouant frénétiquement les bras.

Trop tard, Herger commençait déjà à cligner des yeux.

Dépité Weath baissa la tête en soufflant. Skeld le regarda en haussant les épaules d'impuissance.

Herger se redressa en baillant et appuyé sur un coude leur dédia un regard, encore endormi. Skeld et Weath lui firent signe de les suivre.

D'un signe de tête il leur fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu et les invita à sortir, ce qu'ils firent non sans échanger des sourires amusés.

Herger se pencha sur _sa femme_ endormie et entreprit de la réveiller, en déposant de multiples petits baisers sur son dos et sur sa nuque.

Mira commença à se déplacer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda ensommeillée.

**« Nous devons y aller »**, lui dit-il en souriant avec bonheur.

**« Oui »**, marmonna-t-elle comme seule réponse.

Son corps était un peu courbaturé, mais rien dont elle doive s'inquiéter.

Elle se redressa en gémissant, dévoilant son corps à un _époux_ amoureux et passionné.

Herger se détourna d'elle, avant que son corps ne réagisse à la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence et main dans la main sortirent de la chambre.

Normalement Mira laissait ses cheveux libres et eule les deux mèches de devant étaient retenues en arrière, afin d'éviter que ses cheveux viennent dans ses yeux.

Mais ce jour-là, elle adoptait une coiffure tout à fait différente.

Herger l'avait aidé à regrouper ses cheveux en une grande tresse qui pendait dans son dos et bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Ils furent accueillis par des sourires entendus. Weath et Skeld avaient bien évidemment informé les trois autres, de la raison de leur retard.

Helfdane donna une bonne tape dans le dos de Herger, manquant de l'envoyer passer par-dessus la table.

Halga lui par contre le regardait sombrement.

Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'ils aient passé leur temps ensemble, surtout pour de telles occupations.

Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait bien pourquoi ils l'avaient faits.

Ce soir pourrait bien être leur dernier.

Buliwyf lui semblait en meilleure forme. Il était encore très pâle, mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir vécu le pire.

Elle s'avança vers lui et commença à l'examiner. Son visage souriant, perdit de sa gaieté et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour commencer à questionner le Roi sur sa santé, mais l'arrivée d'Edgtho en courant, l'arrêta dans son élan.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, n'ayant pas remarqué son mouvement.

Tous sauf Buliwyf, qui lui jeta un regard sérieux.

Discrètement elle hocha la tête, comprenant son message muet.

Ils devaient parler.

**« Il y a de la brume ! »**

Buliwyf se leva lentement et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

**« Allons en finir ! »**

* * *

Voilà ...

C'est la première fois que j'écris une telle scène, alors s'il vous plait de l'indulgence !

Prochain chapitre demain matin : "la dernière bataille" ... à demain et plaissez un avis please ^^


	12. Chapter 12 : la dernière bataille !

**Coucou, comme je me doute que vous voulez connaître le dénouement de l'aventure (et je précise aventure, non histoire), je vous laisse à la lecture.**

**Je répondrais donc à vos commentaires en fin de pages ^^**

**Ce chapitre est surtout dédié à Buliwyf !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : la dernière bataille :**

Après que Buliwyf ait donné son ordre, ils s'étaient tous dispersés, revigorés par la prétendue bonne santé de leur chef. Tous même Herger.

Les seuls à ne pas sourire, c'étaient Mira et Buliwyf lui-même.

**« Je n'y survivrais pas »**, laissa finalement échapper Buliwyf, après qu'ils aient tous quitter la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Il était avachi dans son siège de fatigue ou de découragement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête penchée en arrière.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question de sa part, il sentait au plus profond de son cœur, la vérité.

Mira était assise près de lui, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regard baissé.

Elle n'osait pas lever le visage vers lui et voir briller dans ses pupilles azurées, le reproche et sa propre honte.

**« Je crains que non **», commença-t-elle hésitante, **« j'ai réussi à retarder l'échéance, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. **

**Je m'y connais un peu en médecine, mais ... »**, elle marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre frustrée, **« ... Il faudrait l'expérience et le talent d'un vrai médecin **».

« **Comme ton père ? **» demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi sereine.

« **Oui !** » s'écria-t-elle, « **mon père lui pourrait te sauver ... ».**

Un sanglot la secoua imperceptiblement.

Elle se sentait inutile, furieuse contre elle-même, de ne pouvoir rien faire. Comme elle aurait aimé, avoir le talent de son père pour le sauver.

**« Tu n'y es pour rien Mira »,** la rassura-t-il, en tournant la tête vers elle.

Surprise elle se redressa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans les yeux du guerrier, il n'y avait pas d'accusation, pas de reproches.

Il était serein et prêt à partir pour Walhalla.

**« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? **», les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

**« Notre destin est écrit au commencement de notre vie. **

**Je n'étais pas destiné à vivre vieux **», il poursuivit avant qu'elle ne le coupe, **« Mira, je voudrais que tu face quelque chose pour moi dans l'avenir ... »**

**« Tout ce que tu voudras Buliwyf ... tout ! »** répondit-elle avec empressement.

Il lui sourit. Pour la première fois, son sourire était affectueux, tout comme son expression et ses yeux.

**« Veille sur Herger et les autres pour moi. Surtout Herger. Il aura besoin de toi ... »**

Elle aurait aimé le questionner, exiger de lui des réponses à ses questions, mais elle n'osait en le voyant s'affaiblir.

Il avait dû user de sa force pour donner à leurs amis, l'illusion, de sa santé retrouvée et maintenant ses forces étaient déclinantes.

Muette d'émotion elle ne réussit pas, à articuler une réponse. La gorge nouée, elle hocha la tête et Buliwyf laissa lui échapper un soupir soulagé.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans un silence reposant et tranquille.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ils seraient peut-être restés ainsi indéfiniment, mais toutes les choses ont une fin.

Par-delà les portes closes, ils entendaient leurs amis aboyer des ordres.

Aucun d'eux n'avait abandonné la lutte, ce n'était donc pas à eux de le faire maintenant.

Buliwyf se redressa et carra les épaules, avant de se lever prudemment.

Mira le regarda faire, elle le voyait sous ses yeux se redresser, bomber son torse et se grandir.

Ses épaules étaient droites, au lieu d'être tombantes, son visage semblait taillé dans le marbre, dur et volontaire, alors que quelques secondes avant, il était las et défait.

Il abandonnait sa souffrance et sa douleur et redevenait, le temps d'une bataille, la dernière de sa vie, le fier et courageux guerrier qu'il était et serait éternellement.

Elle sécha ses larmes et détruit les derniers vestiges de sa tristesse, avant de l'imiter.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils sortirent rejoindre leurs amis, la même détermination peinte sur leurs traits

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

À l'aide de tous les villageois, ils construisirent, comme ils purent une barricade, aux portes de la maison du Roi.

Elle était faite de charrettes renversaient, de barriques vides ou pleines sans distinction ou de tables renversaient et qui serviraient de protection, aux combattants et surtout, aux archets.

Pendant que la majorité des personnes dans le village se pressaient, avant l'arrivée des Wendels, les enfants étaient descendus dans les souterrains, à l'abri.

Les maisons en contrebas, étaient pour la plupart toutes brulées, vestiges du dernier assaut des Wendels.

Sur les visages de chaque homme, de chaque femme et même des enfants, la même peur dominée, la même fatalité.

Ce soir, serait le dernier, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils seraient tous tués, ou ils vaincraient.

Buliwyf masquait, du mieux possible sa douleur, son visage était pâle mais son œil alerte et ses gestes assurés donnaient l'illusion de la vigueur et de la santé.

Mira n'était même pas sûre que leurs amis se soient réellement aperçus, comme elle, qu'il ne survivrait jamais à ce combat.

Et même elle qui savait la vérité, en venait parfois à douter en le regardant.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Mira regarda autour d'elle, alors que toute agitation se calmait progressivement. Des vieillards, des adolescents tout justes sortis de l'enfance.

Voilà ce qui constituait leurs forces. Voilà avec quoi, ils devaient vaincre les Wendels.

Des forces maigres et faibles, terrorisaient devant la mort et ceux qu'ils appelaient encore et toujours, les démons.

Au moindre grondement de tonnerre, ils sursautaient comme des enfants apeurés.

**« Ils sont terrifiés »**, commenta Helfdane en regardant les villageois, **« prêt à tout lâcher ! »**

Et soudain, ce fut le silence total. Pas un bruit, pas une respiration. Ils écoutaient tous attentifs le son du cor qui annoncerait leur venue.

L'attente parue longue, mais en réalité, après tout juste quelques secondes, le cor raisonna dans la vallée.

Ce qui était inanimé jusque-là, repris soudain vie. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, tentant de regagner son poste, la peur nouant les entrailles.

Buliwyf s'avança devant les barricades et ils l'accompagnèrent. L'un à côté de l'autre, juste devant la barrière, ils faisaient face à l'étendue calcinée des restes de maisons devant eux.

Par là où ils viendraient, pour les tuer tous. Déjà ils apparaissaient à cheval en contrebas, se regroupant, prêt à charger.

**« Tuer la mère ... qu'elle a dite »,** commença Weath en s'emparant de son armure, qu'il passa sans quitter toute fois quitter les Wendels des yeux, **« tuez la mère et ils seront vaincus ! »**

Même s'il ne le disait pas, il restait encore sceptique, des paroles de la vieille femme.

Tout autant, que le serait n'importe quel homme qui s'apprête à affronter la mort.

**« On saura bientôt si elle avait raison »,** répondit Herger en se tournant pour saisir son armure.

Comme toujours son attitude était nonchalante.

Rien ne trahissait dans ses gestes et dans sa voix, la terreur qui lui broyait impitoyablement les entrailles.

Pour eux, ses amis pour elle, la femme qu'il aimait et aussi pour lui.

Il avait toujours pris la vie avec désinvolture, se moquant de la mort. Surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents.

Mais maintenant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait vivre. Vraiment vivre, avec un but, un désir. Et cela le rendait nerveux.

**« Ils viennent venger leur mère »**, poursuivi Weath, **« qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne voudront pas aussi venger leur chef ? »**

**« Ça ... **» intervint Buliwyf, **« nous le saurons, dès qu'il sera mort ».**

Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre et à sa suite, la pluie commença à tomber.

Mira leva les yeux au ciel fataliste, **« au moins ... **» commença-t-elle s'attirant l'attention de tous, **« nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter pour le feu »**, plaisanta-t-elle pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue.

Ils sourirent tous de sa tentative, mais aucune joie ou amusement n'éclairait leurs yeux, les sourires étaient tendus. Aussi tendu qu'un arc prêt à décocher une flèche meurtrière.

La pluie tombait en rideau d'eau. Leurs cheveux étaient collés sur leurs crânes et leurs visages.

Plus d'un secoua la tête comme un chien s'ébrouant, pour ôter des brins fugueurs qui venaient obstruer leur vision.

Et encore le cor qui sonnait et avec lui, toujours plus de cavalier envahissaient la vallée.

Tout le monde comptait ses armes, arrangeait méthodiquement son armure, tout pour éviter de regarder au loin, ce qui allait fondre sur eux.

Mira s'éloigna de quelques pas de ses amis. Elle posa ses armes à ses pieds et ôta ses bottes.

Pieds nus dans la boue, elle s'agenouilla et posa le front sur ses mains rejointes devant elle.

Halga la remarqua le premier. Il stoppa ses mouvements et l'oreille tendue l'écoutait.

Herger aussi s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus près de lui et la chercha du regard.

Interrogateur, il la fixa, finissant ses préparatifs sans la quitter des yeux, ses gestes plus lents qu'au départ.

**« Père miséricordieux »**, commença-t-elle, respirant lourdement, « **j'ai gaspillé mon temps, de trop nombreuses fois ».**

Halga et Herger la regardaient, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avec incompréhension.

Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, elle implorait son Dieu unique, mais le faire dans un tel moment leur paraissait superflu.

Son destin était après tout écrit.

**« Mais en ce moment précis »,** continua-t-elle avec conviction, **« je vous supplie de me laisser vivre ce combat jusqu'au bout. **

**Je me suis trouvé, Père miséricordieux. **

**Au milieu de ces païens, j'ai trouvé une famille, à laquelle j'aspirais à appartenir.**

**Pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait et tout ce que je ferais dans l'avenir, je te demande Seigneur ... ton pardon !»**

Humble et repentante, elle se pencha à nouveau en avant. Elle resta plusieurs secondes le front appuyé sur ses mains.

Pendant des semaines, elle avait oublié ses croyances et oublié de prier son Dieu.

Elle n'était pas devenue païenne, car on ne le devient pas, mais elle s'était éloignée de sa foi et elle en resterait éloignée.

Dans son cœur, il n'y aurait encore et toujours qu'un seul Dieu, Allah.

Mais dans sa vie, cette nouvelle vie qui lui avait d'abord été imposée et ensuite qu'elle avait embrassée avec bonheur, ses croyances n'avaient pas leurs places.

Elle espérait que le Dieu miséricordieux, serait lui pardonner son choix.

Mais aujourd'hui et pour le restant de sa vie, elle était une Viking.

Femme d'un peuple barbare et guerrier. Femme guerrière elle-même, mais avant tout, femme libre.

Elle se releva et remit ses bottes. Enfin abandonnant sur ce sol boueux une partie de son passé, elle se dirigea vers son avenir, ses amis.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Les Wendels se rapprochaient lentement, tranquillement, sans se presser, au trot.

Au tonnerre, se mélangeaient les claquements des sabots des chevaux qui se rapprochaient, montaient par leurs cavaliers mi-hommes, mi-ours.

**« Ils arrivent ! »**

Ils se remirent tous en ligne, sortant leurs épées, prêts à livrer bataille.

Buliwyf se tenait légèrement en avant, son visage aussi pâle que l'astre lunaire lorsqu'il est à son zénith.

Se présentant en avant, le chef des Wendels leva sa massue et tournant sur lui-même, fit d'amples mouvements de bras.

Par ses gestes, il invitait ses guerriers à attaquer.

Malgré la distance, il semblait à chacun d'eux, qu'il les détaillait uns à uns.

Il portait sur son torse, un plastron d'ossement et son visage peint en noir et qui était parcouru de deux lignes jaunes, allant de ses yeux à son menton où elles se rejoignaient.

Mira n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Buliwyf. Sa pâleur l'inquiétait, il était presque prêt à partir.

Il le savait parfaitement et avec détermination, entonna les paroles ancestrales des rites funéraires, auxquels elle avait assisté le premier jour de leur rencontre.

**« Voyez cela je vois mon père **

**Voyez cela je vois ma mère ... **», Herger s'avança d'un pas pour être à sa hauteur et le rejoignit **« ... mes sœurs et mes frères ... »**

Les Wendels se rapprochaient de plus en plus, déjà, ils étaient aux portes du village, jonchant les restes calcinés, du massacre de la veille.

**« Voyez je vois tous mes ancêtres **», Edgtho aussi se rapprocha et les rejoignait à son tour, **« ... assis qui me regardent ! »**

Les Wendels se rapprochaient au galop maintenant.

Les autres les rejoignirent, uns à uns, entonnant à leur tour les paroles, Weath, Halga, Hefdane et Skeld.

Tous aux côtés de Buliwyf, prononçaient les mêmes mots.

Leur dernière façon, peut-être, d'affronter la mort en la regardant, leur dernière marque de courage et d'honneur.

**« ... et voilà qu'ils m'appellent ... »**

Mira les accompagna elle aussi, se plaçant près de Herger qui lui jeta en souriant, un bref regard, avant de reporter toute son attention, sur les cavaliers les chargeant.

**« ... qu'ils me demandent de prendre place à leurs côtés.**

**Dans le palais de Walhalla »**

Ils levèrent tous leurs épées vers le ciel, alors que les Wendels n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

**« ... là où les braves vivent à jamais ! »**

Et les Wendels étaient sur eux.

Chacun se trouva submergé par des adversaires, de tous les côtés il en venait sur eux.

Ils jouaient de leurs épées ou de leurs haches, pour abattre leurs chevaux, les faisant tomber à terre et ensuite les achever.

Sur leurs visages coulaient des flots de sang, ceux de leurs ennemis vaincus. Mais à chaque Wendel tué, deux autres prenaient sa place.

Les villageois aussi défendaient leur vie avec vigueur.

Avec des lances, derrière leurs barricades, ils embrochaient autant d'ennemi possible.

Qu'ils soient femmes, vieillards ou jeunes hommes, tous se battaient pour la même chose. Survivre.

Le sol commençait à se gorger de sang et déjà des cadavres, de chevaux et de Wendels, s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, baignant dans boue.

Pris dans la cohue, personne ne remarqua, cette ombre cornée, qui s'avançait discrètement vers Mira.

Pas plus elle que Halga ou Herger, qui généralement, ne la quittaient pas longtemps du regard par inquiétude.

Mais là, personne ne voyait rien. Personne sauf Buliwyf.

Depuis le début du combat, il guettait avec attention le moment où son ennemi, celui qu'il devait tuer, ferait son apparition.

Et il le vit, se rapprocher sur son flanc, juste derrière Mira. Il le vit la saisir par la taille et la soulever devant lui, alors qu'elle se débattait, essayant de sortir de sa poigne.

Il vit, autant qu'il entendit le cri qu'elle poussa et qui fit se retourner les têtes de Herger et des autres.

Au ralenti, Buliwyf voyait le chef se rapprocher de lui, son butin en travers devant lui.

Il le voyait venir et se tenait immobile sur son chemin.

Puis en courant le dernier mètre, il se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre, roulant dans la boue.

Sous la force de l'impact, Mira aussi fut propulsée. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle aperçut Buliwyf et le chef des Wendels dans un affrontement mortel.

Une voix l'appela de derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle apercevait un Wendel, lever sa massue au-dessus de sa tête. Prêt à la lui abattre sur le crâne.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une épée le transperça de part en part. Il s'effondra au sol dans un râle. Derrière lui apparut Herger, son visage barbouillait de sang et l'inquiétude marquant ses traits.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il lui donna un morceau de lance brisée, puisqu'elle n'avait plus son épée et dos à dos, ils repoussèrent leurs ennemis.

Pendant ce temps, Buliwyf menait son propre combat. Il n'avait pas seulement sauté sur le chef des Wendels, car il était de son devoir de le tuer.

Il avait sauté, avant et principalement, parce qu'il ne pouvait accepter que Mira soit enlevée.

Il le devait, non seulement à cette fougueuse et courageuse petite guerrière et aussi à son ami, son frère, Herger.

Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il la perde aujourd'hui. Alors il avait sauté.

Ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait été sauve, il s'était souvenu de sa tâche.

_Tue le chef et ils seront vaincus_, avait dit la vieille femme.

C'était sa dernière mission, son dernier acte sur cette terre.

Après de longs échanges, il parvint à le jeter à terre.

À deux mains, il saisit la garde de son épée et d'un mouvement rageur et puissant l'abattit sur lui.

Transperçait par l'épée de Buliwyf et maintenu au sol, le chef des Wendels poussa un cri puissant. Un cri plus animal que bête. Entre celui d'un humain et d'un ours.

Un cri que, malgré le grondement du tonnerre et les bruits de la bataille, tous entendirent.

Le cor raisonna une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il était pour eux symbole de victoire et de défaite pour les Wendels.

Ces derniers, comprenant que leur chef était tombé, s'enfuyaient rapidement, passant à côté des survivants, sans les voir.

Leur courage les avait abandonnés.

Les guerriers Vikings, à bout de forces, s'appuyaient sur leurs épées. Leurs visages étaient fendus d'un large sourire et sous le coup de la joie, ils levèrent les bras au ciel en poussant de grands cris de joie.

Buliwyf trébucha et tomba à terre.

**« Buliwyf »,** s'écria Mira en le voyant tomber près de la dépouille de son ennemi.

Les autres perdirent leurs sourires et s'élancèrent vers eux.

Il était pâle et ses yeux embrumaient.

**« Il est temps **», parvint-il à articuler.

Une de ses mains se tendit vers Herger.

Ce dernier s'en empara et la serra fermement, les larmes coulant, pour la première fois depuis que Mira le connaissait, sur ses joues.

Il n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents. Pas même pour la mort de celui qui l'avait recueilli, le Roi.

Mais là, c'était son frère qui se mourrait.

**« Herger ... »,** poursuivi Buliwyf en haletant, **« prend-la »,** dit-il en lui tendant son épée.

Herger secoua la tête négativement, refusant de prendre l'épée de Buliwyf, autrefois celle de son père.

L'épée des Rois.

**« Non Buliwyf **», dit-il, **« je n'en suis pas digne ! »**

**« C'est à moi de décider ... si tu es digne d'elle ... non toi. **

**Je n'ai pas d'héritier ... et il faut à notre peuple un chef ... **» répliqua-t-il en souriant, un filet de sang perlant à ses lèvres.

**« Je ne suis pas un Roi ! »**, protesta Herger

**« Tu le deviendras. Nos amis t'aideront »**

Les autres se tenaient silencieux près d'eux. Lorsque Buliwyf avait parlé, ils avaient hoché leurs têtes, montrant leur accord.

Son choix était pour eux parfaitement logique et ils ne voyaient pas de raison de le contester.

Herger était digne pour eux d'être leur nouveau chef.

Quoi qu'il en pense, Herger était un grand guerrier et il serait un grand chef.

Il ferait un grand Roi. La seule chose qui lui manquait, avant ce voyage, il l'avait trouvé en Mira.

Ses défauts, elle en faisait des forces, des qualités. Auprès d'elle, il trouvait le réconfort et la force. Elle saurait le soutenir.

**« Tu seras un grand Roi ... et tu auras une ... grande Reine, avec toi »**

Son regard dévia vers Mira. Pleurant silencieusement, comme biens d'autres, elle lui sourit.

Vaincu, Herger s'empara de l'épée. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre eux tous réunis.

Dès que ses doigts eurent lâché l'épée, Buliwyf s'effondra dans les bras de Mira, sa tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux grands ouverts et son torse immobile.

Le grand Roi était mort en héros et pendant longtemps encore, son nom resterait dans les mémoires.

Tant qu'il y aurait des hommes, des femmes, des enfants pour se souvenir de lui, Buliwyf serait éternel.

Herger poussa un cri déchirant et prit Buliwyf dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues et il ne pensait même pas les effacer.

Berçant Buliwyf contre sa poitrine, il se revoyait enfant, être présenté à ce garçon blond et solennel. Si sérieux, alors que lui-même était si moqueur et joueur.

Toute leur enfance commune, repassa devant ses yeux.

Mira se glissa vers lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles de réconfort.

Mais il faudrait plus que quelques mots, pour le guérir de sa douleur.

Des heures plus tard, ses amis purent encore le voir, blotti comme un enfant, dans les bras de Mira, amorphe.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience avec le monde des vivants, il était différent.

La mort de Buliwyf avait été le dernier chaînon, pour faire de lui, un Roi sage et respecté.

Ce que Mira avait commencé, Buliwyf venait de le finir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire ^^

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sirius x severus **: _**contente que le lemon t'ai plus, surtout de ta part, grande adepte du yaoi ^^. Je suis comme toi, j'aime les personnages possessifs, cela apporte en effet un côté excitant ! **_

_**Comme tu as pu le constater Buliwyf meurt, c'est triste, mais j'aime sa façon de mourir pour elle et aussi pour Herger.**_

_**Heureuse comme toujours d'avoir eu un commentaire de toi.**_

_**Cette histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait finie, il reste au moins 4 chapitres et j'espère qu'ils te plairont eux-aussi ( et que tu me pardonneras à la fin de cette histoire de l'avoir tué aujourd'hui ! pas de poupée vaudou pleaseeeeeeeee)**_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**La'ienth** : _**tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, tes remarques me vont droit au cœur. Tu connais le film et tu l'aimes, je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'arriver à te tenir en haleine et à parvenir à ce que tu aimes mon histoire qui tout en restant fidèle au film, je pense s'en détache ! **_

_**L'idée du frère adoptif m'est venue après coup, lorsque je réfléchissais au dénouement de ce chapitre. Je pensais que si un personnage pouvait réellement avoir une relation aussi profonde avec Buliwyf, ça ne pourrait qu'être Herger. Après tout dans le film il est plus ou moins son bras droit !**_

_**Quand a leur façon de faire l'amour, heureuse qu'elle soit assez romantique. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit un scène de sexe pur et dur, je voulais retranscrire leurs sentiments et je suis satisfaite que en le lisant, tu as vu tout ça ^^**_

_**Je ne sais pas si tu as été satisfaite de la fin du film, mais moi personnellement, j'aurais aimé en voir un peu plus. Je sais pas vraiment quoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression en le regardant, que la fin était expédiée (enfin c'est peut-être pas ton opinion ^^).**_

_**Donc comme j'ai ce sentiment, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas en rester là ! Nous nous retrouverons, je l'espère, pour encore quelques chapitres qui constitueront, si j'y parviens, une fin correcte et qui satisfera tout le monde (mais là ce n'est mon espérance).**_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sora sama **: _**même remarque que pour les autres, je suis très contente que tu aime mon précédent chapitre. C'était, en plus bien-sur du moment tendre entre les deux personnages principaux, le chapitre qui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur Herger. Maintenant nous savons tout de lui, comme nous savons tout de l'enfance de Mira.**_

_**Tu as en partie raison, cette fic approche du dénouement final. A partir des chapitres suivants, ne parlera que ma muse. Jusqu'à présent je me suis restreinte à l'environnement du film, pour pas non plus faire du n'importe quoi et aussi je l'avoue sans honte, car c'était plus facile. difficile d'écrire une histoire tirée seulement de votre esprit, il faut penser à tant de choses !**_

_**Là au moins, je me suis contentée de n'inventer que le côté relationnel, conflictuel et amoureux de l'histoire. Toutes les scènes de batailles, sont bien plus belles dans le film !**_

_**Je voulais que mon écrit soit le plus fidèle et respectueux du film possible, sans en être une simple retranscription écrite. Je pense sur ce point avoir réussi, en y rajoutant des passages ou en changeant quelques éléments. Bref en y apportant ma touche personnelle.**_

_Tu dis « tu as vraiment était rapide dans tes publications. Bravo ! J'espère que pour ''la vie avec toi'' tu seras autant inspirée ! », Alors là je rougie de gêne, car je n'ai pas été aussi rapide que tu le penses._

_J'ai posté vite, mais avant de mettre le premier chapitre sur fanfiction net, j'en avait déjà écrit en partie 12 sur papier ! Donc je n'ai pas vraiment été rapide._

_Mais je suis contente d'avoir pris le temps, car au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de mon histoire, je me suis rendue compte, qu'il manquait des petites précisions par-ci par-là, qu'il faudrait rajouter._

_Avoir pris mon temps, m'a permis de corriger en « pré-publication » ces petits détails, à priori insignifiants, mais qui expliquent bien des choses par la suite ou rendent d'autres plus crédibles._

_Par exemple, dans quelques chapitres, je dis que Mira à une certaine connaissance en plante et en décoction. Je sais que ça aurait semblé étrange, à beaucoup, que je n'explique pas succinctement comment elle les acquiert. C'est-à-dire, par son père (ce que j'explique dans le chapitre 1). Si je n'avais pas fait cette modification avant de poster, j'aurais dû la faire ensuite et ça aurait été (désolé j'ai pas d'autre mot) le bordel ! _

_Mais là du coup, pas besoin de modifier, vous lisez dès le départ, la version définitive et pas besoin de relire un chapitre précédent pour bien voir la chronologie et la logique de l'histoire._

_C'est ce travail de quelques mois, que je n'ai pas fait avec mon autre fic et qu'il faut que je face maintenant. Comme je l'ai dit dans un post pour siriusxseverus, j'ai des idées qui viennent dans le désordre et tout ça fait pour le moment un bon gros bric-à-brac. Une fois que ma muse sera ''finie'', je pourrais reprendre tout ça et voir de rejoindre les éléments les uns aux autres, pour en faire un récit construit et clair. _

_En ce basant sur un film c'est plus simple d'après moi, car l'univers est restreint, d'écrire une histoire. Alors que sur un univers s'étendant sur 7 livres là c'est très dur. D'autant plus que je me suis lancée, dans un après livre, en quelques sortes. Je ne peux pas m'aider d'eux pour construire la trame de l'histoire et argumenter le suspens. Il faut que tout ça vienne de moi !_

_Ça va prendre du temps, mais une fois fait, je posterais sans doute tout aussi vite que celle-ci ^^ (et je suis persuadée que vous me pardonnerez pour l'attente ^^ lol)_

_En gros, je vais vous faire attendre un bon moment, maintenant, mais quand je posterais le chapitre 7, vous saurez que la suite s'enchainera ^^_

_C'est un mal pour bien en gros !_

_**Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions et si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésite pas à utiliser l'adresse que j'ai donné dans mon post de pause.**_

_**Merci à toi de me lire et à bientôt pour les 4 ou 5 (je sais pas précisément) derniers chapitres de cette histoire !**_


	13. Chapter 13 : l'heure des adieux !

**La'ienth : **je suis heureuse que tu ais la même vision que moi de cette fin du film. Je comprends comme toi, la raison, mais ça me frustre tellement. Je me pose tant de questions !

Merci de ta review, comme toujours et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre et les prochains ne te frustrerons pas ^^

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sirius x severus : **je suis contente d'échapper à la poupée et surtout heureuse que tu ais aimé ma version de la mort de Buliwyf. Je suis ravie aussi que tu n'ais pas trouvé la réaction de Herger trop ... fleur bleue. Je sais que ça cadre pas trop avec les Vikings ce sentimentalisme. Mais je voulais essayer de faire passer un côté plus humain d'eux à travers ces relations frère-frère. Les humaniser en quelque sorte, parce que faut le reconnaître leur façon de prendre la vie et surtout la mort ou de rire en plein combat, ... c'est pas humain ! lol

Je souhaite que les prochains chapitres m'épargnent encore de ta ... colère ^^

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sora sama : **Merci comme toujours d'avoir laissé un commentaire. C'est normal qu'il soit l'un des plus beaux et émouvants, après tout ce temps passé avec eux, comment ne pas les aimer. Et j'ai fait exprès de donner un côté ''sentimental'' à leur mort. Non seulement en raison du lien fort que chacun des deux avait avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais aussi pour bien montrer à quel point leur groupe était soudé. Car il n'y a pas que Helfdane et ensuite Herger qui sont touchés. Ils le sont tous !

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. Ce sont eux qui me motivent et me poussent à prendre absolument le temps de poster aussi vite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : l'heure des adieux ! :**

La pluie s'était remise à tomber. C'était comme si les dieux partageaient la tristesse du moment avec eux.

_Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver_, se disait Mira en regardant ses amis porter le corps sans vie de Buliwyf vers le drakkar.

Partout autour d'elle et de ses lèvres elles-mêmes, le même chant s'élevait au fur et à mesure de la lente procession.

_**« Ser at jeg ser min far**_

_**Ser at jeg ser min mor, mine søstre og brødre**_

_**Ser at jeg ser alle mine forfedre satt og så på meg**_

_**Og nå de kaller meg, så spør de meg om å sitte på sine sider**_

_**I palasset til Valhalla eller der den modige aldri dø**_

Elle se tenait avec Herger, prêt du Roi et de la Reine et tous les quatre chantaient d'une seule et même voix avec émotion.

Aux yeux de tous ici, elle était l'épouse de Herger et donc lorsqu'il était devenu, par la volonté de son prédécesseur, le nouveau Roi, elle avait elle-même était propulsée au rang de Reine.

Les deux couples se tenaient immobiles l'un à côté de l'autre, telles des statues.

Pour l'occasion, chacun d'eux s'était vêtu somptueusement.

Les hommes étaient en armures étincelantes à la lueur des torches et les femmes, en robe longues.

Les circonstances ayant été ce qu'elles étaient, Mira n'avait aucune robe et encore moins de bijoux à porter pour honorer la mémoire de son ami.

La Reine, qui s'était prise d'une grande affection pour chacun de ces guerriers et particulièrement pour la jeune femme, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui venir en aide.

Elle avait passé de longues minutes après la bataille, alors que les hommes remettaient de l'ordre dans le village, pour l'aider à se préparer.

Elle lui avait longuement peigné ses cheveux longs, qu'elle avait ensuite attachés en un chignon élégant et complexe.

Au départ Mira avait été gênée à l'idée de s'habiller de cette façon, elle trouvait cela inconvenant de se présenter de la sorte pour des funérailles.

La Reine l'avait rassurée bien vite. Au contraire, ce serait pour le mort un honneur, qu'elle se présente, tout comme Herger dans ses plus beaux atouts.

Ce n'était pas une insulte pour le défunt Roi, mais une marque de respect.

La preuve, en ce jour, qu'elle respectait et aimait l'homme qui recevait les honneurs et qu'elle l'accompagnait de tout son être, de toute son affection, dans son voyage.

Vaincue par les arguments de la Reine, Mira s'était donc rangée à son avis et s'était laissé manœuvrer, sans plus protester.

Voilà comment elle se retrouvait maintenant, vêtue d'une belle robe bleue et de quelques bijoux, prêtés pour l'occasion par la Reine : une petite couronne était posée sur sa tête, une ceinture cousue de fils d'or étreignait sa taille et un collier, assez large et lourd, entourait son cou.

Vêtue ainsi, Mira se sentait si vulnérable et si empotée qu'elle avait crainte, de faire honte à Buliwyf en se montrant.

Mais elle n'avait pas osé exprimer à voix haute ses inquiétudes.

Jouant avec ses doigts, elle avait regardé la Reine s'habiller avec des gestes mécaniques et précis, qui dénotés de sa part un étrange et déstabilisant sentiment d'habitude.

L'évidence l'avait alors frappée de plein fouet. La Reine avait enterré assez récemment ses trois fils ainés. Les deux premiers, morts aux mains des Wendels et le dernier, de l'épée même d'Herger.

Les deux Rois, l'ancien comme le nouveau, avaient eux aussi pour cette funeste occasion, revêtus leurs plus belles armures.

À la ceinture de chacun d'eux, une épée jumelle pendait. Elles avaient toutes deux été forgées du temps du vieux Roi, en signe d'amitié et de soutien futur entre leurs peuples.

C'était pour honorer ce serment que Buliwyf était mort et cela se sentait dans les cœurs de tous ceux présent.

Le corps de Buliwyf était respectueusement transporté par leurs amis.

Avec une certaine délicatesse, ils le déposèrent sur un petit monticule de bois.

Ses mains étaient croisées sur son torse et elles tenaient entre ses doigts, la garde d'une épée. C'était celle de Herger.

Les autres s'éloignèrent lentement et se dirigèrent vers eux. Mira les regarda se rapprocher avec émotion.

Halga la rejoignit le premier et se plaçant près d'elle, un pas en retrait tout de même, il lui apportait par sa force et par sa seule présence un soutien silencieux et salutaire.

Les autres l'imitèrent religieusement. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur le bateau ou un à un, les présents offerts pour au grand guerrier, pour son voyage étaient disposés autour de lui.

Lorsque le dernier fut déposé, le drakkar fut lâché et il commença sa lente avancée.

À un rythme lent il filait vers l'horizon.

Un peu plus loin sur la droite, Mira voyait du coin de l'œil, un homme bander son arc, une flèche enflammée prête à être décochée.

Le Roi leva lentement sa main et après une seconde à la garder en l'air, la rabaissa brusquement.

La flèche vola dans les airs sur le signal.

Avec précision, elle se planta sur la voile et le reste du bateau, qui avait été badigeonnait d'huile, s'embrasa en quelques secondes.

La fumée s'élevait noire et épaisse vers les cieux étoilés, emportant avec eux, selon les légendes Vikings, l'âme de leur ami, vers les jardins fleuris de Walhalla.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Suite à la cérémonie d'adieux pour Buliwyf, ils étaient retournés dans la grande salle et comme cela en était la coutume, ils avaient fêté la montée sur le trône d'Herger.

Mira n'avait pas réellement eu le cœur de se joindre à toutes ces effusions.

Elle s'était installée à l'écart et personne n'était venu la déranger.

Ses amis savaient que même si elle s'était intégrée pour beaucoup de choses parmi eux, sa vision de la vie et de la mort également, restait très différente des leurs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à rire ou à sourire après la mort de Buliwyf et surtout pas le soir même.

Mais les autres n'avaient pas le même problème. Ils se comportaient de la même façon que le jour de son arrivée, à l'enterrement du père de Buliwyf.

Elle aurait pu en être fâchée si elle ne les connaissait pas mieux et si elle ne savait pas la peine que cette perte leur ferait.

Mais en dépit des apparences qu'ils donnaient, les attitudes de ses compagnons avaient moins d'entrain ce jour-ci, que lors de la fois précédente.

Apparemment la mort de Buliwyf, leur était plus douloureuse, que la mort de son père.

Elle-même, se moquait de la cruauté de cette comparaison, car elle n'avait pas connu le père. Mais elle aimait voir, qu'en dépit de leurs traditions et de leur façon d'appréhender la vie, le décès de Buliwyf pesait encore sur leurs esprits.

Ils buvaient et riaient, mais toujours leurs yeux gardaient cette lueur de regret, qui lui permettait de ne pas prendre ombrage de leur façon d'être.

De temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'éloignait du groupe et venait vers elle. Il ne parlait pas, il restait seulement assis près d'elle, buvant lentement.

Une fois sa corne finie, il se relevait, lui posait une main sur l'épaule ou la bousculait gentiment et s'éloignait enfin.

Alors Mira le regardait faire, qui qu'il soit parmi ses amis, avec un sourire de gratitude, touchée par son inquiétude.

Ils vinrent tous la voir, tous sans exception. Le dernier avait été Herger.

Cette attitude anormale, qu'elle remarquait chez les autres, était encore plus perceptible chez lui.

Il était d'ordinaire, le plus fêtard de leur groupe.

Hors ce soir-là, bien qu'il s'amusât et accepta toutes les congratulations et toasts à sa santé, avec le sourire, son cœur n'y était pas réellement.

Il lui faudrait des semaines, avant de retrouver son caractère et de perdre ce masque de froideur qu'il s'imposait.

Herger était un homme pudique, dans ses sentiments. Il avait toujours dissimulé ses émotions derrière un masque de gaieté et d'insouciance.

Aujourd'hui, il dissimulait sa douleur derrière un masque de calme et de tranquillité, totalement feint.

Après des heures de fêtes et ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Herger et les autres se levèrent.

Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie et Mira les rejoint avec soulagement. Elle se posta près d'Herger, qui lui discerna un sourire en la voyant se rapprocher d'eux.

Sans se dire un mot de plus, ils étaient tous retournés dans leur pièce et s'étaient tous allongés sur leurs couchettes.

Ils avaient progressivement laissé le sommeil les gagner, chacun rêvant du retour dans leurs foyers et de la joie de retrouver leurs familles et leurs parents.

Après tant de jours de terreur et de mort, il tardait à chacun d'eux de redécouvrir autre chose.

Herger s'était installé sur le dos, Mira contre lui sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

Ils s'étaient endormis, berçaient par la respiration de l'autre.

Le lendemain, les habitants du village avaient tous des mines fatiguées et des têtes douloureuses au réveil. Les femmes et les jeunes autant que les hommes.

Même s'ils respectaient infiniment Buliwyf et Herger, la veille au soir ils avaient aussi bu pour fêter la défaite des Wendels.

Pour eux aussi, une nouvelle page se tournait, une page de paix et l'espéraient-ils de joie.

Pour Mira et les autres, le lever du soleil annonçait autre chose. Il annonçait le jour du départ.

Dans d'autres circonstances, si Buliwyf avait vécu notamment, certains d'entre eux seraient sans doutes restés, pour aider à la reconstruction.

Mais leur Roi étant mort, ils devaient retourner chez eux, le plus vite possible, pour instaurer Herger en lieu et place de Buliwyf, tel qu'il le désirait et ce avant qu'un autre, n'apporte la dissidence et le chaos à leur peuple.

Le roi ne pouvait bien sur pas les retenir, quand bien même l'aurait-il souhaité. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'ils désirent entreprendre le plus vite possible le voyage du retour.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Préparer le départ fut un travail long et fastidieux.

Les gestes étaient fatigués, contrecoup de la bataille et leurs esprits ne devant plus être tenus par la menacer des Wendels, peinaient à fonctionner efficacement.

Plus d'une fois l'un d'eux oublia quelque chose et leur paquetage du être refait.

Mira venait à peine de finir le sien, lorsque de petits coups à la porte purent être entendus.

Elle se retourna surprise que quelqu'un frappe. Ce n'était surement pas un de ses amis, puisqu'ils étaient tous à la place à préparer leur bateau et de toute façon, ils ne frappaient jamais.

Curieuse, Mira alla ouvrir. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir derrière la porte, un jeune garçon bien connu, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

**« Éric »,** s'exclama-t-elle, **« que fais-tu ici ? »**

Il releva timidement le visage vers elle, une main dissimulait dans son dos. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, plusieurs fois, sans qu'il parvienne à prononcer le moindre mot.

Mira allait à nouveau le questionner, lorsque sa main jaillit soudain de derrière son dos, directement vers elle.

Dans sa main, il tenait un petit bouquet, un peu malmené de fleurs sauvages.

**« Oh Éric ... elles sont magnifiques »**, le félicita-t-elle en prenant les fleurs de la main du garçon.

Le petit rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détala aussi vite qu'un lapin, sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus.

Mira le regarda partir indécise. Elle allait se lever et faire quelques pas à sa suite lorsqu'une voix venant de derrière elle l'arrêta.

**« Vous devriez le laisser »**

Mira se retourna, pour la Reine se tenir debout, à quelques pas.

**« Il voulait vous faire un cadeau ... pour vous remercier »**

**« Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? »**, demanda Mira à la souveraine.

**« Nous allons nous en occuper mon époux et moi. Nous veillerons sur lui »**

Mira hocha la tête rassurée sur le sort de l'enfant. Wealow et Hrothgar feraient pour lui de bons parents adoptifs.

**« Oh ! **», se souvint-elle soudain, **« je dois vous rendre la robe et les bijoux ... »**

Elle amorça le mouvement de retourner dans la pièce pour se saisir des biens mentionnés, mais la Reine l'arrêta dans son geste.

**« Garde-les **», lui offrit-elle généreusement, « **tu en auras besoin ... lorsque vous arriverez chez vous **»

**« Merci »,** fut tout ce que put répondre Mira.

Elles restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mal à l'aise toutes les deux.

Enfin la Reine fit le premier pas et prit Mira dans ses bras.

**« Bon courage pour la suite mon amie »  
**

Mira répondit à son étreinte avec soulagement.

**« Ne te laisse pas impressionner par les autres. **

**Lorsque tu arriveras là-bas, nombreux seront ceux qui refuseront de t'avoir pour Reine. **

**Ne crains rien ... reste toi-même et ils changeront d'avis ».**

Elles se séparèrent enfin. La Reine poursuivie avec le sourire, clairement amusée.

**« De toute façon ... tu as tout un groupe de chevaliers servants pour t'aider ! »**

Elle rirent toutes deux de l'image que cette pensée invoquait dans leurs esprits.

**« Je ne suis pas sûre que les femmes m'apprécient un jour ! »,** plaisanta Mira.

Elle faisait référence au nombre d'entre elles, qui verraient d'un très mauvais œil la perte du célibat de Herger.

**« Confidence pour confidence »,** lui confia la Reine sur le ton de la plaisanterie, **« moi non plus elles ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup ! **»

La Reine l'accompagna jusqu'au bateau et les regarda partir, en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de cette terre qui avait vu tant de leurs amis mourir, un poids solide s'ancra dans le cœur de Mira.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le voyage avait semblé à Mira bien plus court qu'à l'aller.

Ou alors était-ce l'amélioration de la compagnie qui lui donnait cette fausse impression, elle ne saurait le dire.

Mais après des semaines de navigation sur les mers, avec pour seuls compagnons des hommes et pour seul bercement la nuit, le tambour des vagues contre la coque du drakkar et les ronflements de ses amis.

La vue de la terre était donc pour elle, comme le plus beau des trésors.

Le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis quelques instants à peine et sur les flots ondoyé encore un ballet de lumière, enchanteur et prenant.

D'épais nuages d'un blanc nacré formaient à leurs yeux une barrière contre les puissants rayons de l'astre solaire, accentuant encore plus cette impression.

Leur navire avait enfin quitté les mers profondes, infestaient de toutes sortes de monstres et en proie à des tempêtes déchainées, pour des eaux plus calmes.

Tout autour d'eux, n'était plus que calme et paix.

Elle avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître son environnement. Rien de ce qu'elle voyait ne ressemblait au camp qu'ils devaient atteindre.

Autour d'eux il y avait plusieurs îles, pas trop proche les unes des autres, mais pas non plus trop éloignées, facilement accessible.

Ils passèrent entre deux d'entre elles et se dirigèrent droit devant vers une autre île, plus grande.

Weath se rapprocha d'elle en respirant exagérément l'air frais du matin.

**« ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! **», dit-il en regardant à l'horizon.

**« Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit ou le camp est établi **», répliqua Mira ses yeux prenant toujours connaissance de son environnement.

À sa grande stupéfaction, Weath éclata de rire.

Vexée elle se tourna vers lui, les points sur les hanches et l'œil furibond.

Il leva les mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement ou de paix et lui expliqua calmement, avant qu'elle n'ait dans l'idée de lui faire du mal, la raison de son amusement.

**« C'est parce que nous n'allons pas au camp »,** l'informa-t-il alors qu'autour d'eux leurs amis se réveillaient enfin.

**« Nous allons au village. **

**Pensais-tu vraiment que nous vivions toute l'année à cet endroit, si peu protégé ? »**

Mira ne répondit pas, elle détourna simplement la tête en ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de bouderie intense.

En y réfléchissant et sans les explications de Weath, il était vrai qu'après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps, elle aurait pu trouver la réponse seule.

**« Un village comme celui que nous venons de quitter ? »**

**« Oui ... un village où il y a nos familles et notre foyer ! »**

Au ton de sa voix on sentait du regret et surtout de la nostalgie d'avoir quitté cet endroit, sa maison, pour aller chercher l'aventure.

C'était le revers de la médaille. Lorsque l'on était chez soi, il ne vous tardait plus que de partir et lorsque vous étiez loin, vous ne pensiez qu'à rentrer.

Mais elle ... où était sa maison maintenant. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à son ancien foyer.

Le visage d'Herger apparut devant ses yeux et elle eut sa réponse_. Son foyer, c'était lui et eux ..._ songeât-elle en regardant ses amis assoupis.

Les seules fois où elle se laisser aller à de telles pensées, c'était lorsqu'elle songeait à son vénéré père ou à son ami Melchisidek.

_Je me demande, ce qu'ils sont devenus_, pensait-elle en regardant l'horizon tout comme Weath. _Je ne sais même pas les répercussions que ma décision a apportées à mon père. Est-il toujours en vie ?_

**« Te voilà bien sentimental tout d'un coup mon cher ami »**, le taquina-t-elle sans pitié, désireuse d'oublier ses propres idées noires.

**« Hé ! **» s'écria-t-il scandalisé, **« tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'Herger ! **»

**« Non c'est vrai **», les interrompit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent et découvrirent que le su nommé s'était rapproché d'eux.

Il se posta de l'autre côté de Mira, dos à la mer et appuyé contre la rambarde avec nonchalance

**« En quoi suis-je chanceux ? **», demanda-t-il une lueur de curiosité et de rire dans le regard.

Mira ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant ainsi. Tout au long de leur voyage, elle voyait un peu plus chaque jour, le retour de son Herger.

Il était encore différent évidemment et il resterait sans doute ainsi, plus sérieux la plupart du temps qu'insouciant.

Mais il avait encore, dans des moments comme celui-ci, l'habitude de plaisanter et de taquiner les autres.

Comme avant.

**« D'avoir ta femme avec toi ! »,** répondit Weath en le défiant du regard.

Prise au milieu d'eux, Mira les regardait à tour de rôle.

La même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux et le même sourire moqueur déformait leurs lèvres.

**« Ah ça ! »,** s'exclama théâtralement Herger, **« oui ... je suis un gros veinard ... »**

Il tourna son regard vers elle et Mira sentit joues chauffer. Elle ne doutait pas, un seul instant, d'être devenue toute rouge.

Gênée, elle donna un léger coup à Herger dans son épaule. Bien évidemment il ne réagit pas, elle ne lui avait pas fait mal.

Il se contenta de lui sourire encore plus et de hausser un sourcil blond vers le ciel.

Tout autour d'eux, leurs amis se mettaient en mouvement. Chacun revêtit son armure et empoigna ses armes.

Tout comme la première fois, ils se préparaient à débarquer.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Mira prit conscience de la tenue de Herger.

Il portait la même tenue, à quelques éléments près, que celle qu'il portait pour la cérémonie d'adieux de Buliwyf.

Il dût s'apercevoir de son regard interrogateur, car il lui répondit complètement sérieux.

**« Je suis Roi maintenant ... je ne débarque pas vêtu simplement. **

**Tout le monde doit savoir en me voyant que je lui ai succédé »**

Mira hocha la tête de compréhension.

**« Je suppose que je dois donc m'habiller en circonstance dans ce cas **»

« **Tu veux dire en remettant cette délicieuse robe ? **» interrogea-t-il en souriant

« **Oui ... celle-ci **»

**« Je le crains **» acheva-t-il, avec un sourire plein d'arrogance.

* * *

_**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette « cérémonie » pour Buliwyf et les discussions entre personnages.**_

_**Pas d'inquiétude donc pour le petit Éric, il aura une belle vie. Je suis persuadée, qu'ils seront tous les deux de bons parents adoptifs ^^**_

_**Prochain chapitre, demain ou après demain je sais pas trop, Mira rencontre les villageois et surtout les familles de nos vikings préférés (femmes, enfants, ...) ... comment cela se passera-t-il ?**_


	14. Chapter 14 : les retrouvailles !

Comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires.

Pardon du retard, mais je me suis retrouvée aux urgences ce matin et maintenant j'ai une jambe dans le plâtre ! enfin une cheville surtout ... merci maman de m'avoir apporté mon ordi ... chut faut pas le dire, je vais me faire allumer par le toubib ...

Foutu canasson ^^ si je l'aimais pas tant, j'en ferais un bon steak ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et merci de ne pas avoir été choquée de l'apparence indifférente de nos guerriers au chapitre précédent. En comparaison de Mira ils sont insensibles, mais tout est une question de différences culturelle

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Un retour de peines et de joies**

Leur arrivée se passa assez simplement. Ils purent débarquer sans être assailli par des amis ou de la famille.

Un seul jeune cavalier vint à leur rencontre. Il montait un grand et lourd cheval gris.

Il commença à les accueillir avec joie et politesse, mais en la remarquant et en voyant surtout l'épée de Herger, il se figea et s'inclina devant lui.

Il ne savait sans doute pas comment se comporter devant cette nouvelle.

Et devant Mira non plus d'ailleurs. Le jeune garçon n'avait visiblement aucune idée de qui elle était et il se comportait tantôt comme si elle était une Reine et à d'autres moments comme s'il n'en savait rien.

Prenant le parti d'imiter ses amis, elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Lorsqu'il laissa entendre malencontreusement quelques phrases malheureuses à son encontre, elle serra les dents et se retint de se retourner vers lui pour lui coller une gifle bien sentie.

Les fous rires de Weath et Skeld n'arrangeaient rien.

En effet, lorsque le garçon avait laissé entendre qu'elle était une prise de guerre, ils s'étaient mis à pouffer comme des enfants.

La marche vers le village lui sembla bien longue. Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne verrait la fin de ce nouveau périple.

Mais enfin, apparurent devant eux, un village assez semblable à celui de Hrothgar, au niveau de la répartition des bâtisses, sauf qu'il se situait de l'autre côté d'une rivière, au pied d'une grande montagne.

Comme celui du vieux Roi, le village était formé de manière pyramidale, avec une succession de plusieurs maisons, toutes dominées par une plus importante et plus grande, construite au flanc de la montagne, sur un monticule rocheux, telle une vigie.

_Ce devait surement être la maison du Roi_, songea Mira ses yeux fixés sur le grand bâtiment de bois, qui semblait dominer la vallée avec force.

La maison où tout le village se réunissait aux heures de repas ou pour chaque réunion.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Un comité d'accueil vint à leur rencontre. Il lui semblait que tout le village s'était déplacé : femmes, enfants et aussi vieillards.

Certains attendaient bien sagement qu'ils se rapprochent, mais d'autres, des enfants notamment, se précipitèrent vers eux en courant et en criant quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à entendre distinctement.

Alors que leurs silhouettes se précisaient, elle entendit une exclamation, venant de derrière elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'elle vit Weath passer en courant près d'elle et réceptionner les trois enfants dans ses bras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de lui, regardant tous plus ou moins attendris les retrouvailles.

Les enfants arboraient tous une chevelure rousse très semblable à la sienne et il semblait évident qu'ils étaient ses enfants.

Weath les serrait dans ses bras, pendant de longues minutes, n'en finissant pas de se gorger de leurs présences aimantes et joyeuses.

Il riait et pleurait en même temps, submergé de bonheur.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il se releva et les gardant prêt de lui, retourna à son cheval.

Mira se retourna sur sa selle pour le regarder faire. Skeld qui chevauché prêt de lui, tendit une main et monta devant lui un des garçons.

Le petit poussa un petit cri de joie du haut de sa nouvelle position, mais Skeld le garda prudemment contre lui.

Ensuite Weath remonta en selle et son fils ainé derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille et sa fille devant lui, qu'il tenait prudemment. Il se tourna vers elle et fit un signe de tête en direction d'Herger, pour l'informer qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

Mira reporta son attention sur ce dernier, mais déjà il avait reporté son attention droit devant eux. Il éperonna son cheval et ils repartirent tous au pas.

À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Mira sentait de plus en plus d'yeux sur elle. Les gens la regardaient curieusement, n'ayant sans doute pas fait le rapprochement entre l'Arabe et elle.

Ils passèrent le pont qui surplombé la rivière et arrivés devant la foule rassemblait, mirent les tous, plus ou moins rapidement pieds à terre.

Sentant toujours des regards sur elle, Mira se sentit mal à l'aise. Halga vint la sauver de sa gêne, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'entrainant derrière lui.

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction d'Herger et parvint à croiser son regard.

Il lui sourit rassurant avant de se retourner vers un groupe d'hommes âgés qu'il finit par suivre, un peu plus loin.

Les autres étaient tous occupés avec leurs proches.

Weath tenait dans ses bras une femme à la chevelure blonde, les trois enfants autour d'eux.

_Elle doit être son épouse._

Skeld serrait vigoureusement la main d'un homme corpulent aux cheveux blancs, une femme du même âge prêt de lui et un jeune homme aux cheveux marron-roux, prêt d'eux.

_Ils doivent être ses parents et son frère cadet._

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de peine, ce fut de voir Helfdane, se tenir debout une femme sanglotant dans ses bras, le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine, un couple âgé recueilli près d'eux.

Même de dos, elle reconnaissait cette femme. C'était la mère de Haltaf et donc la sœur de Rethel et lui.

En voyant le chagrin de cette femme, la promesse faite à Rethel dans la grotte lui revint brutalement.

Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment pour elle de respecter son serment. Ce moment était pour la famille.

Elle se laissa donc entrainer par Halga.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Pendant que ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait restaient à l'entrée du village, Herger suivit les anciens de son peuple à l'écart des effusions.

Chacun d'eux portait un long manteau ivoire par-dessus leurs vêtements normaux, signe de la place prédominante qu'ils avaient dans le village.

Nul, pas même le Roi, n'avaient de complètes autorités sur eux. Ils représentaient la sagesse des générations précédentes.

Aucune parole n'avait réellement besoin d'être échangée entre eux et Herger. La tenue de ce dernier et surtout l'épée qu'il portait, apporté toutes les réponses pour eux.

Mais en dépit de l'évidence, ils voulaient encore entendre de sa bouche, ce qui s'était passé.

Herger se lança donc dans un long compte rendu des évènements qui avaient marqué leur voyage.

Il raconta les différents combats menés et surtout il leur parla de la mort héroïque de Buliwyf.

**« Il a fait de toi son successeur ? », **demanda l'un d'eux, plus par vérification que par réelle interrogation.

**« Oui. **

**Les autres étaient présents ... **» commença-t-il avec humeur, révulsé que l'on puisse douter de sa bonne foi.

**« Nous en remettons pas en doute ta parole Herger **», le coupa l'un d'eux en levant la main, **« pour être tout à fait franc, c'est un dénouement dont nous nous doutions.**

**Buliwyf n'a jamais caché la manière dont il te considérait. Mais nous craignions que tu n'en aies pas l'étoffe »**

Ils prirent, tous les cinq, le temps de bien le regarder.

Herger ne faiblit pas sous le poids de leur examen, il l'endura sans faiblir alors que les autres fois, ils lui avaient donné l'envie de se recroqueviller comme un enfant désobéissant.

Satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient, ils hochèrent la tête avec approbation.

**Il semble que nous ayons tort **» termina l'un d'eux, avec l'accord des quatre autres.

**« Tu as changé **» ajouta le premier à avoir pris la parole.

**« Les récents évènements m'ont obligés à changer **», répondit Herger en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Il marqua une petite pause, indécis. Il hésitait à leur parler de Mira maintenant ou à attendre.

Aucun des anciens ne le brusqua. Ils le regardaient interrogateurs et surpris, de son brusque silence, mais l'ayant plus ou moins implicitement reconnu comme Roi, ils ne pouvaient pas lui ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Cette attitude ne passa pas inaperçue pour Herger. Elle le fit sourire et il décida donc de ne rien laisser de côté.

« _**Elle**_** m'a fait changer **», précisa-t-il enfin.

« **Elle !** », répétèrent-ils dans un synchronisme parfait, qui aurait pu paraître comique en des circonstances plus propices à l'amusement.

Mais Herger étant Herger, il ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou et de rire à l'avance de leur réaction.

« **La femme que j'aime et que je veux épouser »**

Les cinq vénérables vieillards lui offrirent alors, un incroyable spectacle : celui de leurs bouches s'ouvrant simultanément, sous l'effet de la surprise et de leurs yeux s'écarquillant comiquement.

Sur le moment, il n'y avait plus rien de vraiment vénérable en eux !

_Cette révélation-là, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir_, songea Herger avec amusement.

Il était obligé de se mordre la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à leurs visages.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Pendant ce temps, Mira entrainait par Halga fendait la foule, sous les yeux curieux de ceux qu'ils croisaient.

Halga la dirigea vers une femme grande et encore assez belle, qui se tenait fière et droite, quatre hommes jeunes tout prêts d'elle.

Mira ne put retenir son sourire en voyant ces personnes, qu'elle devinait être respectivement, l'épouse et les quatre fils de son ''père''.

Arrivé à trois mètres, de ce petit groupe, Halga la relâcha et prit dans ses bras la femme, pendant que ses fils dévisageaient Mira curieusement.

Elle assista silencieuse, aux retrouvailles familiales, ne remarquant pas qu'Egdtho ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Il n'avait aucune famille à saluer, donc il prenait sur lui la tâche de veiller sur celle qui était, non seulement son amie, mais aussi sa future Reine.

Les autres près de leurs familles, gardaient tout de même les yeux sur eux, ce qui bien sur attirait non seulement les regards de leurs proches, mais aussi des autres.

Progressivement le silence dominait la place et tous attendaient que les premiers mots soient échangés.

L'épouse de Halga, Aresia, la dévisagea quelques instants, d'une façon relativement peu sympathique, avant de se tourner vers son époux, au plus grand soulagement de Mira.

**« Qui est cette jeune fille ? »,** lui demanda-t-elle froidement et sans aucun doute, avec une pointe de jalousie.

N'importe quelle femme le serait, de voir son époux revenir et être aussi affectueux avec une jeune et belle inconnue.

**« Mira ! **», répondit Halga en revenant se placer près d'elle, **« ma fille ! »**

Si elle en avait eu l'opportunité, Mira se serait prise les mains dans la tête.

Il y avait tout de même des façons plus simples et moins abruptes d'annoncer une telle nouvelle.

D'ailleurs aux vues des différentes réactions que sa réponse suscitait, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

**« Je ... je ne suis pas exactement sa fille.**

Je veux dire pas au sens propre du terme ... nous n'avons ... aucun lien de sang »

, commença Mira en balbutiant sous le regard d'Aresia, **« mais comme mon père vit loin ... Halga a pris sur lui la tâche de veiller sur moi ... et ... je ... »**

Prise de mutisme soudain, elle ne parvint pas en dire plus et baissa le regard intimidé.

Mais apparemment Aresia fut satisfaite de ses explications, car ses traits se détendirent sensiblement et elle s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mira lui rendit craintivement son étreinte.

**« Il a toujours voulu une fille »,** dit la femme de Halga en la tenant à bout de bras pour la regarder avec tendresse, **« sa décision ne me surprend pas ! »**

**« Ce sont tous des gros sensibles en réalité »**, rajouta Mira, se sentant assez courageuse et à l'aise, partageant avec la femme plus âgée un regard complice.

**« Bon ... tout ça c'est bien joli »,** s'écria Weath en se rapprochant et interrompant les deux femmes, **« mais arrête de la monopoliser Halga.**

Moi aussi je dois lui présenter quelqu'un ! ».

Il la saisit par le poignet et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, ou à Halga de réagir, il la conduisit vers sa famille.

**« Mira »,** commença-t-il une fois arrêté devant sa femme et ses enfants, **« je te présente ma femme Valka et nos enfants ». **

La femme lui sourit doucement, l'observant attentivement mais sans animosité.

**« Alors dans l'ordre il y Boromir notre ainé, Éric notre second fils et la petite dernière Astrid »**

Un à un les enfants lui sourirent, plus ou moins intimidés, lorsque leur père les lui présenta.

**« Je suppose **», débuta-t-elle en se penchant plus près de la seule fille, **« que c'était pour cette jeune demoiselle que tu comptais obtenir mes épées sur mon cadavre ! »**

Weath eut au moins le bon sens de se sentir mal à l'aise.

**« Ben ... »** commença-t-il en détournant le regard**, « ... oui ! »** avoua-t-il enfin en désespoir de cause.

**« Ça tombe bien alors »**, poursuivit Mira, **« parce que j'en ai justement une de trop ! **»

Edgtho venait juste d'apparaître à côté d'elle, à l'instant même ou elle finit de parler, la plus petite de ses épées dans la main.

Mira lui sourit avec sincérité, le remerciant de son acte et prit l'épée de ses mains.

Elle la tourna vers la jeune fille, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant la courte et fine arme qui lui était tendue.

Mais elle hésitait encore.

**« Tu peux la prendre **», la rassura Mira, **« j'avais promis à ton père qu'elle serait pour toi »**

Astrid sortit de derrière les jupes de sa mère et prit timidement la garde de l'épée.

Elle l'examina quelques secondes et sourit de toutes ses dents à Mira.

Impulsivement elle se jeta même sur elle, étreignant de ses bras encore potelés, la taille de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent franchement de rire, en voyant la jeune enfant sauter sur la belle inconnue et surtout, en voyant celle-ci rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Enfin la jeune fille la relâcha et accompagnée de ses frères, qui insistaient pour voir l'épée, partit en courant.

Mira les regarda partir et après un dernier signe de tête envers Valka, qui lui répondit en souriant, elle se laissa entrainer par Skeld vers sa propre famille.

Elle fut en premier présentée à son père, Stoick, un guerrier imposant et impressionnant.

Il la dévisagea silencieusement, son regard bleu et dur a détalant des pieds à la tête.

**« Mira »,** commença Skeld en souriant, indifférent à son mal à l'aise, **« je te présente mon père Harald, ma mère Freya et mon frère Walde ».**

Elle sourit à chacun d'eux lorsqu'ils lui furent présentés, mais si la mère et le frère se montrèrent accueillants, le père restait particulièrement froid.

**« Père, Mère ... je vous présente la personne qui m'a sauvée la vie. **

**Les Wendels allaient me tuer, lorsque Mira est venue me sauver la vie !**! »

Cette dernière remarqua que cette précision semblait la faire remonter dans l'estime du paternel, car il consentit enfin à lui donner un léger sourire.

_Pas vraiment causant celui-là_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il la dévisageait encore, _heureusement que les autres sont plus accueillants !_

Mais l'atmosphère restait encore tendue et ce fut avec joie, dans un premier temps, qu'elle vit Helfdane se rapprocher d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna des parents de Skeld.

Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la direction qu'ils prenaient, elle se raidit violemment.

Il la dirigeait vers sa sœur.

Elle était un peu plus vieille qu'elle-même, encore belle, mais en cet instant son visage tait strié de larmes et ses yeux rouges.

**« Mon frère me dit que vous avez assisté aux derniers instants de ... mon frère ... Rethel »,** précisa-t-elle inutilement pour Mira, **« pouvez-vous ... pouvez-vous ... ».**

Un sanglot la secoua et elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

**« J'ai promis à Rethel que je vous parlerai le jour où je vous verrai », **la sœur de son ami, comme ses parents, la regarda attentivement.

**« Il se reprochait beaucoup la mort de Haltaf, il pensait que c'était de sa faute. **

**Il voulait que vous trouviez en vous la force de le pardonner »**

**« Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner »,** sanglota la femme, sous les yeux compatissants de tout le village, **« je sais qu'il a tout fait pour le protéger. **

**Si mon fils est mort c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ... où il aurait tout tenté ! »**

Ses parents vinrent la prendre dans leurs bras, en signe de réconfort.

Le regard de Mira, croisa un instant le regard du père et Mira lut dans ses yeux de la gratitude.

**« Ce n'est pas tout **», poursuivit-elle, certaine maintenant de ce qu'elle devait faire, **« il m'a donné son arc avant de m'ordonner de partir **», elle se détourna et rejoignit son cheval.

Du côté gauche de la selle, elle sortit de sous les couvertures, un arc finement sculpté, qu'elle ramena avec elle.

**« Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais ... je pense que c'est à vous que cette arme revient. **

**Je sais qu'il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et ... il devrait rester auprès de vous ... sa famille »**

La vieille femme, la mère de Rethel, tendit ses mains tremblantes en avant.

Religieusement, elle dessina du bout des doigts les runes gravées dans le bois.

Des larmes cristallines et silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues blêmes.

Mais malgré celle-ci, elle souriait tendrement en admirant l'arme.

Se sentant de trop, Mira s'éloigna de cette famille en deuil, après un dernier signe Helfdane et rejoint ses amis.

Dans le regard de ses quatre autres compagnons, elle lisait de la fierté et de la tendresse.

Progressivement, les personnes alentour vinrent faire connaissance avec la jeune inconnue.

Toujours avec prudence, puisque les guerriers ne quittaient pas son côté et parce que sa tenue les intriguait.

Ils avaient bien remarqué la nouvelle tenue d'Herger et en connaissaient fort bien la signification.

Contrairement à ce qu'Herger et les autres craignaient, la décision de Buliwyf ne dérangeait personne.

Ils étaient des héros, donc quoi de plus logique que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui accède au trône !

Tout le village connaissait l'incroyable complicité, qui existait entre les deux hommes et ce depuis leur enfance. Ils étaient comme des frères.

Dès lors, il n'était pas vraiment surprenant que ce soit Herger qui ait été désigné pour lui succéder.

Un frère succède toujours à son aîné. Et depuis son sauvetage Herger était le petit frère de Buliwyf et le second fils du vieux Roi défunt.

Mais quel autre choix y avait-il réellement, outre cette considération.

En l'absence de descendant direct, il fallait au village un chef fort et respecté pour prendre la place délaissé par Buliwyf.

Qui était le mieux placé pour cette tâche, que celui qui était non seulement le frère de cœur, à défaut de l'être par le sang, du précédent Roi et qui en plus revenait avec un statut de héros indiscutable par tous.

Personne au village n'oserait le défier pour prendre sa place. Les anciens ne le permettraient sans doute jamais.

Les seuls, qui auraient aujourd'hui la légitimité de s'opposer à Herger, étaient ses compagnons.

Mais il suffisait de voir leurs visages pour comprendre, sans nul doute, que détrôner Herger était le dernier de leurs souhaits.

Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, l'un d'eux, au moins, se serait battu pour obtenir le trône.  
Mais l'amitié qui les liait à Herger, l'affection qu'ils avaient pour Mira et le respect qu'ils devaient à la mémoire de Buliwyf, donnait à Herger l'assurance d'un soutien plein et indéfectible de leur part.

Ce soutien bien que muet, lui assurait de facto, l'acceptation de tout le village.

Mais quoi de plus normal. Il était toujours celui qui remplaçait Buliwyf, lorsque ce dernier était absent.

Il était le ''second'' depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui il était le premier et ce n'était, dans le fond, que justice.

Mais ce que tous se demandaient, c'était le rapport entre leur nouveau Roi et cette jeune fille.

Pourquoi était-elle vêtue comme une Reine ?

Le jeune garçon venu à leur rencontre, osa venir la voir en s'excusant à profusion de son erreur.

Il regrettait maintenant profondément sa méprise et sans doute, les coups d'œil dangereux que lui dédiaient ses amis en était-elle en grande partie la raison.

Elle n'était ni une esclave, ni une Wendel.

Mais alors qui était-elle ?

Légèrement en retrait, trois femmes voyaient d'un mauvais œil la venue de cette jeune femme.

Ce qu'elles appréciaient encore moins, outre cette complicité étonnante qu'elle avait avec les membres de l'expédition, c'était la nature du regard qu'elle avait échangé un bref instant, avec le guerrier blond auquel elles tenaient tant elles-mêmes.

Ce regard et aussi le fait qu'elle chevauchait prêt de lui lors de leur arrivée.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Un homme passa près de ces femmes, mais elles ne firent pas plus attention à lui, que lui-même, ne fit attention à elles.

Il ne se concentrait que sur une chose ...

... une seule ...

... la jeune femme entourait de ses amis et qui ne le remarquait pas encore.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu.

J'essayerais de poster le chapitre suivant vite

Laissez un com please !


	15. Chapter 15 : bonne nouvelle ?

Merci pour vos commentaires. Je vais bien, c'est en soit pas trop grave, si on omet bien sur que sur le moment je hurlais, pleurais et jurais comme un arracheur de dents.

Je crois bien que j'ai promis de l'étriper au moins 20 fois ! lol

Mais je ne pourrais jamais, je l'adore ...

Mais bon comme j'ai plus grand chose à faire, sauf me tourner les pouces, je me concentre ^^

_**A partir de maintenant et comme nous nous rapprochons à grand pas du dénouement, ce sera assez tranquille. De l'humour toujours, de la romance et de l'amitié, quelque sous entendus de jalousie ... MAIS PLUS DE SANG ET DE MORTS !**_

_**C'est fini le drama ... place à l'amouuurrrrrr ...**_

* * *

**Sora sama **_**:**__** j**_e suis sadique je l'avoue, j'ai fait exprès de couper à ce moment là par pur sadisme. Et un peu aussi par basse vengeance. On me le fait tellement ce coup là de couper à un tel endroit, que j'ai eu envi de le faire moi aussi.

Mais comme tu vois, je suis pas assez sadique pour frustrer longtemps ... 24h c'est pas long !

Pour les meurtres et scènes sanglantes, c'est fini, je pense en avoir assez fait, pour maintenant les oublier un peu ! lol

Pour l'homme qui passe près des trois pestes (je suppose que tu sais qui elles sont celles-là ?), je m'étonne que tu n'en ais pas une toute petite idée ...

Petit indice ... c'est un Arabe et il est gentil ! (et c'est pas Melchisidek ...)

Qui est-ce ?

**La'ienth**_** : **_mais bien sur qu'elle se comporte comme une reine ... c'est une reine et c'est mon héroïne, comment ne pourrait-elle pas être faite pour le rôle ^^

J'espère ne pas donner une impression différente dans l'avenir.

Merci d'avoir lu et commenter.

**Sirius x severus**_**: j**_e suis comme toi et comme Aresia, mon mec ose faire ça, je lui laisse même pas le temps d'expliquer je le tue avant !

Désolé d'avoir encore parler de Rethel et de son neveu, mais fallait bien que je parle de toutes les familles ! (Petite tentative d'échapper à la poupée), je voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ...

Tu ne sais pas qui sont les trois filles ... honte à toi !

J'ai parlé d'elles (bon ok une phrase dans le chapitre 2, au tout début « herger se dirigeait vers nous, trois femmes s'accrochant à lui »).

Vont-elles faire quelque chose contre Mira ?

Pet bien que oui, pet bien que non.

Mais la vraie question c'est en auront-elles le temps, parce que Mira a du caractère et elle des gardes du corps !

Je pense avoir déjà assez donné d'action, donc si tu attends qu'elles soient hyper dangereuses ... tu seras déçue. Elles ne seront pas plus dangereuses qu'Olga.

Toi aussi tu sais pas qui est l'homme ... allons c'est évident pourtant (secoue le doigt devant ton visage) ... qui est le personnage devant absolument voir Mira avant la fin de l'histoire ! Petit indice, il est Arabe et n'apporte pas de problèmes (ben oui maintenant ça va être assez tranquille) ...

Alors tu sais ?

* * *

**Chapitre 15: retrouvaille et bonne surprise ? :**

Mira tournait le dos et elle ne pouvait donc pas s'apercevoir que deux hommes de son peuple de naissance, se dirigeaient vers elle.

Le premier homme portait un long vêtement noir, comme une sorte de toge romaine ou une robe, sur sa tête il portait une sorte de turban et à sa taille pendait un poignard fin et incurvé dont la garde était sertie de pierres brillantes.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre et son visage était volontaire.

Derrière lui, marchand plus modérément, le suivait une autre homme au visage tout aussi sombre mais éclairci par des sourcils gris argenté.

Le second homme était bien connu des Vikings, il était celui qui avait accompagné l'Arabe dans leur camp, le jour des funérailles de leur défunt Roi, le sage Melchisidek.

Suite au départ de son ami, il était retourné dans sa patrie. Une fois là-bas, il avait informé le père de Mira des récents évènements.

Ce dernier, fou d'inquiétude pour son enfant avait après de multiples négociations, obtenu du Calife l'autorisation de partir à la rencontre de sa fille.

Lorsque Melchisidek était revenu accompagné de son vieil ami, les vikings se préparaient à partir.

Ils leur avaient fallu les convaincre de les amener avec eux, mais aidé de ''l'ange de la mort'', ils avaient réussi à être du voyage.

Depuis ils vivaient au village, pas tout à fait en marginaux, car leurs connaissances s'étaient plus d'une fois avérées utiles, mais pas tout à fait acceptés.

Eux aussi vivaient la même mise à l'écart que Mira avait vécue au début de son voyage. La différence, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment cherché à s'intégrer totalement.

Melchisidek s'en moquait bien à son âge et son ami lui, était bien trop concentré sur l'idée de revoir sa fille. Toute son énergie était portée vers elle et il priait chaque jour pour qu'elle lui revienne en vie.

Ils n'étaient pas au village lorsque les guerriers étaient revenus, ils étaient allés en forêt à la recherche de plantes. Alors qu'ils revenaient, ils avaient croisé trois enfants qui courraient.

Ou plutôt une petite fille, portant une fine épée incurvée, qui courait ses frères à sa poursuite.

Il leur avait suffi d'un regard sur la lame pour savoir que seul un Arabe pourrait avoir l'idée d'utiliser une telle arme. Et à part eux deux, il n'y avait pas d'autre Arabe ici, sauf ... Mira.

Les deux hommes avaient échangé un bref regard, à la recherche de réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, avant de se précipiter vers le village, le cœur du père tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient constaté qu'un regroupement s'était formé.

Ils fendirent la foule, plus ou moins poliment, bousculant sans vraiment s'excuser certaines personnes, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin, voir l'objet de toute cette attention.

Ou plutôt les objets. Un groupe de cavaliers, étrangement constitué de quatre hommes et d'une femme.

Une femme qu'ils ne voyaient que de dos, mais chacun d'eux et surtout le père, qui attendait le retour de sa fille avec impatience, ne pouvait que reconnaître ce dos.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux de cette femme et il semblait au père de Mira que le temps n'avançait pas assez vite.

Mais enfin, après ce qui lui sembla un siècle, elle dût sentir leur présence et elle se retourna.

En les voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et elle se propulsa vers eux et surtout vers le premier homme.

Les hommes à ses côtés, se tournèrent interrogateurs, mais ils ne purent rien faire. Mira se jetait déjà dans les bras de son père en pleurant.

Ils pleuraient tous les deux à genoux dans la poussière, les larmes dévalant leurs joues.

Après des mois de tortures, ils se retrouvaient enfin, tous deux vivants.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde aux amis de Mira pour connaître l'identité de l'homme, qu'elle serrait aussi passionnément et désespérément dans ses bras.

Non seulement en raison de la présence de l'autre Arabe, qui l'avait accompagnée à leur camp la première fois, mais aussi en raison de ce seul mot qu'elle scandait encore et encore avec bonheur

**« Père ! »**

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Lorsque Herger les rejoignit, toujours accompagné de cinq anciens muets et qui le regardaient du coin de l'œil comme s'ils voyaient un revenant, il eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir Mira ... _sa Mira_ dans les bras d'un homme.

Une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de lui et il faillit bien se précipiter vers eux pour les écarter de force et tuer l'individu qui osait toucher _sa femme_, lorsqu'un détail l'arrêta.

Les vêtements de l'homme.

Ils ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qu'elle portait, au tout début de leur voyage.

**« Ces hommes sont venus peu de temps après votre départ **», l'informa un des anciens après avoir enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole et ayant suivi son regard, **« l'un d'eux, est le père de cet Arabe qui vous a accompagné ! »**

**« D'ailleurs ! **», intervint un autre, **« tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'était devenu cet homme ? »**

**« Si je vous l'ai dit »,** leur répondit Herger, les yeux fixaient sur la femme qu'il aimait en larmes dans les bras de son père, **« elle est celle qui est dans ses bras maintenant »**

_**« Elle **_», s'étrangla l'un d'eux en toussant, alors que les autres, le regardaient abasourdis **« tu veux dire que ... »**

**« L'Arabe était une femme ... **», l'interrompit Herger en se retournant vers eux, **« ... et je vais l'épouser »**

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de leur part, autre bien sur que le silence qui semblait leur nouveau moyen de communication, il se dirigea à grands pas vers ses amis.

Mira s'était libérée des bras de son père et en riant à moitié ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard.

Elle faillit bien lâcher un petit cri, lorsque Herger se glissa silencieusement près d'elle.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire la joie d'un père qui retrouve son enfant chérie après tant d'inquiétudes.

Homme de science et pacifiste dans l'âme, il était pourtant impossible ce jour-là, alors qu'il revoyait sa fille chérie revenir d'un long et terrifiant voyage, pour le père de Mira de ne pas souhaiter avoir pris les armes avec elle.

Qu'avait-elle affronté dans ces contrées lointaines sans lui auprès d'elle ?

Devant quels dangers s'était-elle retrouvée ?

_Et surtout_, songeait-il en regardant les hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle telle une garde armée, _qu'avait-elle vécu avec ces gens ?_

Il les regardait tous, les uns après les autres, ce groupe soudé autour de son unique enfant.

Il voyait aussi les expressions des quelques villageois regroupés autour, qui comprenaient et faisaient enfin le rapport, entre l'Arabe qui était parti avec certains des leurs et la femme qui revenait ce jour-là.

Sur les visages de chacune de ces personnes, il voyait la même stupeur se dessiner et sur celui de certains, le dédain. Il entendait déjà des chuchotements insultants.

Cette dernière expression l'hérissait, au nom de sa fille. Il avait envie d'intervenir et d'ôter des visages de ces prétentieux arrogants ces masques de dédain.

_N'avait-elle pas risqué sa vie pour eux ?_

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les compagnons de son enfant n'appréciaient pas plus que lui que sa précieuse fille soit dénigrée.

Ils eurent vite fait de faire taire les mauvaises langues et de prendre position auprès de Mira en soutien indéfectible.

**« ça suffit ! »** s'écria l'un de ces hommes, un grand brun à l'apparence imposante.

Suite à son éclat tout le monde se tue et il vit avec stupeur sa fille se retourner vers cet homme et lui dédier un large sourire.

Il se raidit immédiatement. Jamais il n'avait vu sa fille sourire ainsi à un homme ... autre que lui-même.

Les yeux plissés, il observait attentivement les comportements de ces hommes. Ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Certes il était heureux qu'ils l'aient bien traité, mais jusqu'à quel point leur ''amitié'' avait-elle évolué ?

Durant ces quelques mois passés au village, il en avait suffisamment vu des hommes du nord pour craindre que l'un d'eux, n'ait pris ... trop de libertés.

Et pourtant, elle semblait si détendue avec eux, si à l'aise.

_Comme si elle était chez elle_, réalisa-t-il avec effarement et douleur.

Les discussions s'étaient éteintes, mais les villageois continuaient à dévisager sa fille.

L'un des anciens, qui formaient à eux cinq le conseil des ''vénérables'', des sages, s'avança au centre du cercle et leva les mains, réclamant ainsi toute l'attention.

Mira finit de s'éloigner de lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer, de la voir prendre place près de cet homme blond qui était venu les interrompre.

Il sentit vaguement son ami Melchisidek le prendre par les épaules et le guider. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien ... sourd et aveugle au monde sauf à sa fille.

Sa fille, son joyau, qui se tenait proche et souriante près d'un homme blond.

Au milieu de ce silence oppressant, il crut entendre l'un des anciens expliquer que cet homme blond était le nouveau Roi.

Cette nouvelle ne déclencha rien d'autre que des exclamations de joie de la part de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la place et il ne manqua pas le relâchement soulagé des hommes qui se tenaient autour de sa fille.

Car il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde à peine et quiconque ne les aurait pas regardé, à cet instant précis l'aurait sans doute manqué.

Mais lui qui ne la quittait pas des yeux l'avait vu ... ce regard ... cette lueur d'amour dans ses prunelles.

_Elle l'aime_, réalisa-t-il douloureusement.

Les mains de son ami se resserrèrent sur ses épaules et il tourna son regard vers lui. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il vit dans ceux de son ami la confirmation.

Il cassa aussitôt le contact, ne souhaitant pas en voir et en entendre plus.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il parvint à croiser le regard de sa fille. Dans ses yeux, il lisait de l'amour et cela lui réchauffait le cœur, mais aussi une demande de pardon muette.

_Pardon pour quoi ?_ Réfléchit t-il en la contemplant, _pour aimer un de ces hommes ? On ne choisit pas, qui l'on aime._

_Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse ... et si c'est avec lui_, son regard se porta sur l'homme blond qui se tenait près d'elle, _alors qu'il en soit ainsi._

_Dans le fond, il ne peut pas être pire que Jamal_

Cette petite tentative introspective de se remonter, à lui-même, le moral ne donna aucun résultat vraiment concluant.

Sortant enfin de ses pensées, il reprit connaissance du monde qui l'entourait, du silence pesant qui s'était installé et des yeux fixés sur sa fille avec stupeur.

À ce moment là, il réalisa qu'il avait manqué la totalité des explications. À ses côtés son ami s'était tout autant figé que les autres, la bouche légèrement ouverte, mais pas affligée.

Bien qu'il en mourût d'envie, il savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas sa place d'intervenir et surtout de demander une répétition des derniers propos.

La surprise passée, des sourires commencèrent à prendre place sur les visages des villageois. Certains hochaient la tête en souriant et d'autres s'avancèrent vers sa fille et ce guerrier en les congratulant.

Melchisidek osa un coup d'œil de son côté, mais détourna aussitôt le visage.

Les guerriers qui entouraient sa fille s'étaient détendus. Leurs postures étaient plus posées et leurs mains avaient quitté les gardes de leurs armes.

Ils souriaient et plaisantés avec les autres

Tout le monde plaisanté ou démontré sa joie. Tout le monde sauf un groupe de trois femmes, légèrement en retrait.

Elles se tenaient debout, comme si elles venaient d'être frappées au visage, les joues rouges de fureur.

L'une d'elles, sans doute la meneuse, ne parvint pas à garder son calme. Elle s'avança le pas furibond et voulut gifler sa fille.

Avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, la main de ce guerrier blond, la saisie en pleine course.

Le regard qu'il donna à cette femme était si tueur, qu'il eut lui-même l'envie de se recroqueviller sous son poids, alors même qu'il ne lui était pas adressé.

**« Pourquoi ? **», interrogea la femme en hurlant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

L'homme la relâcha lentement et se plaça devant sa fille. Les sourires s'étaient faits plus rares.

**« Pourquoi elle ? **», continua-t-elle en pointant Mira rageusement du doigt, **« pourquoi la prendre elle ... elle n'est pas des nôtres ! »**

Cette conversation prenait un tournant assez personnel et il se sentait mal à l'aise d'y participer.

Il allait se retourner, pour demander à son ami de partir, lorsque la dernière phrase l'arrêta dans son élan.

**« Pourquoi l'épouser elle ? **», acheva la femme en hurlant avant de s'effondrer à genoux, le visage dans ses mains, son corps secoué de sanglots déchirants.

Il aurait normalement dû avoir de la compassion pour elle, mais en cet instant, des mots résonnés dans son esprit, effaçant tout le reste.

_Pourquoi l'épouser elle ... elle ... Mira. Pourquoi épouser Mira._

Il avait à peine conscience du regard inquiet que sa fille lui dédiait, en raison de son mutisme.

Il n'avait pas conscience des regards des spectateurs, qui s'étaient éloignés à nouveau et qui attendaient avec impatience son éclat.

Il ne voyait pas non plus les regards, soit d'inquiétude, soit de surprise ou de méfiance, que lui dédièrent respectivement Melchisidek et les compagnons de sa fille.

Non, il ne voyait rien, sauf son enfant qui avait sa main enfermée dans celle de cet homme du nord aux cheveux blonds. Celui que tous au village regardait avec admiration et respect.

Il les regardait et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tout tourna autour de lui. Il s'effondra dans les bras de son ami, qui avait prévu sa réaction et s'était déplacé en conséquence.

Tout ce qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance, c'était le visage de sa fille se précipitant vers lui, l'expression pleine d'inquiétude.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Mira sursauta en sentant Herger la frôler. Gênée car il le faisait devant son père, elle s'écarta de ce dernier et se plaça auprès de ses amis.

L'un des hommes, qui était parti avec Herger se rapprocha et leva les mains. Il portait une sorte de long manteau ivoire et ses cheveux étaient eux aussi très clairs, entre la couleur du soleil et celle de la lune.

Plus aucun bruit ne fut plus entendu. Tous avaient leurs yeux fixés sur cet homme.

**« C'est l'un des anciens **», lui chuchota Helfdane situait juste derrière elle, **« après le Roi, ce sont eux qui ont l'autorité la plus forte »**

Mira hocha la tête et du bout des lèvres le remercia.

Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre l'ancien au centre et son père qui amorphe se laissait entrainer dans le cercle par Melchisidek.

« **Nos guerriers nous reviennent victorieux ! **», s'exclama le vieil homme en levant les bras.

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements bruyants marquèrent ses paroles.

**« Mais pas sans douleur et peines malheureusement. **

**Les Dieux ont rappelé auprès de nos ancêtres nombres de nos valeureux combattants ! **».

Beaucoup baissèrent la tête, comme pour se recueillir.

Mira osa jeter un coup d'œil du côté de son père. Il regardait droit devant lui, quelque part entre ses amis et elle, mais il ne semblait pas la regarder réellement.

Le vieil homme parla un bon moment, il décrit aux autres ce qu'ils avaient vécu et que devait lui avoir raconter Herger.

Elle-même n'écoutait pas beaucoup, comme ses amis d'ailleurs, qui passaient plus leurs temps à commenter à demi-voix les expressions tantôt ébahis, tantôt dubitatives ou incrédules qui passaient sur les visages autour d'eux.

À certains moments, notamment lorsque l'ancien parlait d'elle, Mira les voyait la regarder.

Les postures des gens autour d'eux, se détendaient au fur et à mesure. La surprise de découvrir la vérité sur elle, leur avait été déplaisante, mais comme ses amis en leur temps, ils commençaient à diriger la nouvelle et à l'accepter.

_Enfin, tous sauf certaines personnes_, constata Mira avec mauvaise humeur en voyant trois femmes grimacer au fur et à mesure du récit et la regarder avec haine.

Elle les reconnaissait bien ces femmes. C'était celles qui collaient Herger à leur départ, ses anciennes conquêtes.

Impulsivement, Mira tendit la main et s'empara de celle d'Herger, fusillant du regard le groupe.

Son geste ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçu, tout le monde le remarqua. L'ancien lui-même, marqua une pause dans son récit, avant de continuer devant le sourcil moqueur qu'avait levé Herger.

Ce dernier ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte et enserra même sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

Mira ne put s'empêcher de sourire victorieuse, en voyant les grimaces se peindre sur les visages des femmes.

**« Buliwyf est mort en héros, en sauvant non seulement un allié, mais aussi un de ses compagnons »**

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Mira en se souvenant du geste de Buliwyf pour elle. Elle avait beau savoir, qu'il était condamné de toute façon, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples.

**« Il a choisi Herger comme successeur », **annonça enfin l'homme en désignant ce dernier d'un mouvement de bras.

Personne ne commenta la décision et Mira tourna son regard vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se sourirent amoureusement, avant de reprendre un visage vierge de toutes expressions.

La scène n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais certaines personnes l'avaient vue.

Helfdane ne parvint pas à retenir un petit reniflement moqueur et l'ancien le fusilla du regard avant de poursuivre.

Mira tourna légèrement la tête vers le trouble fête, une interrogation muette aux lèvres.

**« Les anciens ont toujours plus ou moins désapprouvé l'attitude nonchalante et désinvolte d'Herger », **lui confia Helfdane en souriant largement.

Son regard ne quittait pas ceux des quatre autres sages, **« les entendre changer de son de cor, aujourd'hui, a de quoi amuser ! »**

Les minutes passèrent tranquillement, Mira s'était à nouveau perdue dans ses propres pensées et n'écoutait plus rien de ce que disait le vieil homme.

Son père la regardait enfin. Elle essaya de lui faire parvenir son inquiétude devant son attitude. Mais il ne lui répondit pas.

Son regard semblait triste et vaincu. Melchisidek attira son attention et lui dédia un large sourire.

**« Herger sera donc dorénavant votre Roi **», annonça enfin l'homme.

Mira se raidit malgré elle, le regard fixait sur son père, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

**« Il va prendre pour épouse sa compagne de route et de combat Mira **», là l'homme se tourna vers elle et la désigna à l'ensemble du village.

Tout le monde la fixait, mais elle-même n'avait d'yeux que pour son père.

Son père qui ne réagissait pas !

Ses compagnons s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés d'elle, pour la défendre si besoin était, mais ils n'en eurent pas la nécessité.

Une fois le premier instant de surprise passait, des cris s'élevèrent partout dans l'assistance. Ce n'était pas des cris de protestation, mais des cris d'approbation.

Certains allèrent même jusqu'à braver ses amis et à s'avancer vers Herger et elle, pour les congratuler.

Mira quitta son père et des yeux et répondit chaleureusement aux marques de sympathie et de félicitation qu'elle recevait.

Mais encore, la réaction de son père ... ou plutôt son manque de réaction l'inquiétait.

Ses amis et Herger la sentirent tendue et se tournèrent vers elle. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction qu'elle, vers l'homme qui était son père et qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

_N'avait-il pas compris ?_

Tellement concentrés sur l'homme, ils faillirent ne pas apercevoir la femme furieuse se rapprocher d'eux.

Herger l'aperçut et s'interposa à temps entre elle et Mira, qui était sans le moindre doute sa cible.

Elle lui hurla dessus, demandant des explications et sanglota, comme une enfant, devant son mutisme.

Pourquoi s'expliquerait-il auprès d'elle ou de n'importe qui d'autre ?

La seule à qui il devait rendre des comptes, c'était Mira désormais et elle seule.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs fixait son père avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier avait brutalement sursauté devant les propos de la femme et la bouche ouverte, il les fixait tous les deux les yeux écarquillés.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre eux, s'attardèrent sur leurs mains enlacées et il s'écroula dans les bras de son ami Arabe.

Mira, en le voyant tomber, se précipita vers lui morte d'inquiétude.

Les Vikings autour d'eux, regardaient dubitatifs l'homme évanoui.

Ils retenaient leurs moqueries par respect pour leur Roi et pour la jeune fille, qu'ils en venaient à respecter pour sa force et son courage.

Mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins, l'homme Arabe était faible !

**« Père ! »,** l'appela Mira en le secouant.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Mira »**, la rassura Melchisidek qui tenait son père, **« il est seulement évanoui.**

Je crois ... »,

poursuivit-il avec amusement, « **... que découvrir qu'il n'était plus, l'homme le plus important pour toi et que tu allais te marier, dans la même journée, c'était trop qu'il ne puisse en supporter ! »**

Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras, **« n'aie crainte. Il reprendra vite connaissance et il retrouvera l'usage de la parole ».**

**« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète », **répondit Mira en grimaçant, alors que ses amis se rapprochaient, **« Père est un homme pacifique par nature, mais lorsqu'il se met en colère ... »**

**« Il devient comme tout homme ... un fou furieux ! **», acheva Melchisidek pour elle.

Il leva la tête et fixa son regard charbon sur Herger.

**« Il y a de fortes chances »**, dit-il à ce dernier, **« qu'il vous demande des comptes ... et avant de prendre ses menaces à la légère »,** poursuivit-il moqueur, **« souvenez-vous qu'il connaît des dizaines de façons de vous tuer, sans traces et douloureusement ! »**

**« Il ne le fera pas ! »,** s'écria Mira en se tournant vers Herger qui avait pâli.

**« Vraiment ? », **demanda son ami Arabe, **« n'avait-il pas juré de tuer Jamal s'il persistait à vouloir ta main ! »**

**« Mais c'était parce que je détestais Jamal ! »**

**« Tu en es sûre Mira ? **» réitéra melchisidek en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

«** O-Oui ... **» hésita Mira.

Elle reporta son regard sur son père avachi contre Melchisidek, un doute à l'esprit.

_Était-il vraiment capable de cela ?_ Se demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Elle pensait que non ... mais Melchisidek qui le connaissait depuis des années, semblait d'un autre avis.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Un commentaire please ^^


End file.
